Un Gran Paso
by haher
Summary: Un misterio, muchas parejas un nuevo deporte. HHR DG R?
1. IMPORTANTE: LEER

**IMPORTANTE LEERLO**

¡Hola¿Cómo están? Antes que nada quiero pedirles mil disculpas por no haber podido actualizar esta historia desde hace mucho tiempo. Todavía me falta un poquito más. No les prometo nada, pero ojalá se me de y lo termine pronto. Ya tengo todo muy bien pensado. Acá les dejo algunas explicaciones sobre esta historia.

**Primero:** Gracias a una lectora que me dejó un review, me pude dar cuenta que en verdad con borrar los siete primero capítulos de esta historia y no publicarlos estaba cometiendo el mayor error de mi vida.

**Segundo: **Algo pasó con mi computadora que no podía entrar a Internet y luego se la llevaron para revisarla mejor y no se que le habrán echo, pero esta mejor.

**Tercero:** Un Gran Paso lo tenía en Diskettes, por lo que no tuve ningún problema en ir a una cabina y arreglarlo. Al comienzo me dio una flojera impresionante, pero después me di cuenta que debía hacerlo, pues los siete primero capítulos merecían una revisión.

**Cuarto:** Me pude dar cuenta que ya tiene casi dos años (en mayo cumple) y la verdad note la diferencia, porque me di cuenta que cero onda con la redacción. A esos capítulos no se les podía llamar historia y me di cuenta que era muy superficial mi historia y quizás por eso no fue muy aceptada que digamos.

**Quinto:** Ahora no digo que sea una historia increíble y mega fantástica, pero pude unir algunos cabos sueltos y mejorarla bastante, sobre todo en el principio. Me he dado el trabajo de revisar cada capítulo tres veces. Los siete primeros se redujeron a cinco.

**Sexto: **Si comenzaste a leer esta historia desde el capítulo seis y no entendías muchas cosas, puedes buscarlas en los primeros cinco o leértelos completos nuevamente. He actualizado esta historia no poniendo un nuevo capítulo, sino mejorándola.

Mil gracias por leerla y espero que ahora si no se les haga pesado leerla. Ya saben que pueden mandarme sugerencias, críticas, saludos, etc., porque esas cosas hacen mejor a un escritor o a una persona en proceso de ser algo parecido, como yo.

Gracias por leer esto. Espero que muy pronto nos volvamos a encontrar, pero no exactamente para esto, sino con un capítulo nuevo. Besos, se cuidan a mil, Chao

**HH**


	2. Carta y Casa Nueva

**Capítulo 1:** Carta y Casa Nueva

**Autor:** HH

* * *

¿Buenos días- dijo Harry medio dormido

¿Harry- era una voz inconfundible ¡Que bien que me contestas tu¡Si me contestaba tu tío no me podría haber comunicado contigo!

- Hola Hermione¿como andas- al decir esto se acordó que ella se iba este verano a Bulgaria

- Ahí muy bien¿recibiste mi carta?

- No, todavía no me ha llegado nada¡Que raro¿La mandaste por correo muggle o por lechuza?

- Jajajajaja ¡Por correo muggle¡Me pareció algo divertido!

¿Donde estás¿En tu casa o en Bulgaria con Krum?

- En mi casa, justo antes de ayer llegue a mi casa y no pude evitar mandarte una carta y saber noticias de ti¿Cómo están las cosas? No creo que te vayan muy bien del todo

- Me va muy bien, aunque me gustaría mas hablar en privado...

- Bueno esta bien¿cuando y donde?

- Yo estoy castigado no puedo salir... Espera un momento esta llegando el correo

- Este... yo tengo cosas que hacer... hablamos mañana¿OK, te llamo en el día para ver que me dices... ¿vale?

- OK, vale

- Bye, un beso cuídate

- Adiós Hermione

Harry se extraño de la forma en que su amiga se había despedido de el y fue inmediatamente a su habitación a leer la carta, la cual decía lo siguiente:

"¡HOLA HARRY¿CÓMO ESTAS? BUENO ESPERO QUE BIEN. TE CUENTO QUE EN BULGARIA NO LA PASE TAN BIEN CON KRUM - (es un patán, creído y mal agradecido - pensó Harry) - PORQUE NO ES TAN DIVERTIDO COMO PARECIA, QUERIA ALGO MAS CONMIGO Y YO NO LO AMO Y DECIDI CORTAR TODA RELACION CON EL. ESTABA PENSANDO QUE SI VAS A ACEPTAR IR A LA CASA DE RON ESTE VERANO O ¿TIENES OTROS PLANES¿YA TE INVITO- (no se dijo para si Harry, no me ha invitado, que raro) BUENO SI TODAVIA NO TE HA DICHO NADA, YA TE LO DIRA. LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE PASEMOS TU CUMPLEAÑOS CONTIGO. ME DESPEDIDO

BESOS Y ABRAZOS

HERMIONE

En la noche se paso pensando en la relación de amigos que llevaba con Hermione y se convenció que sólo creía estar enamorado de ella, ya que necesitaba algo de amor, que siempre se le había sido negado y que no podía pasar nada con ella, pero ¿Por que había pasado toda la semana en la enfermería con el después del Torneo¿Por que le había dado ese beso en la mejilla a fin de curso? Eran preguntas que no se podía explicar.

Muy entrada la noche decidió irse a dormir de una vez por todas. Tuvo un sueño rarísimo vio como unos mortífagos torturaban a unos magos que no podía identificar y les aplicaban el Avadra Kadavra, se despertó exhausto, como si el hubiera estado en el sueño, peleando y la cicatriz le dolía interminablemente, no puedo dormir mas, hasta que se levanto para vestirse y bajar a desayunar. Eran las 9 AM cuando sonó el teléfono...

- Contesta muchacho - gruñó tío Vernon

- Ya va tío - dijo Harry muy agradecido

¿Ha...Harry- se limito a decir Hermione

- Si, que te sucede¿porque esa voz- dijo Harry en tono preocupado

- Mira te leo el profeta - dijo Hermione. El artículo se trataba y era exacto a su sueño

�¡VOLDEMORT- dijo Harry molesto

- No creo que hayan actuado por su propia cuenta

- Me temo que si - dijo Harry con un tono apagado y molesto

- Ay Harry no te pongas así¡ya nos vamos a ver en el Callejón Diagon!

- Mmmm esta bien, nos vemos

- Adiós Harry cuídate mucho, besos

- Tu también Hermione, besos

- bye

- bye Herm

Después de cortar el teléfono, tuvo mucha tristeza, pero todavía tenia fe en que iba a ver sus amigos, sobre todo en Hermione. Esa noche volvió a abrir su álbum de fotos y comenzó a ver a sus grandes amigos, estaba Hagrid, Sirius, sus amigos del grado, Dumbledore, Ron y Hermione. Harry se puso a pensar los momentos que había vivido en Hogwarts y en cuanto deseaba volver a ver ese lugar. De pronto se acordó del Torneo de los Tres Magos y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando se acordó del duelo que había tenido con Voldemort, como lo había humillado y al pensar en él le entró mucho odio. Los días pasaron lentos en la casa de los Dursley, para Harry era un suplicio estar al cuidado de los deberes de a la casa, pero pensaba que pronto esto terminaría y se iría al mejor lugar de Inglaterra: Hogwarts. Harry estaba triste, pues, mañana seria su cumpleaños, pero uno más sin pasarlo con una familia de verdad. De pronto, tocaron el timbre y Harry se asomo por la baranda.

¿Si¿Quién es- dijo tía petunia con temor

- Soy la señora Figg - dijo animadamente

¡Ah usted! Pase¿para que vino?

- Vine a buscar a Harry, para preguntarle una cosa

- Un segundo. ¡Harry baja¡Te buscan- dijo su tía sin demostrarle afecto

¡Hola Señora Figg¿Como est�?

¡Hola Harry, bien¿y tu, pasaba a preguntarte si no quería que bueno, como mañana es tu cumpleaños que te lo festejara...

�¿De verdad�¿Me esta diciendo en serio!

- Si Harry puedes invitar a profesores, amigos del colegio, o de por acá cerca.

- Bueno, quiero que invite a la familia Weasley, Granger, Profesor Dumbledore, Hagrid, Sirius, Lupin.

- Estarán todo ahí, no te preocupes - dijo la señora con una voz maternal - bueno me voy porque se me hace tarde

¡Gracias señora Figg!

¡Adiós Harry! mañana te espero en mi casa a las 17:00

¡Genial¡Pasaré mi cumpleaños con las personas que mas quiero- Pensó Harry - Estarán todo ahí - pronunció con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Harry se puso a saltar por todo el cuarto de la emoción que llevaba dentro. Es que no lo podía evitar, un cumpleaños de verdad después de tanto tiempo¡Era genial!

¡Un momento- pensó Harry ¡No tengo ropa¡No tengo que ponerme para recibir a mis invitados- Era obvio que con la ropa de Duddly no iba a ir, para empezar era muy vieja y le quedaba extremadamente grande �¿Ahora como hago- pensó

Pero la respuesta llego de inmediato; tocaron el timbre y nuevamente era la Sra. Figg

- Disculpen¿pueden llamar a Harry otra vez?

- Si un momento por favor - dijo Petunia

- Hola nuevamente Harry, se me olvido de preguntarte algo - dijo Al cabo de unos momentos ¿Tienes alguna cosa que quieras comprar para tu fiesta- preguntó la Sra. Figg, sabiendo que Harry necesitaba ropa

¡Si- respondió Harry captando el mensaje. En seguida salieron de la casa de los Dursley y se dirigieron al centro comercial más cercano

- Harry, yo me voy a peluquería a ver que puedo hacer con esta cabeza y a comprar unas cuantas cosas que necesito para tu cumpleaños. No te preocupes que hay aurores disfrazados de muggles por todo el mall y bueno si necesitas algo solo grita¡ESTO NO ME GUSTA¿OK? Toma este dinero, cuando vayamos al callejón me lo devuelves¿vale? Nos encontramos en 3 horas ac�, chau querido que te vaya bien -y con decir todo este sermón, se marcho

- "Bien ¿Por dónde empezamos? Vayamos al almacén del fondo" - pensó. Harry estaba caminando hacia el almacén cuando vio un puesto de lentes y pensó que por que mejor no se compraba unos lentes de contacto.

- Buenas joven¿busca algo- dijo una señorita amablemente

- Este... si, quisiera saber cuanto cuestan los lentes de contacto y en cuánto tiempo los tienen listos.

- El precio es de 55 dólares y te los tenemos listos en una hora y media

¡Bien¿Podría tomarme las medidas por favor?

Harry se paso como media hora esperando que le tomaran todas las medidas necesarias para hacer los lentes y por fin pago. Cuando por fin termino se dirigió al gran almacén y se dirigió a la sección de adolescentes, se compro una ropa de baño (roja con flores blancas, al estilo rip curl) - Si esta perfecta para bañarme en el lago, pensó - Luego se compró tres polos Billabong, ropa interior, un jean, unas zapatillas adidas. Ya había pasado como una hora y bueno como se sentía un poco cansado fue a la parte donde había comida y se pidió un helado de pistacho con manjar blanco y chocolate encima, cuando estaba sentado se le acercó una chica...

¿Hola como estas- dijo la chica muy seriamente

¿Te conozco- esta muy confundido

- No, yo soy Ursula, y bueno tu eres... eres... Harry Potter

�¿Entonces tu eres bruja- dijo mas confundido que antes y casi lo gritó

- Shh - trató de calmarlo - Si pero no voy a ningún colegio de esos, voy a uno muggle - respondió muy bajito - porque bueno, mis papas en esos tiempos fueron obligados a tu ya sabes que, y ahora no quieren saber nada con ese mundo, pero yo si he leído mucho sobre de ti.

- Ah bueno¿y que haces por ac�?

- Vine a pasear, es que en mi casa me aburro muchísimo y como queda cerca, vengo y voy sola

- Mostro, bueno ¿quieres servirte algo?

- No gracias. Veo que estas comprando ropa¿que tus tíos no te la dan?

- No, para ellos no soy nadie, pero no me importa, porque solo pasó tres meses con ellos

- Jajaja bueno como tú digas

Fueron caminando y era sorprendente como Ursula sabia todo sobre Harryél le contó que Sirius no tenía nada que ver y bueno esa historia y ella se quedó muy sorprendida, era en lo único que había fallado, hasta que llegaron a una tienda de moda para hombres, de ropa de vestir y entraron, Harry se compro un pantalón beige muy elegante (no terno, pero era un pantalón de vestir), dos camisas sport - elegante (una negra y otra azul marino), unos zapatos de vestir bass y en la tienda del surf se compro dos camisas al estilo hawaiano y unos bvds o polos de manga cero. Ya habían pasado dos horas y media y Harry se acordó que tenía que recoger los lentes que había dejado encargados

- Ursula¿me acompañas a recoger unos lentes?

¡Claro Harry!

Se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, los dos se tenían mucha confianza y Harry sentía que se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, y le hizo recordar a Hermione. Llegaron a la tienda y Harry se probó los lentes y ¡le quedaban súper! Faltaba un cuarto de hora para que Harry se vaya y se quedaron charlando un rato

¿Nunca piensas conocer el mundo mágico?

- Si lo he pensado, pero mis papas no me dejarían

- Bueno puedes conocer parte de ellos en la fiesta que va a haber en la casa de una tía mía mañana a las 19:00, es por motivo de mi cumpleaños.

�¡Te celebran tu cumpleaños¡Yo pensaba que tu tía ni se acordaba!

- Es que es otra tía, digamos que es algol si, como mi tutor

- Ah bueno¿donde es?

- En mi calle pero la casa numero 7

- Perfecto, ahí estaré a las 5

- Es a las 7...

- Pero yo quiero estar antes que todos

- Ah bueno no me vendría mal

- Jejeje. Entonces nos vemos, bye Harry gusto en conocerte

- Igualmente Ursula, hasta mañana -Harry esperó 10 minutos más hasta que apareció la Sra. Figg

- Disculpa Hijo, espero que no te hayas aburrido

- No se preocupe Sra., todo bien

Así los dos emprendieron el regreso a Privet Drive y la señora Figg le ofreció a Harry quedarse esa noche en su casa y el no acepto, porque le parecía demasiada frescura desde ya, que le haya hecho la fiesta, lo del centro y todo lo demás, y encima quedarse, aparte quería recibir las cartas en su casa como siempre lo había hecho. Al llegar tuvo que esconder las bolsas de ropa, para que los Dursley no se dieran cuenta.


	3. Cumpleaños y Sorpresas

**Capitulo 2**: Cumpleaños y Sorpresas

**Autor:** HH

* * *

Cuando por fin llegó a su dormitorio, echo las bolsas a un lado y se tendió sobre su cama. Estaba muy exhausto como para hacer los deberes y mucho menos para preparar la cena, poner la mesa, lavar los platos y atender a su "familia". Ideo un plan para librarse de todo esto: se iría a dormir lo más pronto posible, ya que estaba oscuro, eran como las 8:30 y Harry ni se acordaba que mañana seria su cumpleaños. Se dispuso a ponerse pijama y cuando por fin estaba conciliando sueño comenzo a pensar en aquella chica que había conocido en el centro comercial pensó si entrara en Hogwarts, todo cambiaria . Por fin se quedo dormido e ingresó a una habitación muy extraña donde una pareja dormíaél estaba en un rincón de la habitación y veía todo como si él estuviese presente. Al cabo de unos segundos entró una persona toda de negro y Harry temió lo peor¡un mortífago lo iba a matar, pero el mortífago ni se percató que estaba ahí, le echó maldiciones a la pareja, los acusaba de traición, y por fin la maldición con la que se acaba una vida. Al poco tiempo este hombre echo una risa malévola muy fuerte y se marcho. Harry no comprendía nada¿Qué hacía ahí¿Por qué no lo había matado también? Después llegaron los aurores y comenzaron a recoger los cadáveres, Harry escuchó a lo lejos un NOOOOOOOOO y se despertó. Había sido él el que había producido ese sonido y esta sentado en su cama, se puso los lentes, vio la hora y ya eran como las 7:30, y vio 5 lechuzas que estaban sobre un árbol, reconoció a todas y les abrió la ventana. Se dirigió al baño, puso un poco de agua en el recipiente de Hedwig, les desató los paquetes a las lechuzas y éstas se fueron a tomar agua. Desplegó la primera...

�¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

¡Hola Harry¿Como estas? Espero que bien, no han habido muchos ataques últimamente. Bueno amigo¡espero que la pases mostro¡Ya tienes 15 años! Jejeje�¿ahora a pensar en otras cosas, no¡Vamos sabes a que me refiero! Bueno acá todos te mandan muchos saludos, mi mam�, mi pap�, Charlie, Bill, los gemelos, Percy y Ginny¡Nos vemos más tarde en tu fiestita! Ahí te daremos los regalos ya que Pig es muy chiquito como para mandarte los todos

Ron

La siguiente carta era un poco más grande de lo común, ya la había reconocido, era de Hermione, pero ¿Por que sería un poco más gorda? La desplegó y junto con ella venía una vocefeadora (N/A¿así se escribe?)

La carta le cantaba HAPPY BIRTHDAY y traía un mensaje de Hermione:

¡Hola Harry¿Que tal? Espero verte hoy en tu fiesta, obvio que vas a estar ahí, pero por si te arrepientes... ¡jaja! bueno¡FELIZ CUMPLE¡Te quiero mucho¡Lee la carta ahí continuo!

Bueno ya se que te estarás burlando de mi voz¡pero he hecho el mayor esfuerzo para que me salga bien! bueno ahora en la tarde voy a ir a tu fiesta con alguien mas si es que no te molesta y bueno como todos nos pusimos de acuerdo para darte tu regalo en la noche, te vas a tener que esperar jejeje! Me despido. Un beso, cuídate mucho¿vale¡Chao!

¡La verdad no cantaste tan mal- decía Harry con voz pícara. La siguiente carta era de Lupin y Sirius

¡Harry¡Feliz Cumple! Ojalá que todo este bien y si no, ya sabes que me mandas una carta lo antes que puedas¿OK¡Bueno te cuento que ya soy libre¡Si como oyes�¡LIBRE�¡No lo puedo creer�¡Al fin! Bueno te lo cuento en tu fiesta, por ahora solo te puedo decir eso. Que tengas muchas felicidades Harry¡Cuando tu padre los cumplió si que las tuvo! Le hicimos unas cuantas bromitas, jejeje¡chau cuídate!

Sirius y Lupin

�¿Libre¡Eso quiere decir que voy a estar con mi padrino cuanto yo quiera!

Pero se percato que había dos cartas más y se dispuso a leerla y eran de Hagrid y Dumbledore. La de Hagrid le decía lo mismo que las otras, que se cuidase y que no iba a poder ir a su fiesta, porque estaba en una misión secreta y la de Dumbledore también pero aparte de eso le daba permiso para ir a ir al callejón con la familia Weasley siempre y cuando ellos lo recogieran y lo devolviesen sano y salvo.

A las 9:00 dejó todo sobre su mesa de noche, tomo un baño, se puso lo lentes de contacto, un jean, un polo, sus zapatillas y bajo a desayunar.

¡Mocoso�¿No te puedes peinar- la voz de Vernon retumbaba en la cocina, a lo que por supuesto Harry no hizo caso

Tomaron desayuno, Harry hizo los deberes de la casa, vio un poco de TV, ya que sus tíos habían salido, después recibió un llamado de la Sra. Figg

¿Buenos días?

- Hola Harry, cariño que bien que contestas tu

¡Ah¡Hola Arabella¿Como estas?

¡Ahí bien! Te llamaba para ver si no querías venir a almorzar

¡Bueno¡como rechazar algo así! pensó Harry

- Perfecto, entonces te busco en una hora¿vale?

- Si, todo bien, ya estoy listo

- OK cariño nos vemos, bye

La hora que le quedaba por delante, Harry se pasó haciendo algunos deberes del colegio. Hasta que por fin tocaron el timbre, Harry hizo la mochila, puso su pantalón beige, zapatos bass, la camisa negra, ropa interior limpia, un perfume y se dispuso a bajar.

¡Yo abro- dijo sonriendo

- OK muchacho

- Hola Arabella

- Hola Harry¿listo?

- Si vamos¡adiós tíos! Me voy a comer con Arabella

- Esta bien- dijo Vernon a regañadientes - Esa vieja no me gusta para nada - gruñó cuando se cerró la puerta.

Cruzaron la calle hasta llegar a la casa de Arabella. Era muy bonita, grande, espaciosa, tenía un jardín grande, una sala espaciosa, habían quitado el comedor para poner una mesa de comida y el resto para bailar

¡Pasa Harry!

- Una pregunta¿Podría ducharme acá antes de la fiesta? Es que volver donde los Dursley...

- Esta bien¡no hay problema! No tienes por que darme explicaciones. Arriba hay un cuarto de huéspedes con ropa de tu talla si necesitas

- Gracias nuevamente

El almuerzo estuvo muy callado, después Harry subió, se ducho, se puso su pantalón, zapatos y se abrocho la camisa, dejando los dos primeros botones sin abotonar, se puso el reloj que se había comprado ayer (sport elegante, como para un adolescente), sus lentes de contacto, se alboroto un poco el pelo, sin desordenarlo, mas bien como para darle un estilo. Para darle el toque final se puso un perfume que olía muy bien. Se vio en el espejo, como esperando una respuesta y se dijo a si mismo: si así estoy bien. Bajo y en la sala ya se encontraba Ursula

¡Feliz cumpleaños- dijo abrazándolo fuertemente

¡Gracias, te ves muy linda - llevaba puesto un jean apretado, zapatos negros, una blusa blanca, escotada en V, de manga tres cuartos

- Gracias, tu tampoco estas mal¿eh? Que rico hueles

- Jejeje secreto

¡Que pesado¿Quien más viene?

- Unos amigos del colegio, profesores y familias cercanas¿por?

- No nada, como me dijiste que conocería ese mundo al que no me dejan pertenecer y al cual yo también pertenezco

- Ah bueno¿me quieres ayudar a terminar de preparar algunas cosas, como para ayudar a Arabella

- Vale, vamos...

Se fueron a la cocina y ayudaron a la Sra. Figg a terminar de preparar algunas cosas, la siguiente en llegar fue Hermione, aunque Harry no se percato del timbre y ella al entrar y ver a Harry con Ursula le dirigió una mirada fulminante a él. Entró a la cocina con...

�¿Draco¡Que haces ac�!

¡Feliz Cumpleaños Potter- dijo amablemente

- Gra...Gracias -dijo sorprendido

�¡Feliz Cumpleaños Harry- dijo Hermione

¡Gracias Herm! Ella es Ursula una amiga, también es bruja como nosotros, pero tiene prohibido pertenecer a este mundo, porque sus padres fueron del lado oscuro, y luego se fueron ya hora quieren ser asesinados, por ya saben quien - respiró ¡Vaya Herm¡Cómo has cambiado- le dio una vuelta y le silbó. Estaba con un pantalón blanco a la cadera, una blusa celeste abierta arriba y el pelo estaba muy ordenado. A lo que Draco no le gusto nada ni a Ursula

- Jajaja. Gracias Harry. Tu no estás nada mal tampoco

¿Me estás gileando acaso- dijo con cierto tono de seducción

¿Yo? No. Sólo te respondo el cumplido. Acá está tu regalo - Era una cadenita con un muñequito de plata y atrás decía Herm. Harry quedo sorprendido

- Yo también tengo una, son medallitas de la amistad�¿ves! Yo tengo una muñequita que dice Harry...

- Gracias, no te hubieras molestado¿puedo hablar a solas contigo un minuto por favor?

- Si claro- cuando se fueron un poco lejos¿Qué pasa¿No te gusto?

- Obvio que si. ¿Qué hace Draco ac�?

- Harry a cambiado mucho, quiere estar con nosotros, pertenecer a nuestro bando.

- Hermione¡Hello¿Ya te olvidaste como te llamaba Sangre Sucia¿Por qué ese cambio repentino? No lo entiendo en verdad.

- Porque tuvo problemas familiares y con lo que te paso el año pasado, se dio cuenta de lo que verdaderamente es ese bando.

- No me convence Hermione, pero confío en ti. Jamás harías algo en contra mío.

- Gracias por comprender Harry

- Te olvidas de algo...

�¡Que?

- Me diste un abrazo, pero no un beso - señalando la mejilla de saludo

¡Ay Harry- se lo propino

- Así esta mejor - se marcharon a la cocina donde Draco y Ursula los miraban extrañados

- Draco quiero decirte que eres bienvenido en mi fiesta siempre y cuando no busques problemas. Chicos - dirigiéndose a Hermione y Draco - siéntense en la sala

¿Tu no vienes Ursula- dijo Hermione un poco apenada

- No, ella se queda acá ayudándome - respondió Harry

A la media hora llegaron los Weasley lo saludaron a Harry con un abrazo y palmaditas en la espalda, como se saludan los hombres. Luego Ginny lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla y todos estaban muy entusiasmados con la idea de celebrar su cumpleaños.

- Harry. Tenemos que hablar contigo - dijeron Fred y George

- Si claro. Gracias señora Weasley por el sweater- era azul, con capucha reebok, al parecer habían ido a una tienda muggle ¿Qué pasa chicos?

- Lo que pasa es que te damos personalmente tu doble regalo... ¡Toma!

�¿Que- era un paquetito con Sortilegios Weasley y un papelito que decía ¿QUIERES SER EL PADRINO DE NUESTRO LOCAL- Claro que sí. Me encantaría.

¡Bien- chocaron las palmas en el aire - Entonces ya que terminamos, podemos volver a la fiesta¿no?

- Si claro. Tengo que atender a mis demás invitados.

Después llegaron Sirius, Lupin, quienes le regalaron pertenencias de su padre en Hogwarts y un álbum de fotos de ellos en el castillo. Al mismo tiempo llegaron Seamus, Dean y Neville, quienes no le regalaron nada, por culpa de Neville que se sentó encima del regalo y lo rompió. Después llegó Dumbledore quien le dijo que esperara a Hogwarts que su regalo seria un gran secreto. Llegaron Padma, Parvati, Cho y Lavander, ya que la sra Figg las había invitado.

La fiesta estaba muy animada, Ursula bailaba con Harry, Hermione con Draco, Ron con Lavander, Cho con Fred, Padma con George, Ginny con Neville y Seamus y Dean hablaban sobre el deporte más popular. Ursula se fue a retocarse un momento en lo que Harry aprovecho para hablar con Sirius...

- No creas que no me he dado cuenta de la situación - dijo Sirius

¿Que situación?

¡A ti y a Ron les gusta Hermione!

- Estás completamente loco. Déjame decirte que esta vez te equivocas

- Bueno déjame contarte que me paso exactamente lo mismo con tu padre, los dos estábamos muertos con tu mama, pero ella estaba enamorada de James y no tuve otra opción de hacerme a un lado

¿En... en serio?

- Si, y me di cuenta que sólo era un capricho, no era el amor de mi vida. Confundí las cosas y sólo la quise como una amiga, porque me enamore de otra persona, pero esa es otra historia

¡Vamos�¡Que paso?

¡Harry ya termine vamos- dijo Ursula

- Te salvaste por esta - casi juntó los dedos índice y gordo.

¿De que hablaban?

- De sus amores en Hogwarts

- Y ¿a que vino ese tema?

- Es que el cree que a mi me gusta Herm y no es así.

¿A no¿Entonces?

- No me gusta nadie. Todos son mis amigos y los quiero mucho.

Y así la fiesta continuó, la música era merengue, música bailable muggles. Cambiaron de parejas y cuando a Harry le iba a tocar con Hermione ella jalo a Ginny y él se quedo atónito. Después de un rato, Ursula se fue a sentar, estaba media deprimida. Harry se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba, fue donde ella y se puso en cuclillas mirándola...

¿Que te pasa, churra?

- Es que bueno, esta va a ser la última vez que nos vamos a ver, mi papá me manda a un internado en Francia y parto esta noche. Dice que es para perfeccionar mi francés y relaciones con otros chicos, pero yo se que es para sacarme del peligro lo mas rápido posible

- No te preocupes, nos mantendremos en contacto, vía lechuzas, donde tú estés, ellas te encuentran...

- Gracias Harry nunca te voy a olvidar - Harry sonrió, levanto la cara del mentón y le dio un beso en la mejilla

¡Ya cambia esa cara, Ven vamos a bailar - dijo jalándola de la mano. Bailaron amenamente, dándole vueltas y todo, pero ya más de una persona había visto esa escena. (Herm, Cho y Ginny)

Al final todos agradecieron la fiesta y Harry agradeció a todos por venir, se despidieron en la sala y los primeros en partir fueron los Weasley, Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Seamos, Dean, Neville y las chicas, solo quedaron Draco, Hermione, Ursula y Harry.

�¿Que hora es Harry- pregunto Ursula, quien estaba recostada en el hombro de Harry

- 1:30 AM¿por que ya te tienes que ir?

- Solo preguntaba, y ustedes a que hora se van, dijo amablemente.

- Ya deben de estar por ac�- tocaron el timbre ¡JUSTO!

- Bueno yo los acompaño - dijo Harry - Espérame ac�¿OK?

Harry los acompaño a la puerta, se despidió de Draco formalmente y al despedirse de Hermione esta le dijo: Que gusto verte tan feliz Harry.

¿Por que tendría que estar feliz?

- Porque ya encontraste a la chica perfecta

- Nada que ver, ella solo es mi segunda mejor amiga

- Entonces me da gusto seguir siendo la primera.

Esto lo dejo pensando por mucho tiempo a Harry, hasta que por fin vinieron por Ursula, al despedirse Ursula le pidió que le escriba y que nunca lo iba a olvidar y que era mas que su mejor amigo. Se acercó a él y lo beso en lo labios repentinamente. Se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Esto confundió mucho más a Harry.

¡Harry�¿No te quieres quedar a dormir! Hay una pijama en el cuarto de huéspedes, si deseas - lo sacó de sus pensamientos

¿No le parezco muy fresco?

- No para nada, es un gusto, soy como la tía que nunca tuviste

- Esta bien, me quedo...

¡Perfecto- y con un toque de varita, Arabella ordeno y limpio todo


	4. Vida Muggle

**Capitulo 3:** Vida Muggle

**Autor:** HH

* * *

- Si Arabella, ya se que es mi casa, pero tampoco quiero parecer muy fresco - Harry tenia una discusión con la Sra. Figg

- Pero muchacho quédate, yo paro sola y la verdad un poco de compañía no me haría nada mal

�¿Pero que les diré a los Dursley? No me dejarán, estoy seguro

- Yo ya hable con ellos y me han dicho que les da igual

- OK, pero yo haré las labores domesticas¿vale?

- Como te sientas más a gusto

- Gracias mil veces de nuevo, Sra. Figg

- De nada Harry, creo que la adolescencia es algo muy importante y no quiero que esa familia te la malogre, puedes invitar a quien quieras

- No gracias, prefiero meditar sobre...ehmm...

- La fiesta del otro día¿verdad- decía muy seriamente Arabella

- Bueno si¿como lo sabe- un poco avergonzado

- Por que pasaron muchas cosas, o me equivoco...

- La verdad si... pero no es momento para hablar de esto¿puedo ir a dar un paseo?

�¡Con los tiempos que corren? Te patina la azotea

- No me va a pasar nada, se lo juro, solo quiero... meditar

- Me convenciste, pero te voy a estar observando

- OK...como usted ordene

Harry se ducho, cambio y acomodo su pelo, como había hecho para la fiesta y salio, con una ropa bastante sport y obvio con sus lentes de contacto. Como no tenía un lugar fijo donde ir, comenzó a vagar por la ciudad sin ningún sentido hasta que llego a la pastelería donde ordeno helado de pistacho con torta de chocolate. Mientras comía vio a lo lejos a un joven rubio y lo llamo...

¡Malfoy!

- Potter...digo Harry

- Hola ¿como estas- preguntó amablemente

- Ahí bien... con algunos problemas pero bien¿y tu?

- Bien bien, Arabella me ofreció a que me quedara y no pude rechazarla

- Entonces... �¡te quedas ahí?

- Si, supongo... ¿No quieres venir un fin de semana o algo- no entendía por que el ofrecimiento, el chico le daba lástima o algo por el estilo.

- Me encantaría, pero me tienes que avisar con tiempo¿OK?

- OK... ¿Quieres algo de tomar o de comer?

- Me encantaría, pero tengo que hacer otras cosas, para eso vine...

- Uhmmm esta bien, en esta semana te estoy mandando una lechuza para confirmar si vienes o no¿vale?

- Si claro, Adiós Harry ¡nos vemos en el Callejón!

- Chau Draco, gusto en hablar contigo

- Sr. la cuenta - Harry se quedo colgado ¡Sr. la cuenta!

- Ah... ¡Si¿Cuánto es?

- 3 dólares

- Tome, quédese con el cambio, gracias

Después de pasear por un rato mas por la cuidad, decidió que ya era hora de volver. Cuando entro en su habitación vio a la lechuza de Ron volando encima de su cama, ya que su ventana estaba abierta. La atrapo, le desato la carta y se dispuso a leerla

HOLA HARRY ¿COMO ESTAS? BUENO MI MAMA ESTA BASTANTE PREOCUPADA POR TI Y ME LE HE SUGERIDO PARA INVITARTE ESTE FIN DE SEMANA¿QUE DICES¿TE ANIMAS A VENIR? SOLO POR UN FIN¡DESDE HOY A LA NOCHE HASTA EL DOMINGO EN LA MAÑANA¡ESPERO TU RESPUESTA! BYE

RON

�¿Ir a su casa- pensó Harry - no estaría mal, si... �¿Por qué no? Un fin con Ron me va a hacer olvidar un poco de todo. Cogió pergamino, tinta y comenzó a responderle

¡CLARO RON¡OBVIO QUE ME GUSTARIA IR! PERO CON UNA CONDICION; ¡QUE TU VENGAS DESDE EL DOMINGO HASTA EL LUNES EN LA NOCHE! A POR CIERTO, ESTOY EN LA CASA DE ARABELLA, POR CUALQUIER COSA¿OK, VOY A AVISARLE, CHAITOS

Doblo la carta y se la amarro a la lechuza en la pata. Cuando vio que por fin la lechuza se había alejado lo suficiente.

¡Arabella¡Arabella- comenzó a llamarla Harry

¿Qué pasa dulce?

¿Que bonita que estas¿Con quien vas a salir?

- Gracias por el piropo, pero no te lo puedo decir

- Ba, eso no importa - trató de no darle importancia, pero se moría por saber con quien saldría - Yo te llamaba por otra cosa

- Te escucho

- Bueno Ron me invito a pasar el fin con el¿puedo?

¿A que hora pasan a buscarte?

- En la noche

- Bien, yo voy a salir pero te deje dinero para que ordenes una pizza. Regreso a las 6

- Gracias ¡Que te diviertas!

- De todas maneras jovencito. A mi edad no te invitan así nomás

Mientras Harry ya tenia todo listo y solo faltaba que llegaran Arabella y los Weasley. Se puso a ver un poco de televisión, comió lo que había sobrado del almuerzo, en realidad estaba muy aburrido y decidió llamar a Hermione con su tarjeta

- Hola Herm¿Cómo estás?

- No me digas así.

¿Qué te pasa? Sólo te hablo para saludarte y mira como te pones

- Tienes razón, perdón Harry. He estado muy alterada por un montón de cosas.

- Entonces no estas muy bien que digamos

- No, en realidad necesitaba alguien con quien hablar

- Aquí me tienes¿para que soy bueno?

- Hoy recibí la nota de ron, invitándome para el fin de semana, pero yo voy a salir con otras personas. La verdad vamos a salir dos parejas, el chico que me gusta, yo, y unos amigos mas a cenar y le dije que no a Ron y creo que se ha molestado, pero yo tengo que estar con ese chico, no puedo faltar a la cita. Como dicen, "tengo que ganar puntos"

¡Ay Hermione en que líos te metes! Yo creo que le gustas a Ron y por eso se molesto, pero si te gusta ese chico, no le queda otra que resignarse y tu sal con ese chico, que espero que te trate bien, porque sino¡Ya me va a conocer¿Se puede saber quien es?

¿Me prometes que no se lo dices a nadie?

¿Con quién crees que hablas¿Un mortífago- preguntó en tono burlón.

- Es…es…Draco - dijo con cierto tono de vergüenza en la voz.

- Ahhh, ahora entiendo todo... Me lo encontré en San Antonio y me dijo que no se podía quedar porque tenía que hacer cosas mas importantes... Ya me imagino a que restaurante te quiere llevar.

�¡Si? Dime¡A ver como me visto y todo!

¿Estas loca? le arruinaría la cena y a los chicos nos gusta sorprenderlas¡Y que nos sorprendan¡Además a ti todo te queda lindo¡Nada te puede quedar mal!

¡Jajajaja! Me da risa lo romántico que estas Harry¿No te gustara nadie por ahí?

- No, lo digo en serio, vamos Herm lo que te pongas va a quedar impactado.

- Vamos Harry, ni �¿Ursula- había cierto tono de recelo.

- Ursula es muy atractiva, divertida, interesante, pero nunca me paso algo con ella, sólo es una buena amiga y punto - esto lo dijo un poco molesto.

- Como tú digas, bueno pues Harry me tengo que arreglar, hablamos otro día, bye, besos, saludos¡cuídate!

¡Tu también! y diviértete, ponte algo sencillo¡todo te queda bien!

- OK, adiós

¡Ay estas chicas- se dijo Harry ¡Siempre tan problemáticas!

Harry siguió esperando durante mucho tiempo a los Weasley, ya que Arabella había llegado hace un momento. Se puso a leer una revista hasta que se acordó que tenía que mandarle la carta a Draco y escribió muy rápido la invitación, la ato a la pata de Hedwig, quien respondió con amabilidad y emprendió vuelo. Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron los Weasley, se despidió de Arabella y se fue con ellos vía polvos flu. Cuando llegaron a la Madriguera cenaron y se fueron a sus cuartos. Harry no sabía como decirle a Ron lo de Hermione

- Ron, porque no invitaste a Hermione

- Si la invite, solo que no quiso venir

¿Sabes por que?

- No no lo se�¿Acaso tu lo sabes- dijo casi gritando

- Obvio que no. Hoy hable con ella, pero no me dijo nada ni de eso, ni de esto, estaba como feliz - no quería meter púa, aunque sentía deseos de hacerlo.

- Supongo

Harry no quiso devolverle la palabra, porque sabia que se iba a armar una muy grande si lo hacia, prefirio ordenar sus cosas y cambiar de tema. Ahora hablaban animadamente de Quidditch y lo que se venia este año. Vieron la hora y para haber hecho un viaje tan largo, ya era hora de dormir, pero Harry no podía, por lo que salio alrededor de la casa y se dio con que Ginny también estaba despierta, sentada en el gras fue a su lado y se quedo muy callado por mucho tiempo, hasta que rompió el hielo

- Parece que no soy el único que no puede dormir - no obtuvo respuesta ¿En que piensas Ginny?

- En muchas cosas, lo que me pasaba el año pasado y lo que me pasa ahora, son muchos problemas juntos.

- Vaya parece que todos tienen problemas -meditó - Si quieres cuéntame

- Es que no se como te lo tomes Harry, no es fácil decir esto

- Soy un joven muy abierto que respeta todas las opiniones¡Vamos!

- Bueno esta bien... Para empezar son problemas sentimentales. Desde que te vi en la estación hasta el ultimo día del año pasado, tu me gustabas muchísimo, eras mi héroe, mi salvador, pero en tu fiesta de cumpleaños me di cuenta que solo era un primer amor y ya no sentía el mismo ardor en el pecho cada vez que te veía o me mirabas, si no te diste cuenta, podía cambiar contigo mas de tres frases sin ponerme roja y ahí fue cuando lo vi, tan lindo, conversando como todo un hombre grande, churrisimo, sus gestos - Harry la veía comprensivo - Ese chico es Draco, pero yo se que nunca se va a poder fijar en mi, porque se muy bien que le gusta otra chica, y lo peor es que es mi mejor amiga, Hermione, se le notaba cuando la veía o la abrazaba, y bueno también por otro lado que jamás se juntaría con una Weasley, ni aunque Voldemort lo amenazara...- se le escaparon una lagrimas. Le había confesado su vida a él.

- Ginny, primero y ante todo, discúlpame si nunca me di cuenta que sentías algo más por mi que una simple amistad y sobre Draco, no debo de ser yo el que te lo diga pero me parece que de verdad le gusta Hermione, pero lucha por él, hazle saber que estas ahí, que puedes ser su confidente, su mejor amiga¡epa! Tampoco sin sacarle el novio a Hermione¿ah? No se porque algo me dice que esa relación no va a durar mucho, son muy diferentes.

- Que extraño. Gracias por escucharme y darme consejos - le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Ginny... tu eres como la hermana que siempre quise tener, la que te cuida, te da consejos y como hermana menor le cuenta sus problemas al mayor, y bueno si aceptas ser mi hermanita... ¡Yo estaría encantado!

- Claro que si Harry, ahora se que puedo confiar en ti. No es como Ron, que todo se lo toma a broma. A veces pienso que nunca llegará a la madurez completa.

Se quedaron abrazados un buen tiempo, con ese calor de hermanos que siente uno cuando tiene plena confianza en el otro, pero no se dieron cuenta que Ron los observaba desde la ventana de su habitación un poco enojado. El resto del fin de semana, Harry les enseño a jugar fútbol, ya que entre las cosas que Arabella le había dejado en el closet, había una pelota. Ron seguía un poco molesto por lo de la otra noche y pensó otra cosa, ya que Ginny y Harry paraban juntos casi todo el tiempo y Harry la protegía de muchas bromas de los gemelos.

El lunes Ron y Draco, al pesar de Ron, fueron a la casa de Harry y como unos chicos los habían retado a jugar fútbol, llamaron a Fred, George y como no les quedaba otra, Harry convenció a Duddley para que juegue como arquero, ya que estaba solo en la casa. El equipo de Harry no jugaba tan mal, pero no alcanzaba, así que los reunió a todos, menos a Duddley y les dijo:

- Esto es como el Quidditch; Fred y George boten la pelota con una patada, siempre y cuando llegue por su lado no patean a la pierna del jugador, solo saquéenle la pelota¿vale?

- Vale - dijeron al unísono

�¿Ron te acuerdas de las tácticas! Pases cortos, largos, paredes¿abastecimiento de pelota- ron asintió - Eso es lo que quiero que hagas, a Draco y a mi nos tienes que pasar la pelota cada vez que puedas o sino juegas para atrás, que los gemelos la botaras hacia adelante¿vale?

- Bien, así lo haré - asintió

- Y por ultimo Draco, nosotros tenemos que meter la pelota en el arco y también buscarla, no dejar que salga del su área¿Entendido¡Vamos!

Los chicos jugaban mucho mejor de lo que creían y quedaron empatados 4 a 4, con 3 goles de Draco y uno de Harry. Al final, Ron se tuvo que ir a su casa el mismo lunes en la noche con Fred y George, porque su mama no quería que se quedara más tiempo en la casa de Arabella. Draco imito esta acción, excusándose con que no podía porque se sentía incomodo y quedaron para verse el jueves en el callejón a las 10:30, ya que el viernes tendrían que volver al colegio.


	5. El Cofre y el Callejón

**Capitulo 4:** El Cofre y el Callejón

**Autor:** HH

* * *

Harry acompaño hasta su casa y él le pidió que no le dijera nada a su papá porque no lo dejaban salir a jugar fútbol. Harry asintió se despidió con un... "hasta el próximo año" y se fue donde Arabella, cuando vio que una lechuza entraba por su ventana. Enseguida subió corriendo, pensando que era una mala noticia. Cuándo por fin llegó a su cuarto vio que la lechuza ya se había ido y le había dejado un paquete. Cuando lo abrió vio como un colgante con el escudo de Hogwarts y se partía en 4 (cada casa un trozo) y notó que la caja tenía un doble fondo. Se dispuso a abrirlo y encontró un mapa muy desgastado en él decía:

"SI LO TIENES EN TUS MANOS LO TIENES QUE DESCIFRAR ANTES DE TERMINAR EL CURSO, DURANTE EL CUAL DESCUBRIRÁS MUCHOS MISTERIOS, DENTRO O FUERA DEL CASTILLO, ENCUENTRA CADA LUGAR SEÑALADO EN EL MAPA Y EL OBJETO QUE HAY EN ESE LUGAR, LUEGO JUNTALOS Y DESCIFRALOS, SINO CUMPLES CON LO MANDADO, ALGO TERRIBLE PASARA. HAY ALGUIEN MAS BUSCANDO ESTO, PERO CON OTRO FIN"

Harry se quedo pensando mucho en este mensaje, lo releyó como 5 veces y ¡No cabía en el juego de por que a él¡Justo a él! Ya tenía muchos problemas como para caer en un juego y con una amenaza... pensó eso, que sólo era un juego y que no iba a suceder nada, pero luego pregunto por qué el símbolo de Hogwarts en la caja y el colgante. Para él nada de eso tenía explicación.

Decidió tomar un baño, para refrescar la cabeza y bueno quitarse el sudor, nunca había sudado tanto, ni en un partido de quidditch! Eso si ¡estaba menos cansado! luego decidió comer algo, porque se le había despertado el apetito y encontró en la refri torta y un poco de helados. Se sirvió un poco de cada uno y se fue a su cuarto. Después que hubiese comido todo, ver TV, se puso el pijama y se fue a dormir.

Los días pasaron y llegó el jueves, Harry se vistió lo bastante simpático como para ir al callejón. Arabella lo llevó hasta el caldero chorreante, donde Harry se tomo un jugo y pasó al callejón. Cuando llegó, los Weasley ya habían llegado, también estaba Hermione, y a Draco no se le veía por ningún lado.

¡Hola Gin- dijo Harry sonriente

¡Hola Harry�¿Como estas! Te extrañe

¡Yo también- tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara. Ron y Herm los veían como diciendo... �¿De que me perdí�¿Ya compraste todo!

- Nopo, hace un ratito llegamos nomás

- Bueno - Harry no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Ron y Hemione

- Hola Harry - dijo Ron para hacerse notar

¡Ah¡Chicos�¡Como están- dijo un poco avergonzado Harry

- Bien, pero no tan bien como tu - dijo de mala gana Herm

¡Ni lo creas¡Ya les voy a contar lo que me paso! Tu también estas invitada Gin, si quieres puedes venir.

- Bueno, lo pensare

- OK ¡Vaya Herm¡Que haces que cada día te ves más simpática!

¿Ahora quien gilea a quién- preguntó con burla - Gracias - respondió sonrojándose levemente.

- No te preocupes. Este año va a ser "diferente"

¿Po...por que lo dices- pregunto Hermione

- Lo presiento

Con esto Harry dio por terminada la conversación. Fueron a Gringots a cambiar y sacar plata, en el caso de Harry y luego a comprar las cosas para el colegio. Primero fueron a la librería y pidieron 2 paquetes completos de 5to curso para Hogwarts y un libro de DCAO para Ron, pues el ya tenía todo lo demás heredado de los gemelos, y además compraron plumas, tinta, pergaminos (que ahora los vendían por blocks). Luego fueron a la veterinaria a ver animales y divertirse un rato. Cuando estuvieron muy cansados se fueron a la heladería donde se encontraron con Draco sentado solo.

- Hola chicos, los estuve esperando

- Es la hora - le dijo Harry a Gin en un susurro

- Hola Malfoy¿como estas- saludó Ron

- Hola Harry¿no me saludas?

- Ehmmm, si claro�¿Por qué no- le estrecho la mano

- Estás raro Harry - le dijo Herm

- No nada que ver, solo hablaba con Gin de algo importante

- No me refería a eso, pero si tu dices que nada que ver, yo te creo.

- Gracias. Ahora que estamos reunidos, les tengo que contar algo

�¿Sobre qué!

- Les voy a contar, pero no me interrumpan�¿si! tal vez creerán que es algo tonto, pero para mí tiene algo de sentido

Harry les contó lo del paquete con el mapa, el colgante y el mensaje, mientras todos lo veían con cara irónica, como que no cayeron en la cuenta

- Miren chicos esto es serio. Dumbledore me dijo que mi regalo me lo daría en Hogwarts o un poquito antes, y este cofre traía el emblema de Hogwarts. Mañana en King Cross se los muestro, pero para mí no es ninguna broma y si es un juego, por lo menos tendré con que divertirme un poco, pero si no es así... Tendré muchos problemas...

- Harry yo creo que estás exagerando un poco, pero la decisión que tomes yo te apoyo - dijo Gin - Sea un juego o algo muy serio.

�¿Estás seguro que era un mapa verdadero- dijo Herm y Harry asintió - Veremos en Hogwarts y hablaremos con Dumbledore

- Si, no te hagas bolas

- Bueno yo a mi pap�, los últimos días que estuve con él, lo veía como medio preocupado, bajo miles de libros, pero no sabía porque

- Gracias por tu información Draco, pero no nos sirve de mucho. Gracias chicos, yo sabía que me iban a apoyar, aunque sea algo muy raro.

Se quedaron conversando sobre los últimos días de vacaciones, lo de la casa de Ron, el partido de fútbol, las salidas, etc., hasta que sonó un celular...

- Mío - dijo Harry. Todos se quedaron �- Hola Arabella, si si en 30 minutos afuera. Bye.

�¡Y eso- Preguntó Ron y Draco

- Un teléfono inalámbrico... - me lo dio Arabella para que me encontrara cada vez que estuviera fuera de la casa

¡A ver- dijo Herm

- No lo malogres¿ah- Hermione veía con cara sorprendida todos los números que tenía Harry. Al parecer no había perdido el tiempo en casa de Arabella �¡Que pasa Herm�¿Acaso no conoces un cel!

�¿Uy Harry una admiradora!

�¡Qué�¿De que hablas!

- De este mensaje... ¡HOLA CHURRO! TODO ESTA BIEN POR ACA¡ESPERO QUE TU TAMBIÉN! TENGO UNA SORPRESA, PERO NO TE LA PUEDO DECIR TODAVÍA...-Hermione hizo como una cara de asco - URSULA

¡A si! Ese mensaje me lo mandó 3 días después de mi cumple, parece que Arabella le dio mi cel... Bueno chicos, yo tengo que ver unas cosas por ahí

¿A donde vas- quiso saber Ron

- Por ahí, tengo que comprar algo. Adiós chicos, nos vemos mañana - y se despidió de las chicas con un beso en la mejilla y de los chicos, estrechándoles la mano

Harry se fue y compró una túnica de gala nueva, color azul marino y otra roja, luego cuando se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado los 30 minutos, salió disparado a la puerta del caldero chorreante. Llegas justo¡Pasa- dijo Arabella. Y sin más, Harry volvió con Arabella y las compras.


	6. Camino a Hogwarts

**Capítulo 5:** Camino a Hogwarts

**Autor:** HH

* * *

- Harry¿Ya ordenaste todo para mañana- grito Arabella

- Mmm la verdad no - se dijo para sí Harry

Todo estaba muy callado esa tarde, era un poco raro, pero Harry tenía pena de irse de esa casa, ya que este había sido un verano muy diferente para él, haciendo las cosas que le gustaban, y sin nadie que se las reprochara. Había conocido a dos grandes personas: Ursula y Draco, de quien espera una amistad como la de Ron. Además había encontrado en Arabella a la tía perfecta, la que siempre quiso tener, no como Petunia, que era más un sargento de la cárcel de mujeres que una tía. También había crecido mucho, ya no era el niño al que todo lo que pasaba lo afectaba, sino que había sabido enfrentar todo lo que se pusiera en su camino, había madurado. Pero también había aprendido a tratar con las chicas, ya no era el niño que tenía vergüenza cada vez que veía a Cho, es más ya se le había pasado ese enamoramiento por ella, ya no la veía de la misma manera, ahora sólo la veía como una chica más. También había sido un verano bueno, porque había conocido más a Ginny y hasta la había autodenominado su hermana. Lo único malo era que estaba entre su mejor amiga, Hermione, y Ginny por el tema de Draco, pero prefería no pensar en eso.

Después de unos momentos en seguir pensando en los momentos bonitos del verano, pensó en dejar todo listo para el día siguiente, ya que no tendría mucho tiempo. Ya lo había agarrado la noche, eran como las 10 y se dispuso a ordenar todo. Primero se ducho y se puso el pijama. Luego dejó en el ropero la ropa que Arabella le había "prestado" (porque Harry no lo quería aceptar como un regalo) y guardó la suya, la que había comprado en el mall con Ursula, en su baúl, sólo dejó afuera unos jeans, un polo sport, un sweater, sus zapatillas y sus lentes de contacto, obviamente también ropa interior y una toalla.

Enseguida guardó todos los libros, plumas, bloks de pergaminos, túnicas, sombrero, y su varita la dejó encima de su ropa.

Cuando por fin hubo guardado todo y dejar el cuarto en perfecto orden, pues no quería tener problemas con Arabella, se fue a dormir.

�¡Harry son las 10- gritaba desesperada Arabella

�¿Qué¡Me quede dormido¡No puede ser! Me voy a bañar

- Si apurate, voy a prepararte el desayuno

En 15 minutos, Harry ya estaba abajo con todas sus cosas, el cuarto perfectamente ordenado y obviamente bañado, cambiado y peinado a su estilo.

- Listo hijo, siéntate

- Gracias - Harry comenzó a comer el pan lo más rápido que pudo

- Voy calentando el carro

- Gracias - ya iba por los panqueques

Cuando por fin termino su gran desayuno, se lavó los diente, se puso un poco de perfume y bajo de inmediato, puso sus cosas en la maletera del auto, se subió al auto y puso un poco de música. Cuando llegaron a King´s Cross había más gente de lo normal y no había donde cuadrar

- Bueno mejor me despido acá y bajo yo solo - sonrió Harry

¡Ni loca! Yo no me voy hasta que no hayas subido a ese tren

¡Ay Arabella! Ya tengo 15¡Se cuidarme! Aparte con tanta gente y magos, no creo que los mortífagos se atrevan a hacerme algo

¿Me prometes que te cuidas?

¡SIP! Gracias por todo Arabella, me encantó estar en tu casa¡Nos vemos el próximo año! Eres la mejor tía que alguien pueda tener y no sabes cuan agradecido estoy de que me hayas sacado de esa casa.

- Sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras, aunque no creo que sea necesario... Bueno Harry un beso, cuídate... Bye

- Que quie- Arabella arrancó el auto - Adiós

Un poco confundido Harry entró a la estación, y directamente se dirigió donde siempre se encontraba con sus amigos, pero no vio a nadie, así que decidió pasar la barrera, dejar sus cosas en un vagón y regresar. Aún así, siendo las 10:45 no veía a nadie de sus amigos por ahí así que decidió ir por un chocolate a las maquinitas.

Estuvo paseando rato por la estación hasta que volvió al punto de origen y por fin vio que estaban todos los Weasley algo preocupados

- Harry¡Al fin- dijo Ron ¿Tus cosas?

¡Adentro! Hola Sr. y Sra Weasley, Ginny, Gemelos - saludo Harry

�¿Hace cuanto que estas ac�!

¡10 minutos! Solo que como tenía ganas de un dulce, y no había nadie, decidí coger un vagón y comprar uno, mientras los esperaba.

- Al fin piensas en algo - dijo Ginny

�¿Como que pienso¡Jajaja!

�¿Como estas- pregunto la Sra. Weasley

¡Muy bien!

¡Hola chicos- saludaron a la vez Herm y Draco

- Hola - dijeron todos. El tren dio una pitada

¡Bueno vamos- dijo Ron

Cruzaron la barrera y subieron corriendo al compartimiento, a la vez como pudieron se despidieron. Cuando caminaban se encontraron con Dean, Seamus y Neville, quienes se asombraron de que Draco este parando con el trío famoso y ahora Ginny. Neville al verla se puso muy rojo, pues se acordaba del año pasado y sentía algo por ella.

- Creo que le gustas - le dijo Harry a Ginny

- Tal vez - y Harry se quedo estúpido. Cuando por fin se habían instalado, nadie hablaba y Hermione rompió el silencio.

- Eeeee chicos...- dijo un poco nerviosa

- Si que pasa - dijeron

- Bueno tengo que darles una noticia

- Mejor yo se lo digo - dijo Draco - Estamos saliendo. A Ginny, Ron e inclusive Harry, aunque no sabia porque se les venía el mundo encima.

- E...es una bro... broma�¿no- dijo Ron un poco nervioso

- Bueno Ginny y yo...- vacilo un momento - también - finalizó

�¿QUE- dijo Ron �¡Ustedes también!

- Si, ayer se lo pedí - dijo Harry haciéndole muecas a una Ginny muy confundida �¿No cierto preciosa!

- Si. Pensábamos mantenerlo en secreto, pero bueno - apoyo Ginny

- Mira que coincidencia - agregó Herm

- Felicitaciones Harry - dijo un inseguro Draco

- Igualmente para los dos - respondieron Ginny y Harry.

- Creo... creo que mejor me voy - dijo Ron que había estado en shok

- Ehmm nosotros también tenemos cosas que hablar - sin más Harry y Ginny salieron y se dirigieron a un compartimiento vacío. Mientras tanto Ginny le dirigía miradas de desconcierto a Harry

�¿Por que lo hiciste- dijo un poco molesta

- Bueno la verdad no se porque, sólo se que algo dentro de mí me lo dijo y me obligo

¡Ja¡Celos¡Eso es lo que tienes!

- No hables estupideces¿quieres? Lo hice por ti, para que no te dejen en ridículo y quedes como una sonsa

"¡Como tu digas"El gran HP enamorado de su mejor amiga... quien lo diría" - se decía Ginny en la cabeza.

¿Entonces aceptas esta mentirita?

- Esta bien, pero que no se pase del límite¿OK?

- Estoy seguro, esos dos tienen algo parecido a lo nuestro

�¿Cómo!

- Que se súper noto cuando Draco puso su cara de molesto cuando di la noticia, no se lo podía creer. Les pagamos con la misma moneda.

- Jajajaja... - risa irónica ¡Que mas quisiera!

¡Dale tiempo nomás! Vas a ver como caen. Digo cae - se corrigió

- Ojal�, bueno "amor" (en tono irónico) ¿Vamos?

- Jajajajaja. Vamos - le extendió el brazo como si se tratara de un matrimonio

Cuando pasaban por lo compartimientos vecinos, todo el mundo se preguntaba�¿Harry y Ginny�¿Hermione y Draco! Cuando llegaron al compartimiento, fingieron estar jugando a las cosquillas y Draco y Hermione estaban conversando. Se sentaron enfrente, Harry abrazando a Ginny y así se pasaron todo el camino, nadie decía una sola palabra. Cuando pasó el carrito de los dulces, Harry le compró a Ginny los dulces que ella quisiera, caso que no pasó con Draco y Hermione. Más tarde se aparecieron Crabe y Goyle para enfrentar a Draco, pero este simplemente los ignoró y estos insultaron a Harry, lo que hizo que ellos reaccionaran y con un simple hechizo, los hicieron retroceder. Cuando por fin Ginny se había quedado dormida y Harry estaba por hacer lo mismo, llegó Ron...

- Acá est�- y se fue. Harry comprendió que estaba molesto

- Hola Harry¿podemos hablar- dijo Cho

- Si claro, vamos al compartimiento del costado - Hermione y Draco lo miraron extrañado.

- Acá estamos - dijo Harry sin sentarse ¿Que querías decirme?

- Te quería pedir disculpas por todo lo que te hice pasar el año pasado y por echarte la culpa del torneo y lo que pasó con Cedric

- Todo bien, de verdad, ya no me afecta en lo mas mínimo

- Entonces¿me perdonas?

- Si claro... ¿Amigos- le estrecho la mano

- Amigos

En ese momento Harry sintió como se le nublaba la mente e iba cayendo despacio por un túnel y llegaba a una casa muy moderna, que no lograba reconocer. Veía como poco a poco ese lugar se convertía en blanco y negro. Veía una sombra pasar por su costado y sintió ese frío intenso, por lo que supuso que era un dementor. Pero extrañamente, no le pasó nada. Siguió caminando, persiguiendo a la sombra, que entró a una habitación, donde había una pareja durmiendo tranquilamente. Harry al ver el desastroso final que les esperaba lo único que escuchó fue: conque acá estabas Sam Whealer, a lo que Harry gritó �¡CUIDADO! derrepente, era como si volviera a ver la luz, cada vez más claro y a sus amigos alrededor. Estaba todo 5to curso de Gryffindor. Se levantó rápido.

�¿Harry que te pasó- preguntó Ginny

- Nada... amor - dijo dudando

¿Como que nada? Sudabas frió y como que buscabas algo y luego gritaste y volviste

- Es muy extraño chicos, más adelante se los contare

- Pero... �¿Que acaso no confías en nosotros- pregunto Herm

- Claro que si, pero prefiero esperar, si me vuelve a ocurrir, se los juro les contare, parece que ahora es sólo un mal sueño y falta de azúcar. Se me bajó la presión.

¿Estas seguro- dijo Ron ayudándolo a pararse

- Si, ahora chicos no se preocupen - todos estaban admirados, pues siempre que pasaba algo así Harry recurría a enfermería

¿Volvemos- preguntó Ginny

- Nos tenemos que cambiar, faltan 20 minutos para llegar

¿Cuanto tiempo estuve dormido?

- Media hora - respondió cansado Seamus

Todos se retiraron a cambiarse, las chicas en el compartimiento de la derecha y los chicos en el de la izquierda.

- Así que te enganchaste con mi hermana, Harry - dijo Ron

- Si¿tienes algún problema?

- Conque la...

- Ya se, ya se todo el rollo de hermano protector - corto Harry

- Espero que lo tengas claro y presente

- Ni lo dudes, yo... yo la quiero mucho

¿Y tú que onda con Herm- preguntó Ron a Draco

- Nada, solo las cosas se dieron muy rápido, es una chica muy inteligente, linda, cariñosa, tierna, comprensiva... atrac-

- Bueno, bueno. Creo que mejor vamos¿no- corto nuevamente Harry

- Si mejor- dijo de mala gana Ron. Justo cuando salieron el tren se detuvo.

¡Pero que churras se ven con capa- vaciló Ron

¡Jajajajajaja- se rieron todos

¡Ay Potter a ti que te quedaba tan bien la ropa muggle!

¡Jajajaja!

- No lo molesten, le queda lindo - Ginny le dio un piquito a Harry

- Vamos amor - dijo Draco, tomando de la cintura a Herm. Harry imitó a Draco y salieron las dos parejas. Bajaron y Harry se quedo tieso pues no podía creer a quien tenía enfrente

¡Ursula- gritó con muchísima emoción.

- Harry�¡Al fin�¡Cuánto tiempo!

�¿Qué haces ac�!

¡Vengo a tu curso!

¿Y qué paso con Francia?

- Mis papas al final hablaron con Dumbledore y este les prometió protección segura y la mejor educación. Si todos los alumnos son como tu, no tendré ningún problema.

- Eso ni lo dudes

- Aparte que contigo acá me siento más segura

¡Buena con el gileo- dijo Ginny ¡Pero es mi novio- aclaró tomándolo

- Ay perdóname Gin. No sabía de verdad - miró a Harry bastante confundida.

- No te preocupes, ella sabe que es a la única que amo - le dirigió una mirada significativa.

- Basta de melosidades acá y vamos a los carruajes - terminó Ron

Había mucha más gente de lo normal, parecía como una procesión de alumnos, y "los amigos" no sabían a que se debía esta multitud.

¡Hola Hagrid- saludaron todos

¡Hola muchachos- saludó de la misma manera �¡Los de primero por ac�!

- Creo que me tengo que ir con ellos - dijo Ursula

"Sí, vete" - se dijo Hermione

- Ojalá quedes en Gryffindor¡Así serías una más!

¿Qué más quisiera? No me faltaría nada

¿Por que me parece que esa frase ya la he escuchado- preguntó Harry y Ginny le tiró un codazo ¡Ouch!

- Adiós chicos

Los 5 entraron en un carruaje, un poco apretados, pero entraron y cuando llegaron se quedaron con la boca abierta

�¡QUÉ PASO AQUI- dijo Hermione


	7. La Cena y las Discusiones

**Capitulo 6:** La Cena y las Discusiones

**Autor:** HH

* * *

- Está rarísimo - mencionó Ron, quien se había quedado más tarado

- Vamos chicos con la vuelta de Vold... el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, todo puede pasar�¿No! parece que a Dumbledore se le salió un tornillo ¡jajaja- comenzó a reír sarcásticamente Harry

- Ay este chico, tan lindo¡pero tan tarado- termino Ginny

El castillo tenía una decoración única, como muy pocas veces, según Herm, se había hecho. Estaba mucho más limpio que antes. Tenía una serpiente alrededor de la puerta, un león en el jardín derecho, en el jardín izquierdo un topo y un águila mágicamente hechizada para que vuele encima del castillo. Encima de la puerta había un estandarte más grande, más fino y más detallado que el de los años pasados.

Por adentro del castillo no estaba tan diferente que afuera. También lo habían limpiado más de lo de costumbre, había nuevas armaduras y el gran comedor estaba más lujoso. Nadie comprendía esta extraña situación que se vivía, pues no había motivo para hacerlo, ya que el regreso de Voldemort no era una celebración. Hermione se despidió momentáneamente de Draco, con un saludo volado y se sentó junto a Ron y al frente de Harry y Ginny, quienes por ser novios, se habían sentado juntos.

- Bueno otro año más - comenzó Dumbledore - pero no es un año cualquiera. Con la vuelta del Sr. Tenebroso, el mundo mágico tiene muchos problemas y no los queremos alarmar, sino más bien, proteger. Por eso, para distraerlos un poco, hemos ideado un año diferente que justo concuerda con los 3000 años de la fundación de Hogwarts- todos se quedaron con cara de "ya entendimos" - Bueno este año, no sólo va a haber campeonato de quidditch, sino también va a ser un año para conocer más las costumbres muggles, ya que ellos son los más afectados en este tiempo oscuro para nuestro mundo. El deporte más practicado por el otro mundo: el fútbol y bueno para profesores, el Golf. Ya me adjuntaron las reglas y los árbitros son magos infiltrados en el mundo muggle. La competencia este año se dará por casas y por dos equipos: hombres contra mujeres. Por otra parte, habrá un intercambio a Italia, a un colegio, donde no sólo se practica magia, también se vive como un casi muggle, se pueden presentar en la oficina de la profesora Macgonagall y será elegido un alumno. Como todos los años, el bosque prohibido esta más que prohibido. Desde el primer día de clases, los alumnos que deseen salir en la tarde a pasear, será vigilado, por alguno de nuestros custodios: Hocicos, Prof. Lupin, la Sra. Figg, los profesores y sobre todo por mi. Cada unos se ocupará de un lugar. Bueno este año acogeremos en nuestro colegio a Fleur Delacour como profesora de DCAO y al profesor Lupin como asesor. Bueno sino hay nada más que agregar, pasemos a la selección por favor - todo el Comedor prorrumpió en aplausos- Profesora proceda por favor.

El sombrero comenzó con su canción anual, y luego pasaron los alumnos de primero y por último, Ursula quien se sentía muy nerviosa.

- Ursula Vélez, dijo la profesora. Después de unos minutos y mientras que todo el comedor la veía, el sombrero gritó... ¡SLYTHERIN!

Draco la recibió animadamente, mientras Harry ponía una cara como que "ya fue" y Hermione entre aliviada y preocupada. Ron y Ginny ni se molestaron en hacer algún gesto. Sólo Ginny le dirigió una leve sonrisa a su novio

- Bueno ¡A Comer- vociferó el director

- Que pena que no quedo con nosotros - dijo Harry

- Por mi mejor - aseguró Herm

- Por que le tienes tanta bronca¿Qué te ha hecho- se altero Harry

- Nació, con eso me basta y sobra

- Deberías conocerla mejor. Tu no eres así Herms. Dale una oportunidad.

- Ya basta amor, por favor, no quiero que se peleen - cortó Ginny

- Está bien- sonrió pícaramente Harry y agrego - sólo por ti

- Me pueden decir¿Por qué me ocultaron sus relaciones- por fin hablaba Ron ¿Por qué me lo ocultaron?

- Bueno Ron... - era Harry el que hablaba - yo pensaba que te ibas a enfadar por estar con tu hermana, no fue por que desconfiara - titubeo - eee...eee..., aparte como todo el mundo sabía que a mi me gustaba Cho, pues que pensarían al saber que salgo con la hermana de mi mejor amigo - finalizó.

¿Por qué con Draco- se dirigió hacía Hermione un poco lúgubre.

- De eso no quiero hablar, corto Herm

- Vamos Herm, entre nosotros no hay secretos - opinó Ginny

- Bueno porque es un chico muy sensible, lindo, amable, y que pasó por mucho. Este verano aprendí a conocerlo bastante

- Así que tu eras su pañuelo - otra vez la empezó Harry

- Piensa lo que quieras, total yo pensaba que ibas a estar con la fácil esa, y eso que sólo la conocías hace dos días. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo estúpida que soy por creerte todo lo que hablas. "Ursula es muy atractiva, divertida, interesante, pero nunca me paso algo con ella, sólo es una buena amiga y punto" - imitó la voz de Harry en el teléfono - Ahora sé de quién te habías enamorado.

- Estoy con la chica más maravillosa del mundo y para tu información Ursula nunca me gustó. En eso no te mentí.

�¡Bueeeeenoooo¡Paren-grito Ron ¡Esto no es una competencia de quien tiene el mejor novio o novia¡Estamos entre amigos- Silencio total

¡Me voy! No aguanto más esta situación - respiró profundo ¡Para su mayor información soy prefecta¡Nos vemos arriba!

- Adiós - dijeron al unísono

�¿Vamos- preguntó Harry a sus amigos, quienes afirmaron y subieron.

Todo el colegio comentaba sobre los deportes que se jugarían, cómo serían las nuevas reglas, que había impuesto Dumbledore y en cuanto al viaje de intercambio, todo los comentarios eran un " ¡no, no quiero, no tengo ganas, que aburrido, etc.". Harry pensaba algo parecido, no tenía ganas de irse de Hogwarts. Cuando pasaban por el pasillo que dividía el colegio, entendieron por qué Hermione se había ido tan rápido. La encontraron despidiéndose de Draco, a juegos, caricias, y besos, felices de la vida, o sea la teoría de Harry estaba descartada. Ellos de verdad se querían, o simulaban hacerlo.

- Tranquila - le dijo Harry a Ginny

- Si, si. No voy a dejar vencerme tan fácil

- Bien preciosa, esa es mi hermanita - le dijo en un susurro

¡Qué rápido pasamos a ser de hermanos a novios y de novios a hermanos-rió Ginny

- No me vas a negar que actuó muy bien como novio

- Por supuesto que no¡Eres todo un conquistador!

- Este año vengo con todas las pilas puestas. Quien sabe, a lo mejor, termino casado -los dos rieron por largo tiempo.

Harry tenía mucha razón, todas las chicas habían notado su cambio, de ser un chico inmaduro, paso a ser todo un hombre, que no le teme a nada y dispuesto a enfrentar todo. ¡Quien no se sentiría protegida por él! Todas las chicas suspiraban cuando pasaban a su lado y maldecían a Ginny, por andar con él. Por fin llegaron al retrato que justo estaba pasando Seamus. Pasaron y en la sala común todos los chicos hablaban animadamente de su verano. Harry, Ginny y Ron prefirieron irse a un sillón cerca del fuego. Harry sin dejar de abrazar a Ginny.

- Ron¿Nos puedes dejar un momento a solas por favor?

- Entiendo que quieran estar a solas. Nos vemos arriba.

- Bien¿De qué me querías hablar- preguntó misteriosa Ginny

- Bueno lo que vimos hace un rato, no era tan real�¿no!

- Si como que le faltaba algo, se veía un poco fingido, por eso no me preocupe, porque no lo note tan sentimental. Parecía una escena de novela que ve mi mamá.

- Ahora sabes lo que NO debemos hacer

- Si, esta todo claro. Por cierto Harry¿Por qué me ayudas? Yo no me trago el cuento ese de "para no quedar como una tonta".

- Ehmm...- justo se abrió el retrato y Ginny le dio un piquito a Harry

- Hola Herm - sonrió Ginny

- Hola chicos¿Cómo están?

- Todo bien �¿Tú¿Estuvo buena tu despedida- preguntó Harry con dolor en sus palabras

- Si, supongo que si.

- Bueno dulce, me muero de sueño - dijo Ginny, quien besó a Harry con un tierno, profundo y largo beso que duro bastante y al cual Harry respondió de la misma manera - A mi no me engañas, es por algo más - inquirió Ginny en un susurro que sólo él pudo escuchar.

- Chau amor. Mañana hablamos - quedó confundido Harry

- Chau Herm

¡Adiós Ginn! Vaya que si te pegó fuerte - opinó Herm, quien creía que el confundimiento de Harry era porque él estaba templado.

- Ah¡Perdón- dijo Harry

- Nada que tu relación con Ginny va mejor de lo que piensas, se nota que se quieren mucho.

- Si, como buenos her... - casi se le escapa ¡Novios que somos¿A ti como te va con Draquito- aprovecho la oportunidad

- Perfecto, un chico encantador, pocos como él - dijo no muy convencida

¿Encantador? Eso es un insulto para nosotros los hombres. Busca otros adjetivos.

- El punto es que me llegó lejos - a Harry no le gusto mucho esto

- Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, mañana tengo algunas cosas que pensar - inquirió Harry

¿Tu pensar en cosas¿Como qué¿Cómo seducir a la próxima chica?

- Hermione por favor no me vengas¿si? Es serio

¡Era una broma! Sabes que puedes contar conmigo

"El problema es contigo" - pensó Harry - Adiós - se despidió con un beso en la mejilla

- Adiós - dijo con una voz de boba total

¿Por que actuó así, acaso... no¡No puede ser que él me guste! Con Draco llevo una relación muy linda¡No puede pasar esto! Pero¿Por que cuando se dieron esos dos besos me sentí tan mal¿Por que me siento celosa de cualquier chica que se le acerca? BAAAAASTAAAAAAAA, mejor yo también me voy a dormir, ya hasta estoy pensando tonterías.

- Adiós - se despidió de toda la sala común.

Lo que ella no sabía era que el chico de ojos verdes se había puesto a pensar en esa frase que su conciencia le había puesto"El problema es contigo", aunque prefirió dejar eso a un lado y pensar en el "paquete" y su relación con los 3000 años de fundación de Hogwarts, hasta que el sueño lo venció y quedó rendido.


	8. Rompiendo Relaciones

**Capitulo 7:** Rompiendo Relaciones

**Autor:** HH

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó más temprano de lo normal, como a las 6:30, una de las razones era que no había podido dormir muy bien toda la noche, pensando en lo que le había dicho Ginny y también, porque si no se daba prisa con el cofre, el mundo mágico estaría en peligro. Se duchó rápido, se cambió y el reloj ya daba las 7 AM. Como no podía bajar a tomar desayuno porque todavía era muy temprano, decidió ir a la sala común, para ver si había alguien, aunque lo dudaba, con quien conversar o simplemente pensar. Se acomodó en uno de los sillones, frente a la chimenea, puesto que hacía un poco de frío, y reflexionó Uno marca que ya estoy en el, ese tiene que ser Hogwarts ¿Y los otros 4 ¿Por qué esta señalado Hogwarts Al terminar de hacer esta última reflexión, escuchó una risa muy lejana, proveniente de la escalera.

¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó Harry

- Es que pensabas muy extraño, hacías mímicas y bueno eso da risa – dijo Ginny en tono burlón dirigiéndose a su novio.

- Bueno, bueno, estaba tratando de reflexionar sobre el cofre, ese que me llegó en vacaciones. Tu sabes…

- Ahhhhh el de la maldición eso

- Si. Cada vez me convenzo más que es verdad, ven siéntate – Ginny se acomodó a su costado

- En otro momento me cuentas¿vale, porque me muero de hambre – Dijo la niña frotándose la barriga – Hablando de explicaciones, hermanito, usted me debe una respuesta a la pregunta de ayer

- Eeeehh creo que yo también tengo ham…

- Hola chicos - saludó Hermione. Harry se sintió más aliviado ¡Vaya que ustedes no pierden el tiempo! – mencionó un poco sorprendida

- Si¡Es que quiero estar más tiempo con la niña más linda!

¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer? – dijo un poco molesta

- En eso estábamos - disimuló Ginny – ¿Vamos?

¡Ah! Antes que me olvide, sus horarios – dijo Hermione orgullosa de ser prefecta

Los tres chicos se dirigieron hacia el comedor, comentando un poco el horario. A Harry y mucho menos a Hermione, les molestaba tener doble clase de pociones los martes y viernes con los de slytherin, ya que estaban Draco y Ursula. El desayuno estuvo muy tranquilo, sin peleas, ni discusiones, tampoco, bromas, ya que todos estaban muy intranquilos, por ser comienzos de año. El profesor de DCAO todavía no se sabía quien era, según Dumbledore llegaría después de Halloween, y por consecuente esa hora libre iba a ser reemplazada por duelo. Se dirigieron a sus dormitorios, se lavaron los dientes y salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda

¡Vaya Transformaciones a la primera! – Exclamó Harry – "Este año va a ser muy diferente a los otros, lo presiento" – Pensó ¿A ti que te toca amor?

- Adivinación, nos vemos – le dio un piquito y dobló hacia la izquierda para ir a la torre que le correspondía

- Vamos que quedan 5 minutos antes que empiece la clase – apresuro Ron

- Ya ahorita llegamos - mencionó muy calmado Harry

¡Harry no creo que sea conveniente que te relajes justo en este año! – Lo reprimió Herm – Sácate esa maldita idea de relajarte.

- Vamos Herm¡Si sabes que soy buen alumno!

- Llegamos – finalizó Ron. Hermione prefirió no responder.

La mañana también se pasó muy rápida, sobre todo a Harry que no podía dejar de pensar en el cofre, la "pregunta de Ginny" y sobre su actitud. A la hora del almuerzo, Ron se sentó con los gemelos, Ginny con Harry y Hermione con Draco. Con esto un poco disimulaban la relación, pero también tenían tiempo para hablar.

- Ahora si me vas a responder¿o vas a esperar que nos interrumpan?

- Ginn¡que quieres que te diga?

- La verdad, porque el cuentito ese, ni la rana de Neville se lo cree

¡Jajajaja! No exageres

- Entonces dime ¿Qué es lo que sientes!

- Es difícil, al comienzo eso, a lo que tu le llamas "cuentito" si era verdad, lo hice para ayudarte un poco, pero luego…

¿Luego…¿Qué pasó?

- No se Ginn estoy muy confundido¡Es que no puedo enamorarme de mi mejor amiga¿Tú sabes lo que sería eso? Un golpe bajo para Ron, para Draco y bueno, al no ser correspondido otro fracaso en mi vida. Eso en el caso que este enamorado de ella, pero no se lo que siento por ella, si una gran amistad de protección, sintiendo celos, al sentir que me quitan a mi mejor amiga, o ¡AMOR! Tan simple como eso

¡Lo sabía¡Se nota que la quieres un montón! Como la miras, la proteges, la conscientes, etc. Y bueno, en el amor todo puede pasar, voy a hablar con mi hermano sobre ella, y bueno te lo juro que te voy a ayudar. Ojo, sin traicionar a Ronni

- Ginn¡no estoy seguro de esto! Déjame aclarar las ideas

- Todo esta claro, estas súper enamorado de ella. No soportas que este ni un segundo más con Draco y lo sabes muy bien

- Si, no me convence mucho – Ginny lo miro con cara fea – Que este con él – agregó

- Así esta mejor. Es genial Harry. Al fin LA – resaltó la palabra – Encontraste. En realidad te encontró. No me gustaba Cho para ti.

- Bueno eso es cosa del pasado¿OK?

¡Vale Vale¡Pero eso sí! Me tienes que prometer que me vas a confiar todo

- Por algo somos hermanos¿no? Te quiero mucho Ginn

- Yo también - y lo abrazó

Bueno Jóvenes – era Dumbledore quien hablaba – le quiero comentar que la vacante para Italia sigue libre, tienen hasta el Primero de Octubre para presentarse, eso sí, el o la alumna que viaje deberá tener buenas calificaciones durante los años pasados y buena conducta. Los deportes muggles se comenzarán a practicar desde octubre. Eso quiere decir que las casas tendrán desde octubre para armar sus equipos. El campeonato empezará en Noviembre. Eso es todo.

Durante la siguiente semana, las cosas seguían igual. Harry con Ginny, ayudándose mutuamente, Herm con Draco, aunque su relación se había deteriorado bastante, y Ron, que no le quería contestar a Ginny, pero tenía onda con Ursula. A parte de todos esos problemas amorosos y personales, estaban las tareas, los trabajos y para matarla, el cofre. Lo único bueno era que le grupo se mantenía a pesar de sus diferencias entre algunos y la pasaban muy bien. Harry por su lado, iba una hora a la biblioteca y jugaba quidditch con el grupo. También a veces se reunían en el comedor para planear alguna travesura, claro siempre liderada por Ron y Harry y las chicas eran convencidas por sus novios. Felizmente eran leves, así que sólo se les quitaba pocos puntos o eran castigados a limpiar algún área del colegio. Esta vez habían hipnotizado a las estatuas del colegio, así para cada vez que alguien pasara, lo persiguiera, pero sin hacerle daño. A la siguiente semana, Harry, que estaba limpiando el despacho del director, se animó a hablar con Dumbledore, ya que estaba en las mismas, sin llegar a una conclusión. Cuando el Director entro a su despacho, le mostró el cofre y éste se quedó sorprendido

- Harry¿Seguro que te lo han enviado?

- Si Profesor¿Por qué¿Hay algún problema?

- La leyenda cuenta que sólo a dos descendiente de dos de los fundadores le puede llegar esto, si en verdad el mundo mágico está en peligro. Yo sabía que los Potter eran parientes, pero nunca pensé que fueran directos. Bueno chico, esto está difícil, aunque pensándolo un poco¿Quiénes eran los 4 fundadores?

¿Me está tomando el pelo?

- Son 4 y hay cuatro llaves. Existe otra leyenda que cada uno tenía una casa, en polos opuestos, a su contrincante, si por así decirlo. Dicen que ellos cerraron su casa con una llave especial, que sólo la podía abrir, quien la tuviese, ningún hechizo puede abrirla, sólo la llave. Creo que ya te di bastante información. Te voy a dar un permiso para que uses la sección prohibida 3C, que es dónde se encuentra "La Verdadera Historia de Hogwarts".

- Gracias profesor, me ha ayudado bastante

¡De nada Harry! A por cierto, no te lo tomes muy en serio, es sólo una leyenda.

- Es sólo un juego, como para entretenerme con algo. ¡Jajaja! Hasta luego - dijo, cruzando los dedos por atrás - Me retiro, ya termine de limpiar su despacho

- Gracias Harry - Afuera lo esperaba Ginny, ya al tanto de todo, con gran emoción.

¡Qué te dijo?

¡Me dio un permiso para la sección prohibida y una gran pista!

¡Mostro! Entonces ya tenemos algo

¿Tenemos? Lo siento linda, pero tu no entras, es muy peligroso

- Vamos no seas sobre protector

- He dicho que no y ¡no! Quiero cuidarte, me gusta cuidarte

- Esta bien, pero prométeme que me vas a tener al tanto

¿Te he fallado alguna vez?

- Ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Herms?

- Más claras. Ahora si puedo decir que estoy enamorado, pero no correspondido

- No te quiero dar ilusiones, pero escuche que ya habían terminado

¿Draco y Herm!

- Si, dicen que por una chica que se agarró a Draco y ella los vio muy a gusto y corto con él

- Nosotros ya rompimos hace mucho¡pero nadie se da cuenta! Jajaa

- Hay que oficializarlo entonces

- Si, pero todavía no, dentro de una semana¿OK?

- Vale¿el motivo?

- Que últimamente estamos muy distanciados¿Qué te parece?

- Lo podemos simular, empecemos ahora, anda a la biblioteca a investigar mientras yo hago teatro¿vale?

¡Muy inteligente hermanita!

Cada uno hacía su parte de una manera tan bien dedicada, que nadie se daba cuenta que era un teatro, es más, hasta se peleaban de mentira. Era sábado y faltaba tan sólo un día para terminar con ese teatro. Hermione por reproche había estado coqueteando con cuanto chico se le cruzara por el camino y a Harry no le gustaba mucho, por otro lado, las cosas entre Ginny y Draco mejoraban, ya se habían hecho grandes amigos. Esa noche, Harry explotó, ya no podía más, tenía problemas amorosos, el "juego" y los trabajos. Hermione y él estaba en la biblioteca, en mesas separadas, pero Herm estaba coqueteando con un chico llamado Gonzalo, el cual era de Ravenclaw y era muy simpático. Cuando él se retiro, Harry se acercó hacia la mesa de Herms.

- Yo creía que a la biblioteca se venía a estudiar, no a relacionarse

- Eso no es tu problema. ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eres nadie para decirme eso

- Para ti no soy nadie - se comenzaba a amargar más de lo que estaba - pero quiero protegerte, no me gusta que estén diciendo cosas de ti en el colegio, que no son ciertas. Algunas si - no quiso decir eso.

¿A ver como cuales?

¡Que cada día cambias de chico! Eres una fácil. Todo el mundo te está empezando a llamar rapidona – Herms se iba a levantar con lágrimas en los ojos, pero Harry la tomo del brazo lo más rápido que pudo.

¿Ahora que quieres niño perfecto¡Que más me vas a decir¿Ah! – Harry la quedó mirando a los ojos con dolor y furia - No se por que… - no pudo decir más, puesto que Harry tomó a Herm de la cara, y a la fuerza la beso, era un beso tierno, lleno de todo los sentimientos que podrían caber en ese momento, al comienzo Herms se resistió, pero al final accedió de la misma manera, cuando por fin reaccionó, le tiró una cachetada a Harry, quien sólo pudo mencionar – Yo hice lo que sentía.

A Harry le costó reaccionar un poco más, pero al darse cuenta de la estupidez que había hecho fue corriendo al despacho del director un poco agitado y dijo.

¿Profesor la vacante todavía está libre?

- Sí Harry, dime la fecha en que te quieras ir, antes del 1ero

- Hoy mismo


	9. Cartas a la Distancia

**Capítulo 8:** Cartas a la Distancia

**Autor:** HH

* * *

Dumbledore lo miró impresionado y sólo se inmutó a decir:

�¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer!

- Si Profesor, muy seguro

- Está bien, la vacante es tuya, hoy mismo tomarás el Expreso hacia King´s Cross y luego irán en el Eurotúnel hasta Francia, donde tomarás un avión a Italia. Es un viaje largo, pero no te tomará más de un día.

- Profesor… y ¿Por qué no con un translador?

- Simple, hay que aprender las formas muggles, para eso es este viaje y no hay mejor manera que desde el comienzo se den estas medidas. Ahora Harry, como tu has vivido mucho tiempo con ellos, no te sorprenderá nada y lo más probable es que todo ya lo conozcas, pero trata de aprende la cultura italiana que es una de las más antiguas del mundo. Confío en ti.

- Gracias¡Le juro que me portare bien! Y no buscare ningún problema, pero eso no quiere decir que ellos no me encuentren – guiñó un ojo

- Está bien, anda y arregla tus cosas, tienes 2 horas para despedirte y dejar todo listo – dijo el profesor frunciendo el entrecejo

- Prefiero no despedirme, arreglo mis cosas nomás

- Como tú quieras, te espero en el Gran Comedor entre dos horas

Finalizada la conversación Harry salió un poco confuso por lo que había hecho, no sabía que era exactamente lo que quería, sabía que era un cobarde al escapar de esa manera, pero no podía seguir así. Llegó al retrato de la dama gorda, y dijo: "Camaleón", el retrato se abrió y pudo sentir ese calor que lo acogía en la sala, entró muy despacio para que nadie se percate de su presencia. Felizmente sólo había alumnos de segundo y uno que otro de primero jugando ajedrez y Snap, nadie se percató que estaba. Cuando abrió el dormitorio, no había nadie, "uff", pensó Harry, acomodó sus cosas, cerró el baúl y dejó la capa encima de este. Por último puso todo bajo su cama y comenzó a escribir 2 cartas…

¡Hola Ginn�¿Como estas, supongo que querrás saber el motivo de esta carta, bueno es que tome una decisión, espero que no te molestes, tome la vacante a Italia.�¿QUE? – exclamó Ginny. Se que no es fácil ni para ti, ni para mi asimilar esto, pero te prometo que en cuanto pueda te vuelvo a escribir, tu más que nadie sabes los problemas que me agobian en este momento, por eso decidí tomarme un tiempo, sólo un mes, como máximo, vuelvo el 1ero de Noviembre ¡y ese día lo voy a pasar contigo! Te lo prometo, eso si, no dudes en comunicarme la más mínima cosa que pase, no me quiero perder de nada y yo también te contare todo lo que hago acá. Se que ahora estarás muy mal, porque no te pudiste despedir de mi, pero por favor entiéndeme, supongo que ya te enterarás la estupidez que cometí, bese a Hermione, por si no lo sabías, y lo peor es que a la fuerza – AY HARRY EN QUE LÍO TE METISTE, dijo temiendo lo peor y en voz muy baja. Ya se lo que estarás pensando de mi, pero me choca verla con tantos chicos alrededor y ella como si nada. Nos mantenemos en contacto, te mando un besote, cuídate mucho, escríbeme. Te quiero mucho, Harry.

¿Que te dice a ti hermanita? – pregunto Ron

- Muchas cosas

¡Si ya lo veo! Es 10 veces mas larga que la mía. ¡Lo peor es que no nos pone los motivos!

- A ver

¡Herm y Ron! Bueno les quería decir que tome la vacante libre a Italia, espero que nos mantengamos en contacto. No me gustan las despedidas. Compréndanme Beso cuídense, bye

- Me voy a dormir – mencionó Hermione triste

- Pero si todavía es temprano, quédate un momento – sugirió Ron

¿Ginny, puedes subir un toque que quiero hablarte?

- Claro Herm, ya va

¡Mujeres! – exclamó Ron

¡Hermanita�¿Como estas!Todo bien! Bueno te contare que ahora estoy en el Eurotúnel. El expreso de Hogwarts fue más rápido de lo común. Estaba muy solo, los extraño un montón. No sabes cuanto, pero la decisión ya está tomada y no me puedo arrepentir ahora. Te contare que en la estación una estuve conversando con una señora que también estudió en Hogwarts con mi pap�¡y me contó un montón de sus travesuras! Jajaja¡Cómo me he reído! Dice que mi padre sabía todos los rincones de Hogwarts, y hasta inclusive hizo un mapa pero no le duró mucho tiempo, Dumbledore se lo quitó, hay una copia, pero nadie sabe dónde est�¿Te imaginas si lo encontramos¡Jaja! El viaje es muy cómodo¡todo de primera! Ahora estuve viendo una novela muggle, una juvenil, muy buena, donde los protagonistas casi se matan… Ya estamos subiendo a tierra, a Paris, más tarde te escribo otra carta contándote como estuvo el viaje de Francia a Italia, me voy a tener que subir a una avión (un pájaro de metal, grande, donde pueden ir muchas personas a la vez y vuelas dentro de eso), cuando vuelva te enseñare fotos¿OK? Bye besos cuídense L.QM. a todos (N/A: L.Q.M los quiero mucho)

- Y que dic Ginn!

¡Ron¿Que haces mirando por atrás?

- Quería saber que dice Harry

- Que el viaje fue muy lindo¿OK?

¿Nada mas?

- Les manda un beso, a ti y a Hermione, y que los quiere mucho¿contento?

- Vale, vale, no te molesto más

¡Hola Harry¡Recibí tu carta! Estuvo muy linda¡en serio! Acá todos están pendientes de cómo te estará yendo y muchas me han preguntado las razones¡obvio yo no les he dicho nada-sabía que podía confiar en ti, dijo Harry con una leve sonrisa – ¡Ron está molesto porque no le avisaste nada! Y bueno Hermione, mejor ni te cuento, primer día que te vas y ahora está con otro chico, se llama Benjamín, bueno creo que yo tengo la culpa

Flash Back

Subieron a la habitación…

- Ginny¿te puedo preguntar algo?

- Si dime Hermione

- Tu debes de saber… que Harry ahora me besó y no es justo para ti, que el te haga esto…

- ..Tranquila Herm, lo nuestro fue hace mucho – dijo cortante

�¿E…estas segura!

- Si. En realidad terminamos porque no nos daba el tiempo y Harry gustaba de otra…que…que no precisamente eres tu.

¿A…no?

- Que yo sepa, no. El a mi me cuenta todo, tan…

�¿Entonces sabes las razones de porque se fue!

- Si, en…encontraron familiares Potter allá – cruzó los dedos por atrás

¿Entonces no fue por lo de la biblioteca- preguntó decepcionada.

- En absoluto

- Gracias Ginn, me voy a duchar

- Voy a hablar con Colin

Fin Flash Back

Es que no te quería mandar con ella, pero tampoco la quería lastimar, así que ahora anda con este tipo, hacen bonita pareja¡pero no tanto como tú y yo! Jaja. Ahora nos toco jugar Quidditch¡Mañana es fútbol¡No quieerooooooo¡Es divertido, pero te hacen correr demasiado! Con Draco va todo bien, esta saliendo con una nueva chica, se le ve muy bien, ahora paro más con él¡Más que nadie en el grupo! No te pongas celoso hermanito, que no es lo mismo¡A parte necesito de tu aprobación para estar con él! Me voy porque acá viene Hermione un poco triste, bye beso cuídate tqm

¿Herm que te pasa?

�¿Nunca has extrañado a una persona demasiado¡Estoy aburridísima!

- Todos lo extrañamos¡pero vuelve en un mes¡Solo se fue hace 3 días¡Nada más!

- Lo se, pero sin él hace falta algo

¿Y Benjamín?

- Es lindo�¿no, se quedó jugando Quidditch con los de Ravenclaw. Lo quiero un montón

- "Si se nota" - pensó Ginny

- Voy a almorzar¡Tengo un hambre!

6 días después las lechuzas entraron volando al Gran Comedor y Ginny pudo ver a Hedwig, Ron y Hermione se acercaron un poco más hacia Ginny para poder leer la carta, se sumaron Dean, Seamus, Draco, Parvati, Lavander y Ursula

¡Hola Ginny¿Como estas? Se que esta carta te llegará en la mañana, y todos estarán allí, así que cuando te diga Privado¡es PRIVADO¿Vale? – ¡ASI NO SE VALE! – RENEGÓ DEAN. Bueno, para empezar te voy a contar que el viaje en avión.

– �¿EN QUE! – PREGUNTÓ PARVATI¡ESTE CHICO TIENE PROBLEMAS!

– DESPUÉS TE CUENTO¿OK? – DIJO HERM

El viaje en el avión fue muy entretenido, converse con mucha gente. Al llegar al aeropuerto (donde se estacionan los aviones), estaba el director del colegio con un cartelito que decía HARRY POTTER, lo salude y me dijo que el viaje iba a ser corto, pues como tenía costumbres muggles, era un internado, en la cuidad y los fines de semana podía irte con tu familia. Todavía no se como hacen para que los muggles no se den cuenta que es un colegio de magia. Cuando llegue al colegio todos los alumnos de 9eno grado (3ero de secundaria, para nosotros 5to curso) estaban formados, me cantaron el himno y los salude¡me dieron una bienvenida espectacular! Ahí no se divide por grados los cuartos, se dividen por hombre y mujeres, En la parte izquierda del colegio están los hombres y en la derecha las mujeres. Los cuartos son de 10 personas cada uno. Acá no hay diferencias de casas, solo son los extranjeros, becados (los que no pueden pagar el colegio) y los alumnos como diría Draquito "puros" – TODOS MIRARON A DRACO CON CARA FEA – Me he hecho muy buenos amigos, pero con los que más paro son con Diego, Thomas, Camila y Carolina. Diego es alto, deportista, ojos marrones café, pelo negro, amable, sincero. Thomas tiene el pelo castaño entre claro y oscuro, ojos celestes, y también me gana en cuerpo, es muy buen amigo, travieso, hiperactivo¡y todo un galán! Cami es una chica muy tierna, dulce, amable, estudiosa y no les gusta salir mucho. Tiene el pelo castaño claro, ondulado, bien formado, ojos pardos entre verdes y marrones, delgada. Caro tiene el pelo rojo oscuro, morocha, bajita, los ojos marrones, delgada. ¡Se lleva muy bien conmigo! Ah por sea caso el colegio no es un castillo, es un colegio normal¡como una casa gigante con muchas habitaciones donde se dan las clases! Me han dicho que hay un castillo que los muggles lo ven como turistas, pero nosotros lo vemos como mucho más que eso. Dicen que es como una sucursal de otro más grande, pero acá se guardan cosas muy importantes, este sábado vamos a ir, te contare. Como bienvenida fuimos a una discoteca, nosotros 5 y una amiga más¡No sabes cuanto me divertí! Bueno, para esto jugamos "reto o castigo"¡PRIVADO! – ¡CHICOS VAYANSE! LOS CHICOS A REGAÑADIENTES SE FUERON… JUSTO CUANDO EMPEZABA LO EMOCIONANTE… Comenzamos y el castigo era seco o volteado y también era agarrar (besarse) con otra persona o cosas así¿Entiendes? Comenzamos con el primer castigo, y me dijeron reto, verdad o castigo, al final me decidí por castigo y me seque toda una botella de vodka con 5 cervezas y 2 shoots de tequila, estaba picadazo y al final me termine agarrando con una tipa, porque el reto era bailar con la chica y luego agarrártela. Ya se que es una tontería, pero me ganaba 20 galeones, e iba a quedar como un tonto si no lo hacía. La única condición era que tenia que durar 1 minuto y medio. La cosa es que lo hice¡pero adivina a quien me agarre¡A Cami! Cuando me entere al día siguiente casi me muero porque a Diego le gusta Cami Y como estaba ebrio casi me muero¡bueno todos estábamos ebrios! La cosa es que hable con Cami y Diego, por separado, y a Diego le aclare que nada que ver con Cami, que yo tengo una chica en Inglaterra, al final me perdono, y a Cami le dije que bueno que no pensara lo peor de mí, que era solo un juego y aclare las cosas que no paso nada, lo acepto bien, para que. Y bueno, así están las cosas, acá las clases mitad de día tenemos lo básico (historia muggle, lengua y literatura y matemáticas) y en la tarde tenemos clases hasta las 6, nos dan DCAO nivel avanzado, Herbología, Biología, Pociones, Transformaciones, Mentabilidad (nos enseñan a leer mentes o descifrar sueños), Historia, Encantamientos Pensacomunicación (comunicarte con otra persona a través de la mente). DCAO, Herbología, Biología, Pociones, Transformaciones, Historia y Encantamientos tenemos todas las tardes una hora. Mentabilidad y Pensacomunicaciones tenemos alternado una hora al día y los sábados dos horas de cada uno. Estos dos últimos son facilísimos, ya puedo leer algunas mentes, las que son abiertas, las cerradas todavía me cuesta, y me puedo telecomunicar con Diego y Tomas, con mujeres es mucho más difícil, (sin ofender). Y de cosas muggles no entiendo mucho, porque yo en el colegio muggle que los Dursley me mandaban me quede en Edad Antigua y acá están en Contemporánea¡así que ni idea! En las otras materias nuestras están igual. De verdad no me quejo¡sólo que los extraño mucho! Espero que no haya cambiado nada. ¡PRIVADO! POR SEACASO ESTEN AHÍ Sobre lo de Hermione no me quejo, se que lo hiciste de improvisto y sin ninguna mala intención, aunque ya veo que inventare para salir de eso de "La familia Potter", ay Gin¡en que líos me metes! Si te dije�¡no? Mañana voy a ver el castillo ese, mañana es sábado pues, ojalá encuentre algo importante. Me voy porque ya es tarde y mañana hay partido de rugby y no me quiero perder ver como se matan Tomas y Diego contra 6to curso o (4to de secundaria o 10mo grado), jajaja, cuéntame todo por favor¿Qué es de Ursula? besos cuídate, lqm.

PD: Pensándolo bien, creo que le voy a mandar un pequeño detalle a Herm, ya me contarás su expresión cuando lo vea, bye

�¡Y que era lo privado? – preguntó Seamus a la hora del almuerzo

- Como si nombre lo dice, cosas privadas.

¡Pero que fue! – suplicó Dean

- Nada, conociéndolos se va a desparramar el chisme por todo Hogwarts

- Te prometemos que no – esta vez era Ron quien hablaba

¡Están locos! Harry confía en mí y no les voy a decir

- Tiene Novia – exclamó Neville

- No, pero por ahí va

¡Entonces que puede ser!

- Olvídenlo, si quieres se los contara cuando regrese – dijeron las chicas

- Si, así debe de ser

¿Había otra parte que no era privada?

- Si, sobre las materias. Sabe leer mentes y comunicarse a través de la mente con los hombres, con las mujeres todavía no lo logra. Y le enseñan materias muggles también, y algunas que enseñan acá.

- Mostro, le pediré que me enseñe- finalizó Draco

¡Hola churro¡Agitadita tu vida¡Mentira! Bueno yo no tengo mucho que contarte, son pocas las cosas que te puedo decir. Los chicos están emocionados con eso de que sabes leer mentes ¡y hablar con ellos sin decir palabra alguna! Todos te extrañan un montón, y hasta creen que tienes novia, por eso del privado¡Conociéndolos deben de estar pensando lo peor de lo peor! Ursula está muy bien, te manda muchos saludos¡Adivina con quien se junta de las chicas! Con Parvati y Lavander¡imagínate que trío! Jajaja Hermione sigue con Benjamín, no se separan ni un segundo, sólo para las clases, pero me da una cosa como si Herm no quisiera estar con él. Aj hoy día Snape, nos castigo a los 4, sin Hermione, porque nos ampayó haciendo una broma. Consistía en ir a las cocinas y poner bombas fétidas, entonces los elfos salían corriendo y Draco le estaba poniendo más picante al plato de los profesores, cuando en eso entra Snape para pedir un vaso de agua, regaña a Draco, prueba el plato de Dumbledore y era el más picante. Nos mandó a limpiar toda la lechucearía, más su despacho y ayudar por una semana a los elfos a preparar la comida, bajo su supervisión. Casi me muero. ¡No me parece que estén jugando a esas cosas! Esta bien que sean mayores, pero porque haces estupideces –TRANQUILA¡YA SE ACLARO TODO! – EXCLAMÓ HARRY. Ah Ron lo he notado un poco raro, creo que se le declaró a una chica y esta lo rechazó, pero no se todavía cual de todas ha sido, pobre mi hermano. Me da mucho gusto que estés bien, me voy porque me quedan 10 minutos para ir a la cocina ¡y preparar la cena de hoy�¡COMO ODIO A SNAPEEEE! Jaja beso cuídate bye! Me cuantas como es el famoso castillo ese¿OK, Hasta ahora no le llega ninguna sorpresa a Hermione¡mándasela ya¡Muero por saber que es¡bueno ahora si me voy! Bye tqm, mándale saludos a Cami, Caro, Tomas y Diego¡aunque no los conozca!

�¿Otra carta Harry! – preguntaron los cuatro

- Si chicos, otra más…, los extraño mucho�¿saben!

�¿Me dejas leerla! – dijo Caro

- Toda tuya – Caro se la quito

¡Que traviesos tus amiguitos¿Quién es Snape? – se sorprendió Cami – Por lo visto es un la reencarnación de Mussolini

- El profesor de pociones, es un idiota ese tipo – dijo con desgana

¡Bueno vámonos ya! Si llegamos tarde al Bus, nos dejan y chau castillo y hola aburrido colegio. – dijo deseoso Diego

- Esta bien – respondieron al unísono los otros tres

Hola otra vez Ginn�¿Que tal! El sábado cuando volví, cumplí con lo de Hermione, ojalá lo reciba pronto y termine con el estúpido ese. El castillo era más grande que Hogwarts con muchas cosas de Herbología y bueno a la entrada tenía muchos animales de bosque, entre ellos un topo. Se que es de Helga Hufflepuff, pero no es el castillo central. Ese me dio muchas pistas¿sabes? Se que se encuentra en una reserva ecológica, y que muchos animales cuidan de ese castillo y que sólo 5 personas saben donde se encuentra. Me dijeron que ella tenía familiares en Italia y por eso cuando Slytherin se apodero de Hogwarts se refugió y hechizo el castillo para que no sea registrado por ningún mapa, ni un mago malo. Ella se refugió en este castillo con toda su familia hasta que murió. Los muggles eran espantados por ellos. Se que también tiene descendientes con un italiano, ahora no me acuerdo el apellido, pero que esa familia se ha mantenido (N/A: Sabemos que en Italia el apellido materno es el que va primero en los hijos). Muchos dicen que antes de morir hizo sellar su castillo con una llave especial y saco dos copias, o sea la que tengo yo y el heredero de Slytherin. Eso es todo lo que se por ahora de Helga. Te cuento que Diego, Tomas, Cami y Caro se mueren por venir a Inglaterra, así que quizás vengan para verano, sería chévere¿no? Ayer fuimos vamos a la playa con todos los del Curso, me compre un traje de baño ya que me olvidé el mío allá. Es mostro; rojo con flores blancas (quicksilver, una marca muggle) y bueno estoy todo quemadito, ya me verás, porque el próximo domingo también vamos a ir. Ahorita estoy en clase de Matemática, es difícil, pero como a mi no me ponen nota, porque esto no hay en Hogwarts, todo bien, jajaja. ¡Faltan 16 días para volver¡aunque no me quiero separar de los chicos! Toco el timbre, escríbeme, beso cuídate bye lqm, mándale saludos y besos a todos

PD�¿COMO SE LES OCURRE HACER BROMAS SIN MI¡POR ESO LES SALEN MAL¡JAJAJA!

En Hogwarts, después del entrenamiento de Fútbol…

- Lavander ya báñate que me quiero meter a la ducha – gritaba Parvati

¡Si Lavander metete ya! – ordenaba Hermione

¡Ya va! – gritó desde el baño Lavander

- Bueno Herm, me voy a ver unas cosas con Seamus, me avisas

- OK. – finalizó Hermione

Todo se quedó en silencio unos instantes, hasta que algo tocaba la ventana, Hermione se levantó y vio a una lechuza con una rosa amarilla en el pico y una carta en la pata. Hermione desató a la lechuza y vio que la carta tenía su nombre, la desplegó y la leyó oliendo la rosa:

Estamos tan cerca

Y estamos tan lejos

Quiero sentirte a mi lado

Y es tan difícil

Esto que ahora siento

Tengo todo y a la vez

No tengo nada

Tu mirada que no vi.

Aquel día te perdí

No quiero llorar por ti

Hace rato te perdí

Y cuando cierro los ojos

Siempre amor estas aquí

Me duele pensarte

- Harry – dijo en voz muy leve

¿Cómo has dicho Herm? – preguntó Ginny

- Ehmmm na… nada, me han mandado esto anónimamente, seguro es Benjamín

Ginny se alegró del nerviosismo de Hermione porque hace 5 minutos que la estaba espiando y había escuchado claramente Harry y la sonrisa que tenía. Eso quería decir que el regalito de Harry le había gustado.

¿Me dejas leerlo? – habló Ginny

- Claro, pero lo dejas debajo de la almohada para que ellas no lo lean¿vale?

- OK- respondió Gin – ¡Se lució- dijo admirada.


	10. Paseo y Desgracia

**Capítulo 9**: Paseo y Desgracia

**Autor:** haher

* * *

¡Hola Harry�¿Todo bien¡Espero que te estés divirtiendo, bueno para empezar te quería contar que a Herm le sorprendió mucho tu regalo y parece que si le gusto¡tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja¡Jajaa! Bueno te cuento que va todo bien, han habido menos ataques a muggles… que estará planeando el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, perdón pero no lo puedo llamar por su nombre. Snape está vigilándonos todo el día, no se nos despega, siempre quiera ampayarnos en alguna, pero como Draquito es pataza del prefecto, siempre logramos escapar. Acá todos estamos bien¡más que bien! pero igual se te extraña… Ron esta ahora más con Dean y con Lavander. El otro día se pelearon horrible Ursula con Hermione, para variar.

Flash Back

- Ehmm, Hermione¿y Benjamín- dijo Ursula con un brillo en los ojos

- No se, no ha bajado aún - respondió cabizbaja

- Se supone que es tu novio, deberías saber dónde está

¡Y eso a ti que te importa! – se molestó Hermione

- Bueno sólo te preguntaba

- Preguntar es una cosa y molestar otra

- No mal interpretes lo que quise decir�¿quieres!

- Bueno metete en TUS –resaltó esta palabra – cosas

- Vaya que humorcito�¡que estas con los días negros? – Medio comedor se comenzó a reír – si es así avísame cada vez que te de

- No¡no lo estoy! Y como dije, NO ES TU PROBLEMA

�¡BASTAAAA! – Gritó Ron enfadado – Ven Hermione, nos toca clases

- Si mejor, con basuras no quiero estar – se dio media vuelta y se marchó

Flash Back

Hagrid está muy bien, aunque sus clases siguen igual de aburridas que siempre. ¡Ah¡De veras que no te he contado! Te vas a perder la fiesta de Halloween. Es sin parejas y bueno al estilo muggle, aunque eso no se como lo van a solucionar, porque mucho no saben que digamos. Quieren hacerla de disfraces, y ya estoy pensando que ponerme o alquilarme¡porque la verdad ni idea¡Entre las chicas estamos viendo ya catálogos! Hay otra sugerencia que es hacerla para los hombres traje, terno, y para las mujeres vestido largo, pero de hecho que la votación anula esta, porque no estamos muy a gusto que digamos. Eso si, me da mucha penita que te lo pierdas, porque en navidad no va a haber fiesta, Dumbledore dice que tiene asuntos que arreglar. Entre otras cosas¡que poemita que te mandaste¡nadie se creería que lo hiciste tu¡Y vaya detallazo la rosa! Bueno al plano de Gryffindor te aviso que se elegirá capitán el 2 de Noviembre y bueno nuevos jugadores para el equipo de fútbol de mujeres y el de hombres. Me parece mostro que Diego, Caro, Cami y Tomás quieran venir, pero en verano, en que casa nos reuniríamos. �¿Has pensado que vas a hacer cuando salgas de este curso¿Vas a volver con Arabella, si es así¡bueno entonces no creo que tenga inconvenientes que los italianitos vengan a su casa! Jaja lo único malo es que no podemos usar magia. Ya terminó nuestro castigo por lo de la comida, y bueno no pensamos hacer otra, porque como te dije Snape nos tiene vigilados. ¡Ahhhh! Ahora fui a la biblioteca y viendo así, encontré un libro titulado: HOGWARTS, INICIO, FUNDADORES Y….., esa palabra estaba borrada, estaba en la sección prohibida, no se, pero es el único libro que habla así profundamente de sus fundadores. Hay libros chiquitos de biografías de grandes figuras que pasaron desde fundadores, aunque estos están muy viejos¡hasta Dumbledore! Jaja aunque el libro de este no se puede sacar todavía, puesto que está incompleto y él todavía esta vivo. Pero el de los fundadores necesitas un permiso especial. Como te habrás dado cuenta¡he estado muy aburrida! El sábado pasado fuimos a Hogsmeade y todo estaba normal, nos pusimos a jugar cartas, conversamos y ¡compramos muchos dulces! Te hemos guardado un montón, para cuando llegues, porque la siguiente salida no es hasta dentro de un mes. Bueno, pues me voy despidiendo porque ya terminó el descanso después de almuerzo y la verdad no quiero llegar tarde a Herbología, todavía que queda lejísimos! Jaja! Beso cuídate, byeee tqm! Saludos

¡A que no sabes que- preguntó Caro emocionada

- Si no me lo dices, no me voy a enterar - dijo pícaramente Harry

- Bueno¡nos dieron lo que queda del día libre!

�¿O sea media mañana y toda la tarde- la chica asintió �¿Y eso por que!

- Bueno, dicen que es por la plomería, una broma de los de 3ero con magia oscura

- No me imagino, pero bueno… con tal de salir.

- Si, total acá la magia oscura no es tan grave, pero igual no debe de ser mal usada

�¡Vamos a que conozcas Italia? – esta vez era Cami la que hablaba

¿Alcanzará el tiempo? – era Diego el que preguntaba

- Si de hecho, con eso de los transladores por toda la ciudad. A parte¡sólo iremos a los lugares más importantes!

¡Entonces vamos! – dijo suplicante Harry – ¡Voy por mi cámara!

Los 5 chicos partieron, en la puerta del colegio, entregaron sus permisos para salir, y tomaron un taxi. Al primer lugar que fueron fue el coliseo romano. Cuando llegaron, Harry no lo podía creer, estaba en uno de los monumentos más fantásticos del mundo. Se tomaron fotos en el coliseo, compró un recuerdo para Ginn y otro para Ron, y luego tomando una pluma como translador, estuvieron en 2 segundos en la Colina del Palatino desde donde, según creencias mitológicas, se creó la ciudad de Roma. También tomaron algunas fotos y se dispusieron a ir a los Arcos Triunfales. Cuando llegaron, había mucha gente, así que le sacó sólo una foto y tomaron un taxi muggle, porque como había mucha gente, no podían llamar mucho la atención. Le pidieron al señor que los deje en el Panteón, y Harry quedó asombrado nuevamente al ver todas las esculturas de los dioses que adoraban antiguamente los romanos. También se tomó muchas fotos. Como buenos supersticiosos que son los chicos, se fueron a La Fontana Di Trevi, donde tiraron cada uno una moneda, para volver a Italia algún día, en el caso de Harry. Para terminar con Roma, se fueron a la capilla Sextina, una de las más famosas iglesias cristianas. Se fueron a un lugar alejado y tomaron un nuevo translador hacia Florencia. Cuando llegaron fueron a visitar todos los museos renacentistas y esto les tomo un buen tiempo. Como se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, fueron a una tratoría para comer ñoquis verdes y una pizza para Diego, Tomás y Harry. Compraron postales de los museos, ya que no podían tomar fotos y fueron a los Jardines di Boboli. Era espectacular, estaba lleno de fuentes, flores, y muchas parejas iban ahí, para conversar, pasear, etc. Después de pegarse una buena perdida, los chicos por fin se encontraron con las chicas, y fueron a la parte medieval de Florencia, para Cami, Caro, Diego y Tomas, era importante toda esta parte, ya que en ésta época de la historia se juzgaba mucho a la brujería y hechicería, entonces como que le tomaban bastante importancia, ya que en Italia la magia negra hasta cierto punto era aceptada por el Ministerio de Magia Italiano. Para dar por 'peinada' Florencia, decidieron irse al puente más antiguo de la ciudad, El Ponte Vecchio, que une dos grandes ciudades Florencianas. Como Harry sentía emoción por conocer Pompeya, tomaron otro translador y se partieron para allá. Al llegar, pudieron sentir algo mitológico y mágico que los rodeaba, sin lugar a dudas, era un lugar muy especial. Como en casi todos los lugares que habían recorrido Harry se tomó fotos con sus amigos y las iba guardando en una bolsa que tenía al lado. Cuando vieron el reloj ya eran las 4 de la tarde y sólo les quedaba 2 horas para volver al colegio, así que decidieron ir a Venecia, dónde Harry se puso muy nostálgico, pues era una de las ciudades más románticas de Italia y lo hizo pensar en Herm. Los chicos pasearon por el gran Canal, viendo las 'calles' y los puertos. Se pasearon por toda Venecia en barcos, y Harry no podía dejar de pensar en una velada romántica con Herm en ese barco, los dos solos, en medio de la noche, hasta que Diego lo sacó de sus pensamientos…

�¡Maremoto! – gritó Diego

�¿Que�¿Dónde! – saltó Harry

¡Jajajajaja¡Era broma! – rió Diego – como estabas tan metido en tus pensamientos

¡No tenías porque hacerme eso!

- Hace media hora que te hablo ¡y tu nada- reaccionó - Epaaa en quien pensabas

�¿En quien crees!

¡Hermione! – dijo Entusiasmado Tom

¡Si! Es que imagínate estar acá con ella…

¡Todos románticos! Jaja –rió Tom

¡Bien que te mueres por estar así con Caro�¡por qué no te pasas a un barquito solo?

¡Jajajaja! Ya quisiera – gritó Diego

�¿Por qué no se animan a estar con ellas! – dijo Harry

¡Es que no se! Primero tenemos que estar seguros si pasa algo�¿entiendes! En lo personal¡a mí me da miedo a que me rebote! – dijo Tom y Diego solo asintió

- Lo que daría yo por estar con Herm… dijo pensativo

¡Son 20 liras por barquito¡El paseo termino! – dijo el señor que conducía el bote

- Bien yo pago el de las chicas – dijo Harry y ustedes paguen este¿vale?

- OK, dijeron al unísono

Después de un buen rato de estar buscando un lugar para tomar algo y un translador, que según Cami estaba en un parque y de verdad estaba en un monumento se pudieron ir al colegio sin mayores problemas. Llegaron 15 minutos antes, por lo que estuvieron conversando con más gente del curso y algún que otro chisme por ahí, pero nadie decía nada de su tour por Italia. Harry estaba feliz porque había cumplido con parte del 'programa' del intercambio. Sólo faltaban 12 días para volver a Hogwarts y para Harry se le hacía una eternidad los días. No quería dejar a los chicos, pero quería ver a Hermione y sus amigos. Ya no le importaba como se hubiese tomado ese beso Hermione, ni que hubiera pensado de él, ni cómo reaccionaría Benjamín o Draco (N/A: Sabemos que son amigos, pero Draco fue el ex), si es que de verdad la quería, o ni cómo se lo tomaría el propio Ron, si se hubiera enterado, lo único que lo atormentaba era la imagen de Hermione cada vez que cerraba lo ojos antes de dormir, o tratar de concentrarse en algo. Sólo quería conversar con ella y que las cosas sean igual, pero aquel beso lo cambió todo, y eso temía Harry, que las cosas cambiar un poco, pero tampoco le importaba con tan sólo tener su presencia. No tenía noticias de ella, ni de Ron, no le habían escrito, por eso también estaba un poco confuso, tal vez se hubieran molestado por lo que no se despidió.

�¿Señor su pase! – gruñó el encargado de la puerta

�¿Ah�¿Que�¿Que cosa! – dijo confuso

- Su pase para sellarlo que ya volvió – repitió pausadamente

¡Ah si! El pase…. Espere…. Mmm que raro dónde lo metí – pensó Harry – ¡Acá esta!

- Bien, adelante

- Las normas en este colegio... – susurró Tom para Diego

- Vamos a comer que ya es la cena�¡no? – dijo preocupada Cami

¡Vaya que tiene hambre!

Hola Ginn�¡Que tal�¿Todo bien¡Bueno te cuento que hoy me fui a pasear por toda Italia¡No sabes lo lindo que puede ser! Te quedas estúpido de las mil maravillas que hay. No fui a ver toda Italia, porque no alcanzaba el tiempo, pero fui a ver la gran mayoría ¡en un tiempo record de casi 8 horas! Algún día vendremos todos, Ron, Draco, Tu, Herm, Ursula y yo. Para que de paso conozcan a los chicos que no sabes lo linda gente que pueden ser. De verdad no me puedo quejar del trato. Son como mis mejores amigos, pero ustedes son mis hermanos. Con Diego y Tom casi todo el día hablamos, digamos que tenemos mucho en común. Son con los únicos hombres que puedo hablar sobre Herm. No sabes lo bien que me hace. Con esto de la telepatía podemos hablar en clase tranquilamente. Que bueno que le gusto el poema. Tampoco no me mal precien por ser buen escritor. �¿Que te creías que no se escribir! Lo de la rosa fue idea de Cami. ¡Rosa amarilla símbolo de amistad! Para no ser mandado pues. ¡Que piña que me voy a perder Halloween! Y la fiesta…no pensé en eso a la hora de irme, pero ya tendremos tiempo de ir a bailar a otro sitio, eso si te digo, fiesta muggle, bien difícil que la hagan. Y eso de que Snape está encima de ustedes, se lo sacan fácil, pero esos métodos los aplican mejor cuando llegue. Creo que ya te conté lo necesario, estaré ahí el 2 para elegir nuevo equipo y ver lo del fútbol. No se coman mis dulces. Te veo en 12 días. Beso cuídate, bye,

- Hola Ginn�¿de quien es- preguntó Herm

- De Harry… no dice mucho

- Ahh, y bueno dentro de lo poco que cuenta… ¿que dice?

- Conoció Italia, vuelve en 12 días, le va mostro y…. - "no le puedo decir que piensa en ella" – pensó Ginn – nos extraña muchos y bueno nada más eso es todo

�¿Me dejas verla- extendió la mano para recogerla

- "Ahora si fui" - pensó Ginn, cuando justo se abría la puerta de la sala común

- Hermione te llama Benjamín, está en la esquina

- Bueno ya voy – dijo Hermione – Adiós Ginn

- Uffff!

En Italia…

- Hola Cami�¿que haciendo! – preguntaron Diego, Harry y Tom

- E… estaba escribiendo en mi agenda (N/A: diario para algunos)

�¿Agenda! – dijeron ilusionados – �¿podemos ver!

- No, es privado, así como a ustedes no les gusta que vean sus cosas, a mi tampoco

¡Pero vamos Cami! No pasa nada – dijo Diego tomándola de la cintura y mirándola fijamente – estamos en confianza�¡o no?

¡No es no¡Diego Palmisano¡Suéltame ya!

- Pero no te molestes… - le dijo sutilmente y acercándola más

- Esta bien - dijo siguiéndole el juego y acercándose un poco más, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros – �¿Quieres recibir algo! – Diego asintió

- Ouchhhhh – gritó Diego. Cami le había dado un rodillazo en sus partes.

¡Eso es por sobrepasarte Diego¡Y ni sueñes con ver mi agenda ni a mi!

- Eso te pasa por mandarte – le dijo Harry – siempre es igual

- Por eso prefiero mantenerme al margen con Caro – finalizo Tom

Los chicos estuvieron paseando por un buen rato por el colegio, ya que era sábado y no tenían mucho que hacer. Harry estaba feliz y a la vez medio triste, porque faltaban sólo 7 días para volver. Los chicos como lo vieron así le propusieron algo…

- Harry queremos comprobar si lo que dice Ginn es verdad – dijeron Tom y Diego

�¿En que cosa�¿Quidditch! Que yo sepa nun...

�¡No! En hacer travesuras!

- Ni hablar. No puedo tener amonestaciones sino Dumbledore me mata.

- Pero no es con el colegio, bueno esa la harás antes de irte, pero esta es mucho más importante.

�¿Cuál es el plan!

- Tu sabes cuanto me gusta Camila�¿no! – asintió – Bueno el plan es robarle la agenda para ver quien le gusta y bueno mas cositas…

- OK – sonrió pícaramente – siempre he querido leer los pensamientos de las chicas y más si son privadas, eso hace lo divertido

¡Bieeeen! El plan es el siguiente…

Mientras las chicas cenaban, los chicos aprovecharon esa situación y pusieron en marcha el plan. Tomás era el encargado de distraer al preceptor, para que lo chicos puedan ingresar a los cuartos de mujeres del colegio. Para hacer de campana estaba Diego y bueno es más que obvio decir quien era el encargado de sacarle el diario, ya que se había vuelto un experto con las ganzúas y cerraduras. Tomás se acercó donde el perceptor…

- Sr. Méndez, no es por ser chismoso, pero acabo de ver a una chica salir del colegio sin autorización, medio que la veía nerviosa, no se me pareció…

�¿Seguro, Mire que si esto es una chiquilinada, se va a ganar 10 amonestaciones… ¡Conociendo su reputación!

¡No, es en serio, en serio le digo, esa chica se estaba escapando...

�¿Y porque me cuenta!

- Porque no me parece justo que salga sin permiso, con tanto éxito y a mi siempre me castiguen – tenía que decir algo coherente – Si no me cree, le puede pasar cualquier cosa

- Bueno, parece muy seguro, esta bien, vuelva a la cena o a su cuarto, gracias – y salio del lugar hacia la puerta del colegio

- "Perfecto todo salió bien" – pensó Tom – Listo, pasen, yo me quedo ac�, por sea caso vuelva. En todo caso, me llevaría a dirección

- Bien – dijeron al unísono Diego y Harry

Ingresaron al cuarto, donde ya habían estado anteriormente conversando con Cami, buscando con dificultad entre sus cosas. Diego estaba muy nervioso, pues si lo encontraban ahí, de hecho lo suspenderían o lo que era peor, si lo encontraba Cami¡lo mataba! Harry con luz de la lamparita de la mesa de noche, intentaba abrir la caja de "cosas importantes" de Cami, donde estaría su diario y algunas cosas más. Al cabo de 5 minutos logró abrir la caja y rápidamente, saco el diario, y volvió a poner el candado en su sitio, "no ha pasado nada" pensó Harry. (N/A: La ganzúas no rompen el candado, sólo lo abren). Al momento, salió Harry, le dio unas palmaditas en al espalda a Diego, en señal que había terminado y salieron hacia el hall en busca de Tom. Para su sorpresa, estaba conversando con un grupo de chicas, que lo denominaban héroe y le decían gracias por salvar a su amiga. Harry y Diego lo sacaron de ese tumulto para volver "al plan" y así poder leer el diario. Tom les explicó que había resultado que de verdad una chica se había escapado e iba a ser atacada por un hipogrifo y Tom la salvo. Para colmo, el perceptor lo felicitó y le dijo que iba a confiar más en él. Para no levantar sospechas, los chicos fueron al comedor y pusieron la excusa que no tenían mucha hambre y que estaban en la biblioteca, pero a pesar, se atragantaron con todo lo que había en la mesa. Después de comer, se fueron a conversar a la sala de estar, dónde Diego les hizo señas a los otros dos chicos para irse a "dormir". El ojiverde y el "cieguito", como le decían sus amigos por tener los ojos tan celestes que parecía ciego, captaron el mensaje y en seguida se pusieron a disposición del moreno italiano. Los chicos se fueron al único lugar que les quedaba cerca, estaba libre, y no los iban a molestar, debajo de la escalera. Cuando comenzaron a leer, vieron las primeras páginas. MI CHICO, decía como título, esa parte estaba en letras claves, por lo que no pudieron descifrar mucho, pero vieron que estaba en el colegio, del curso, círculo de amigos, etc, lo único que estaba en clave era el nombre y la descripción, lo más importante. Diego estaba un poco decepcionado, Harry intrigado y Tom, bueno, emocionado porque nunca había leído un diario. Siguieron con los días que lo único que decía era lo que hacía, comía, bebía, etc,. Al llegar a Septiembre empezaba lo emocionante, como dijo Tom, porque Cami mencionaba más a ese chico que le gustaba, pero no en forma de si estaba con él o no, sólo en ese día que le había gustado de él, nada más, era muy cerrada. Como a la una de la mañana, se escuchó Un ruido�¡BUMMM!

�¡Que fue eso? – preguntó Diego

- Ni idea, pero se escuchan como gritos – afirmó Tom

- Yo no me aguanto, voy a ver – dijo Harry, los gritos se hacían cada vez más fuertes

- Vamos los tres – sugirió Diego.

- Bueno

Salieron del "escondite" y se dirigieron al hall, donde había un tumulto, todo el mundo gritaba, corría, otra se quedaba simplemente ahí, pero el colegio, en dos minutos se había convertido en un caos. Vieron por las lunas que había incendios, salones rotos, desastre, era verdaderamente un caos

¡Chicos por fin los encuentro! – dijo agitado el perceptor

¿Que pasa�¿porque todos están así? – dijo Harry imaginándose lo peor

- Bue… bueno han entrado mortífagos y no es por alarmarte – dijo dirigiéndose a Harry – pero vienen por ti, dicen tu nombre, piden tu ubicación, felizmente ya lo están controlando, pero el colegio, ha quedado bastante dañado

¡Voldemort¡Ya me parecía raro que no haya crímenes! Si me quieren¡acá me tienen! – dijo enrojecido y enfurecido Harry - No le tengo miedo

�¿Que hacemos nosotros¡Harry no vayas! No seas tonto�¡ya lo están controlando!

¡Si me buscan me van a encontrar¡Pero no iré a buscarlos!

- Vayan a los cuartos y empaquen todo – dijo el perceptor – ¡ahora mismo¡Es una orden! Todos evacuaran el colegio en cuanto esto acabe

¿Y que pasará conmigo…- preguntó curioso Harry

- Te volverás a Inglaterra, y como sus padres – dijo señalando a los chicos – contando los de Cami y Caro, no están, se irán hasta navidad con él

Los tres chicos, comenzaron a buscar a las chicas por el colegio, hasta que las encontraron en un rincón con miedo. Cuando se acercaron, Caro abrazó a Tom y Cami a Harry, esto hizo que Diego creyera que su chico especial fuera Harry. Les explicaron el problema con mucha delicadeza y las llevaron a su cuarto, esperaron que terminaran de empacar y las acompañaron al hall donde ya todo había terminado, pero decían que todavía quedaba uno rondando el colegio, pero felizmente ya estaba bajo control. Los chicos fueron corriendo a su cuarto, empacaron todo. Harry aunque ese fuera un momento de caos, se fijó bien si estaba todo, libros, túnicas, varita, capa, escoba, dulces, fotos y el álbum de fotos de sus papás y sus amigos. Tom por su parte, se llevaba todo el closet, libros, posters, todo, no quería dejar nada en el colegio. Diego también hacía un esfuerzo por que le entrase TODO, hasta que le pidió sitio a Harry y se las pudo ingeniar. Harry estaba contento y nervioso porque regresaría muy pronto a Hogwarts, y estaría con sus 4 mejores amigos extranjeros. Ya todo el colegio se había ido, exceptuando el quinteto, eran como las 3 de la mañana cuando el Director los llamó

- Bien me he comunicado con Dumbledore y me ha dicho que lo de esta noche, no ha sido cosa leve, pero lo supimos controlar muy bien. En cuanto a ustedes, jovencitos, me ha dicho que no hay ningún problema en llevarlos a Inglaterra, pues, hay sitio de sobra y nuestro equipo de quidditch viajará para un mini campeonato contra otros colegios a fines de noviembre, así que se podrán regresar con ellos.

�¿Y como nos vamos a regresar! – preguntó Diego

- Por polvos Flu, ya está conectada la red y viajarán ahora mismo�¿quien va primero!

¡Oh no�¿Polvos flu! Bueno… que vayan las chicas primero, que griten HOGWARTS - dijo Harry

- Esta bien – dijeron la chicas. Dicho esto tiraron los polvos a la chimenea, entraron y gritaron Hogwarts. Dicho esto, desaparecieron inmediatamente y Harry propuso que Diego y Tom fueran primero.

- Si tu lo dices, con tal que no haya gente esperando – Diego guiño el ojo – ¡Hogwarts! – gritaron y desaparecieron

- Bueno director… quiero darle las gracias por haber estado en este colegio y siento mucho lo de esta noche – Harry se sentía culpable

- No te preocupes muchacho, no fue tu culpa, es ese maldito el que tiene toda la culpa, no te preocupes, en serio, ahora regresa a tu casa, que te debe de estar esperando mucha gente sino me equivoco – Harry asintió con una risita nerviosa

¡Hogwarts! – gritó Harry y en segundos pudo notar el calor que lo embargaba, todos los sentimientos habían desaparecido y sólo quedaba uno. NERVIOS

- Hola Sr. Potter, cuanto tiempo sin verlo – dijo Dumbledore

- Hola profesor¿como esta? – dijo con un tono lúgubre

- Mal por lo de esta noche, pero felizmente no llego a consecuencias mayores

- Si¡hubiera sido mucho peor! – dijo haciendo una mueca, cuando logró ver que los chicos lo miraban con cara extraña – Profesor… ¿donde van a dormir ellos?

- Por esta noche dormirán los cinco en la cámara de huéspedes, esa que está entre la torre de Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Como mañana es domingo tienen todo el día para pasear y conocer el colegio. A partir de mañana, Caro y Cami dormirán en la habitación de huéspedes de mujeres de Gryffindor y Tom y Diego en la de hombres de la misma casa. Eso es todo, más tarde podrá ver a sus amigos – los chicos lo miraban anonadados, porque no entendían nada

- Profesor… ¿alguien de "mis amigos" sabe lo que paso anoche?

- Si, están realmente preocupados, pero no se preocupe, no saben donde dormir�, puede dormir tranquilo. ¿Dobby puede conducirlos a sus habitaciones?

- Si Sr. Dumbledore, lo que usted diga señor.

Así los cinco chicos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Eran cálidas con una chimenea. La de las mujeres estaba toda de rojo con naranja y la de los hombres con verde limón. Todo estaba en orden. Harry les informó que en la mañana les presentaría a sus amigos y les enseñaría el colegio. Le pagó dos sickles a Dobby por llevar las maletas, se cambió la pijama, y se metió a su cama, mirando al techo, pensando en todo lo que había vivido en Italia y en lo que tendría que pasar más tarde cuando vea a sus amigos y lo llenen de preguntas. Había una sola cosa que lo atormentaba: Hermione, y con este pensamiento se quedó dormido.


	11. Casa, amigos y Reconciliación

**Capítulo 10:** Casa, amigos y Reconciliación

**Autor:** haher

* * *

La noche transcurrió sin ningún problema, no hubo nada extraño y los chicos durmieron tranquilos, sin nada que los molestara. Al ser ya las nueve de la mañana, Diego y Tomás ya se habían despertado y llevaban ya casi media hora despiertos, así que decidieron despertar a Harry con un almohadazo

�¿Que hora es¡Vamos a llegar tarde a clases! – se sentó en la cama

- Hey Bro, tranquilo, es domingo – le recordó Tom

- Ah en serio – se volvió a tirar en la cama mirando al techo – son las diez… ¿tienen hambre¿Qué quieren hacer hoy?

- Bueno primero ducharnos¿no? y después no se, despertar a las chicas…tomar desayuno… conocer a tu grupo, conocer Hogwarts…

- OK, ya pero cambiemos algo… �¡vamos a despertar a las chicas primero!

¡Buen punto! – dijeron Tom y Diego a la vez

Se levantaron rápidamente de la cama y fueron al cuarto de las chicas. La puerta esta entre abierta y tomando unos cojines y peluches que habían en el suelo contaron

- Uno, dos, tres – dijo Tom en casi un susurro

�¡Guerra de almohadas! – gritó Diego

�¿Se puede saber que les pasa! – dijo Caro �¿Por qué no dejan dormir en paz!

- Es hora de despertarse – dijo Harry sentándose al costado de Caro – ¡Vamos! Dense una ducha y nos avisan cuando estén listas

- Está bien – dijo casi dormida Camila

Los chicos volvieron al cuarto un poco más tranquilos y felices y se pusieron a hablar de todo un poco.

- Diego el diario¿Dónde lo dejaste?

- No se�¡con tanta confusión no se!

- Si Cami se entera que no esta, estamos muertos

¿Como se va a enterar que somos nosotros?

¡No se! Pero fíjate si está en tu casaca

- No¡no est�!

- Bueno hablando de ropa, mi uniforme no lo tengo ac�, así que me tendré que poner ropa muggle, no me queda otra

¡Como si te molestara tanto! Por cierto... �¡TOM APURATEEE! – gritó un desesperado Diego por bañarse – Harry lo miro extrañado – Tengo hambre ;) jajaja!

- Yo también, pero igual, no quiero salir…

- Lo dices por Herm¿no?

¡Sí¡No se que le voy a decir!

- Tranquilo hermano, no pasa nada

¡Listo! – dijo Tom ¿Quién es el siguiente?

- Yo – dijo Diego

- OK¡pero no te demores! – dijo Harry – ¡Piensa en el diario!

�¿Que¿Lo perdió�¡Es un imbécil!

- No se, ahora es lo que menos me importa – dijo Harry ordenando su ropa

Al cabo de 20 minutos, los chicos ya estaban listos. Tom llevaba un jean, zapatillas negras y una chompa crema con una raya azul. Diego una bermuda beige, zapatillas anchas, polo largo azul marino, al estilo veraniego y Harry un pantalón azul marino oscuro, polo de doble manga, un sweater gris con capucha, pelo despeinado, obviamente sus lentes de contacto y zapatillas. Las chicas también estaban listas, las dos llevaban un jean cómodo, un polo tipo blusita y zapatos negros. En eso tocaron la puerta y a Harry le tembló todo el cuerpo…

¿Si? – pregunto un poco asustado

- Soy Dobby señor. Me tome el atrevimiento de traerle el desayuno señor. Si me permite Harry Potter, entregarle su desayuno para usted y sus amigos

- Ehmm gracias Dobby, eres muy amable – dijo mas tranquilo

- De nada Señor, cuando usted quiera, se lo pongo ahí. En 15 minutos vuelvo para hacer su cuarto Harry Potter

- OK Dobby, gracias.

Los chicos no podían creer la atención, la amabilidad y la adoración del elfo hacia Harry. Era de poco creérselo. Tomaron desayuno, tocinos con pan y salchicha, huevos y leche chocolate y de postre, torta de chocolate que había hecho el propio elfo para Harry. Luego de desayunar se lavaron los dientes y como había dicho Dobby, regresó en 15 minutos con un elfo más a quien Harry conocía muy bien

- Hola Winky¿como estás?

- Hola señor, si me permite hacer el cuarto de las chicas, porque sabe que no tengo mucho tiempo – chillo la elfina

- Está bien, no te preocupes – dijo Tom

- Ah Dobby, nosotros volvemos para llevar las cosas a la torre de Gryffindor

- De ninguna manera señor. Dumbledore me ha señalado donde quedan las habitaciones de las jovencitas y jovencitos y yo mismo llevare sus maletas al pie de la cama señor.

- Esta bien, acá tienen un galeón cada uno, se lo ganaron – dijo Harry

- No Señor, yo no acepto dinero señor – dijo Winky

- Démelo a mí Señor, yo se lo guardaré en su caja. Es usted muy amable señor

- Hasta luego – dijeron todos

Al salir de la habitación, se dieron con la sorpresa de que el día era soleado, y con vientos muy fríos. Todo el castillo estaba desierto, sólo había algunos alumnos de grados menores, dando vueltas, conversando o jugando canicas. Harry supuso que los demás, de los grados mayores o de su grado, estarían en los jardines jugando, paseando alrededor del lago, conversando, en la sala común, jugando quidditch y supuso que su grupo de repente estaría visitando a Hagrid. Los chicos veían extrañados todo el castillo, no podían creer que eso fuera un colegio, que los cuadros hablasen, que tuviera tantos pasillos secretos, tantos ambientes lúgubres, y esa magia que los acogía como si fuera su hogar. Harry sólo se limitaba a sonreír y reírse de la expresión de sus amigos al verles la cara de estúpidos que ponían, cada vez que veían un cuadro moverse o una escalera despistar a algunos alumnos.

- Y muy bien¿A dónde quieren ir¿A la sala común o a los exteriores?

- Habíamos quedado que primero los exteriores¿no? – dijo Diego

- Bueno – Harry frunció el entrecejo con confusión

Salieron del castillo y pudieron ver a casi todo el alumnado fuera. Todo el mundo lo miraba con confusión, porque hace mucho que no lo veían. Después de superar ese pequeño percance, se dirigieron al lago, donde dieron una vuelta, para que los chicos, vean los alrededores y algunas criaturas mágicas que salían a saludar

¡Vamos all�! – dijo una intrépida Caro

¡No¡Ahí no se puede ir! – gruñó Harry

¿Por qué? – preguntaron todos al unísono

- Porque es el bosque prohibido, y como su nombre lo dice, está prohibido, porque no se sabe con que criaturas te puedas encontrar

- Pero algún día iremos¿no? – sonrió pícaramente Diego

- Si, no se preocupen – respondió con la misma sonrisa

Siguieron con la caminata y para amenizar el día fueron hasta los invernaderos para saludar a la profesora Sprout y enseñarles el lugar a los chicos. Estuvieron ahí, viendo planta por planta, hasta que decidieron irse, para ir a ver el campo de quidditch y la nueva cancha de fútbol que habían facilitado para practicar el deporte. Los chicos se quedaron impresionados, al ver el magnífico campo del deporte mágico que tenía el colegio.

¡Les propongo algo! – dijo jadeante

- Dilo

- Quien me gane al atrapar la snitch, podrá ir y decirle a Herm que me gusta, si gano yo, ya saben lo que pasa… ¿trato hecho, chicos? – tenía muchas ganas de jugar

¿Ehmm que pasa si tu ganas? – preguntaron las chicas

- Gano mucho más que una snitch – dijo pícaramente Harry y los chicos lo miraron desafiante – Accio Saeta de Fuego – grito Harry

¿Qué fue eso?

¡Un truco! Acá están sus escobas. Primero Diego, voy a soltar la snitch, 1, 2… ¡YA!

Diego no volaba nada mal, es más iba pisándole los talones Harry y eso que no iba nada lento. Partiendo, iba muy reñido la competencia, siempre los dos codeándose y hasta que Harry la vio, esta ahí, en el aro del medio, justamente en el medio. De inmediato se lanzó en picada muy rápido y Diego lo seguía. Hasta que frenó en seco y Diego se descarriló pero cayó "de pompis" y no sufrió ninguna lesión, y a pesar de esto, no se pudo volver a reincorporar y Harry siguió volando, hasta que cogió la snitch. Haber vuelto a jugar, le traía muchos recuerdos, lindos y feos, pero volvía a sentir esa adrenalina y pasión que sentía por el deporte que amaba y lo mejor, era que había mejorado un montón.

- El siguiente – dijo un poco sobrado

- Esta bien – tragó saliva – Vamos – dijo Tom

Al igual que Diego, Tom no lo hacía nada mal, pero como Harry estaba en uno de sus mejores momentos se dejaba llevar por la pasión y velocidad. Pasaron 20 minutos dando vueltas y nadie veía la snitch, hasta que Tom, la visualizó cerca de la tribuna de las serpientes y para distraer a Harry se fue para la izquierda en vez de la derecha y Harry lo seguía, dio una vuelta extremadamente cerrada y se dirigió hacia la tribuna. Con esto había logrado que Harry perdiera velocidad, pero se recuperó rápidamente, también ya la había visto. En un descuido, Tom, le sacó mitad de cuerpo y por consiguiente, cojió la snitch.

�¡Sí! – gritó jubiloso

¡Bien! – exclamó Diego

- Empates¿no? – se compuso Harry

¡Si obvio! – dijeron al unísono

- "De la que se salvaron"- les dijo telepáticamente

- "Tu también, no te creas" – respondió Diego de la misma manera

- "En serio yo no hubiera dicho nada, los sentimientos hay que respetarlos¿no?" – dijo sólo para ellos

- "En eso tienes razón". "¿Hay que molestar a las chicas?" – preguntó Diego con sonrisa maliciosa

- "Bueno" – respondieron los otros dos y así finalizaron la conversación telepática

Después de esto estuvieron un buen rato dando vueltas por los jardines y divirtiéndose un poco a las chicas, obviamente que molestándolas. Después Harry decidió que ya era hora de reencontrarse con sus amigos, sentía que ya estaba preparado para tal impacto y decidió primero ir a visitar a Hagrid. Se dirigían a la cabaña cuando un grupo de cuarto le hizo prácticamente una entrevista a Harry, quién respondió con evasivas. Llegaron a la cabaña y Harry les advirtió

- No acepten nada de comer, ni de beber y no se sorprendan¿ok?

¿Pero que pasa? – preguntó Cami

- Sólo háganme caso, no acepten nada de comer ni de beber - Toc toc

¡Ya va! – se escuchó la voz del semigigante – �¡Harry�¡Que sorpresa! – dijo con lágrimas entre los ojos

- Supongo que ya debes saber lo de ayer – dijo en tono de angustia

- Si, de verdad, fue desastroso. Nunca me imaginaría que se arriesgarían a ir a buscarte a Italia. Se ve que está dispuesto a todo, cuídate Harry – dijo Hagrid

¡Ni que lo digas! – se expresó – Ehmmm ellos son Camila, Carolina, Tomás y Diego, vienen de "intercambio", se quedan hasta navidad con nosotros.

- Hola muchachos – saludó con la mano – ¡que tonto soy! – se dijo – pasen por favor

�¡Hola Fangs! – gritó emocionado Harry, el perro se le tiró encima

- Se ve que te ha extrañado – rieron los chicos

¿Y como te fue en Italia, Ginn me ha contado algo, pero no es lo mismo que lo cuentes tu, a que me muestre cartas y me lo cuente ella

¿Que… que te mostró mis cartas? – dijo en tono preocupante

- No te preocupes, no las leí, sólo me las mostraba – dijo con el entrecejo fruncido ¿Qué acaso eran declaraciones de amor?

- "Casi" – pensó Harry –Creo que al fin y al cabo te vas a enterar, pero todo a su tiempo – agregó

Después de un buen rato de estar conversando con Harry y sus amigos, Hagrid se tenía que ir a una reunión con los profesores del colegio y los chicos volvieron a su recorrido. Al finalizar el paseo por los jardines, lago y alrededores, los chicos decidieron que ya era hora de que conocieran la sala común y dónde dormirían. En el camino se escuchó una voz muy familiar

¡Hey Potter¿Nueva pandilla? – preguntó un rubio

Harry sentía como se le aceleraba el corazón al voltear y ver a su grupo, así tan unidos, y él que se había ido a la mala, dejando en confusión a mucha gente. Sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, cuando vio cara por cara con extrañeza. Sintió emoción al ver a Ron, Ginny, Ursula, y Hermione….ehmmm Hermione… ¿Qué le diría¿Qué pasó aquella noche? No tenía ni siquiera idea de lo que le iba a poner como excusa, sólo veía esos ojos caramelos que lo mataban y esa sonrisa dulce, humilde, sencilla que la caracterizaba y sus ojos reflejaban ternura y bondad…

- "Creo que no te lo esperabas¿no?" – preguntó Diego

- "En verdad, así tan de repente, no" – agregó para sus amigos italianos

- "Vamos es la hora" – le dijo Carolina

- "Si ánimos, tranquilo" – agregó Cami

- "Todo va a estar bien, esto de la telepatía nos beneficia, tranquilo" – le dijo Tom

¡Hooooooolaaaaaa! – gritó emocionada Ginny y lanzándose sobre él

- "¿Quien es Hermione" – quiso saber Diego

- "La de los ojos caramelo, pelo rizado y linda sonrisa" – respondió Harry, mientras aprovechaba el momento de saludo con Ginny, hasta que ella se separo

¡Hola¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? – preguntó Ursula. Le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

- Hola hermano, me tienes que contar todo con detalles, porque la mala de tu ex y por mala suerte mi hermana no me ha querido contar nada de nada – se quejó Ron estrechándole la mano y dándole un abrazo con palmaditas en la espalda

- Jajajaja¡eso te pasa por metete Ron! – dijo en carcajadas

- Hola Harry ¿Cómo has estado? Creo que nos debes una explicación a muchos – dijo el Slytherin haciendo el mismo saludo que Ron… se quedaron un rato en silencio

- Tu… ¿tu no me saludas Herm? – dijo algo preocupado y sintiendo que la había perdido

- Si claro, como no te voy a saludar, pero me quede pensando en…

- De eso vamos a hablar luego¿vale? – la cortó Harry.

- A parte de eso… en ¿Quiénes son ellos? – dijo después de darle un abrazo. Harry sintió tranquilidad y paz al abrazarla, porque sabía que todo estaba bien, pero igual quería quedar bien con ella y darle una explicación y hablar un poco.

- Ah bueno… ellos son unos amigos italianos, no hay problema son de total confianza y se quedan con nosotros hasta navidad y espero que los traten como a mí, porque también son como mis hermanos – explicó Harry

¡Déjame adivinar! – dijo Ginny – A ver, tu morocho, pelo negro, ojos café…¡Diego! Tu ojos celestes no hay nada más que decir, Tomás y tu la de pelo ondulado eres Camila y la que queda por decirlo así, Carolina

- "Vaya que si sabe" – le dijeron a Harry

- "Para que vean" – agregó con un gesto de superioridad

¿Qué fue ese gesto¡No me digan que están hablando telepáticamente!

- Estooo… ¡pues sí! Hay cosas que no podemos decir así porque así – dijo Cami

¿Nos enseñan? – preguntó Ron

- Más adelante – agregó Harry – Íbamos a la sala común¿van?

- Si, nosotros también íbamos para all�, de paso que nos cuentas sobre lo de ayer y algunas otras cosas que tengo que arreglar contigo – dijo Ginny

- " Oh, oh… ¡creo que ya fuiste"

- "No, con Ginn está todo bien y no duden que lo de Herm¡lo arreglo hoy mismo"

-"Te... ¿Te le vas a declarar?" – preguntó nervioso

- "¡NO¡Ni ahí, pero igual quiero aclararle las cosas sin declararle mis sentimientos. Llegamos"

- Patas de cabra – dijo Hermione y el cuadro de la dama gorda le cedió el paso

- Yo me voy – dijo Draco – No puedo entrar

Cuando Harry entró a la sala común, se sintió más aliviado de estar ahí. Nada había cambiado, seguía la chimenea prendida, el aroma de los libros y los cuadros en la misma posición.

- Ginny¿podrías llevar a las chicas a la habitación de huéspedes, por favor?

- Claro – respondió esta – vengan

- Diego, Tom, vengan conmigo y con Ron, les enseñaremos el lado de los chicos

Las chicas y chicos se fueron cada uno a su respectiva parte y encontraron cosas no muy diferentes. Los cuartos tenían 3 camas, con las mismas sábanas y cubre camas que los cuartos normales. No era muy diferente, lo único era que era más acogedor, tenía un ropero más grande y una salita de estar, algo así como una suite. Las chicas, ya tenían el lugar fijo dónde chismosear y los chicos dónde planear sus travesuras y reunirse. Al haber terminado de ordenar sus cosas, decidieron reunirse en la sala común

- "Cami vayan a la sala común, para hablar todos" – dijo Tom

- Dicen los chicos que vayamos a la sala común – les dijo a las chicas

¿Cómo sabes? – preguntó Hermione olvidándose del detalle

¿Telepatía? – dijo en tono irónico – "Esta bien, ya bajamos"

- Perfecto dicen que ya van – les respondió Tom

Los chicos y las chicas se encontraron en la sala común y se pusieron hablar de todo un poco, de las fiestas, el tour, las travesuras, pero no mencionaron nada felizmente del diario. Hasta que Harry dijo

- Bueno yo tengo cosas que hacer, así que me ausento por un momento –tenía una carta en la mano

- "¿Lo de Herm?" – preguntó Diego haciendo conexión con los demás italianos

- "Si, me voy"

- Pero mira el chico, no pierde el tiempo – dijo Ron – ¿para cual de tus admiradoras en Italia es esa carta?

- Mmmm, te presentaría a alguna, pero créeme que todas me aman – dijo en tono burlón

- Jajajaa. No lo molesten al chico – agregó Ginny, que era la única de los ingleses que entendía a Harry y le dio una mirada de confianza

- Bueno, la broma para después, tengo que mandar esto con urgencia

Harry se dirigió directamente a la lechucería haciendo caso omiso a cuanto idiota se le cruzase en el camino, que lo mirase mal o dijera alguna idiotez. Busco rápidamente a cualquier lechuza que no sea Hedwig, porque los demás se darían cuenta y eligió una que era marrón, con manchas blancas y negras.

- Por favor, le tienes que entregar esto a Hermione – suplicó. La lechuza salió volando y se introdujo en el castillo – Bien son la 1, en 10 minutos tengo que estar ahí…

Mientras tanto, Hermione recibía la carta que la dejaba helada y sin alternativa de no ir, tenía que ir sí o sí , porque sabía lo importante que era para su amigo arreglar las cosas de una vez y aclarar el incidente en la biblioteca, leyó la carta…

Hola Hermione – esto le sonaba muy frío – Te quería pedir si por favor podrías venir para aclarar las cosas, porque no me gusta estar peleado contigo, ya que eres mi mejor amiga. Te espero 1:10 – 1:15, máximo hasta la 1:30 en la colina que da vista al bosque prohibido, sino vienes lo comprenderé, no te preocupes. Te espero…

Harry

¿De quién es, Herm? – cuestionó el pelirrojo

- No… no es nada – vaciló – Me… me olvide algo en la biblioteca, ya vuelvo.

- "No me extraña su respuesta" – dijo el morocho italiano para los demás

- "A mi tampoco, pero por lo menos no le va a fallar a Harry" – dijo el cieguito. Los dos soltaron una leve sonrisita.

- "Va para allá" – le dijo Diego a Harry cerrando conexión

¿De que se ríen ustedes dos? – dijo algo molesto Ron pensando que se burlaban de Herm

- Dime – dijo Tom ¿Por qué eres tan metete?

- Sólo quería saber

- Chicos, paren¿si? – dijo Ginny

- "¿Y esta quien se cree?" – le dijo Cami a Caro

- "No se, pero conociendo a los chicos, no lo iban a dejar en paz"

- Jajajajaa.¿Vamos a darnos un baño? – dijo Caro en voz alta

- Vamos – la siguió Cami

En los exteriores…

- Que bueno que viniste – dijo un Harry tranquilizado

- Acá estoy, aclaremos, todo¿sí?

- Primero que nada quería pedirte perdón por ese beso que te di en la biblioteca ese día, no fue intencional…

- Sino¿Por qué fue?

- No se porque fue, porque te lo di, no tengo explicación para eso, creeme

- Pero no entiendo nada, si dices que no fue intencional, que no sabes la razón¿Qué me quieres decir?

- Hermione, no estoy seguro que fue, en serio – se le ocurrió algo para disculparse – En ese momento yo estaba harto de tu comportamiento¡De que todo el día cambiaras de chico, como si cambiaras de ropa interior! Y… - se arriesgo – quería probar si conmigo hacías lo mismo, pero me di cuenta en el momento que me pegaste, que fue un estúpido al besarte y salí corriendo como un tarado, porque tenía miedo de perder tu amistad.

- Bueno – dijo un poco anonadada – es verdad que en esos días yo estaba "loca" – dijo haciendo símbolo de comillas e irónicamente – pero igual no tendrías porque haberme besado, yo jamás jugaría con tus sentimientos, porque eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero mucho, pero me molesta que no me hayas escrito ninguna carta.

- "Sólo tu mejor amigo, me quieres, no me amas" – pensó Harry – Tenía miedo a perderte, tu eres la única chica que me puede entender y ayudar con mis problemas y por eso te quiero mucho y me atormentaba perderte.

- Ay Harry, si esta conversación la hubiéramos tenido antes, nos hubiéramos ahorrado casi un mes de estar lejos¿no te parece?

- Si, pero ya volví…jajaja para molestarte más – rió Harry

- Ven dame un abrazo¡tonto- dijo Hermione, a lo que Harry accedió feliz

- "Todo se arregló" – les comunicó a sus amigo, pero no hubo respuesta

Se separaron del abrazo y Harry se sentó en la hierba e invitó a Hermione a sentarse junto a él, o mejo dicho delante de él. La rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello, abrazándola, sintiendo su perfume que le encantaba, en símbolo de amigos, nada más, pero los dos sentían más que esto. Estuvieron un buen rato así, conversando, riendo, disfrutando de todo el tiempo que no pudieron estar juntos. Hablaron de Italia, el colegio, Quidditch, Fútbol, las clases, travesuras, hasta que Harry se atrevió a preguntarle

¿Y Benjamín?

¿Cómo sabes que estoy con él?

- Porque Ginny me contó en una carta

- Ahhh, no se, hoy no lo he visto

- Me han contado por ahí que te has alejado del grupo, por estar con él

- Si, un poco, es que tampoco estabas tú y eso como que me ponía mal.

- A¿si? Y ¿Por qué?

- No se, como habíamos quedado mal. A parte el grupo no era lo mismo sin ti

- Mmmm, yo también los extrañé un montón y estaba mal por cómo me fui

- Bueno…- hubo un silencio

¿Qué tal te va con él?

- Bien, es una relación tranquila, cada uno con sus libertades

¿Lo amas? – preguntó temiendo la respuesta

- Sssi.. sii – vaciló – claro que si, sino no estaría con él

- Hermione¿podemos hablar? –interrumpió Benjamín, dirigiéndole a Harry una mirada fulminante

- Si claro – dijo ella. Se desabrazó de Harry

- Los dejo – dijo Harry más contento

Harry se fue directo al castillo dejándolos solos, muy feliz por que había dado un gran paso con Hermione y sentía que esa amistad se había fortalecido más que nunca y que todo iba a ser mucho más fuerte que antes de que se pelearan. Aunque él no quería declararle sus sentimientos aún, porque respeta su relación con Benjamín, sabía que sus sentimientos hacia ella eran más fuertes.


	12. Un Domingo nada usual

**Capítulo 11:** Un Domingo nada usual

**Autor:** haher

* * *

- Si, dime Benjita¿Qué pasa?

¿Qué… qué hacías con él abrazada de esa forma?

- Es mi amigo, que acaba de regresar de viaje, sólo estábamos conversando.

- No me gustó la forma que te miraba y abrazaba

¿Nos has estado espiando?

- No, los vi de lejos y me moleste mucho, porque esas miraditas y abrazos no son de amigos

- Te estás volviendo un paranoico – dijo elevando la voz

- No, sólo que me pongo muy celoso cuando estás con otro

- Es que no estoy con "otro"¡es Harry, mi mejor amigo desde primero¡Por Dios!

- Amor, creeme, no te ve como una amiga, hay algo en su mirada que me lo dice

- Dulce – dijo rodeando su cuello con sus brazos – creeme que para mí no hay más que tu

¿Segura? – Hermione se le acercó y le dio un tierno beso

¿Seguro? – le susurró después de haber hecho esto

- Si – mencionó con una sonrisa dulce - Vamos a almorzar que me muero de hambre

- Si vamos

Hermione estaba confundida con lo que acababa de pasar, se preguntaba… ¿Eso lo dije con el corazón o con la cabeza? Sólo iba tomada de la mano por Benja, pero sentía que estaba confundida, que ya no sentía lo mismo por él, que algo había cambiado. La pregunta es¿Alguna vez sintió algo? Sentía que Benjamín no llenaba ese vacío que llevaba dentro, sentía como si algo le faltara, como si no se complementaran. Sacudió la cabeza y pudo visualizar a Harry con los italianos, arrimados a la derecha de las puertas, esperando que las abriesen.

- Hola chicos – saludaron Hermione y Benjamín

- Que raro tú por acá con él – se atrevió a decir Caro. Herm le mandó una mirada fulminante – No �¡mentiiiraaaa! Obvio que puede estar con nosotros

- Hola Harry, antes no pude darte la bienvenida, pero bienvenido a Hogwarts

- Gracias, Benjamín – le estrechó la mano

- Y cuéntanos¿alguna novia por all�¿Algún agarre¿Algo de eso? –Cami al escuchar esto de puso colorada, porque se acordaba de esa noche

- Que yo me acuerde, no. Novia no tuve, mi chica esta acá en Hogwarts, nada que ver allá.

- "Buena salida, pero no debiste decir lo de tu chica, metiste la pata"

¿Lo dices por Ginny? – preguntó Benja. Hermione veía con extrañeza toda la escena y no sabía porque sentía una punzada dentro que no la dejaba estar feliz con la conversación.

- No, por Ginny no. Es otra chica.

- Pero si tu te fuiste de acá sin ni siquiera terminar tu relación con Ginny.

- Te voy a aclarar algo, primero con Ginny, ya no había más relación desde hace 1 semana y segundo eso no es algo que te importe, no te metas en mi vida¿ok, detesto eso – Benja entendió que por sus celos había metido la pata y llegado muy lejos

-Ya nos contara más adelante, dale tiempo – le susurró al oído Hermione

- No va a haber más adelante – había escuchado todo y todos los italianos se quedaron boquiabiertos, pensaban que lo iba a decir en ese mismo momento. Por su parte, Benjamín estaba ansioso por la respuesta que daría – no se lo pienso contar a nadie¡sólo va a suceder y ya se darán cuenta!

- Tranquilo Harry – le susurró Tom, tomándolo del hombro

- Estoy tranquilo, pero estoy harto que se metan en mi vida como si no pudiera solucionar mis problemas solo.

- "De eso hablaremos mas tarde, no pises el palito" – le comentó Diego

- "Esta bien" – respondió Harry con el entrecejo fruncido

-Pueden pasar – anunció la voz de la profesora Sprout y agregó – disculpen la demora, hemos estado en reunión, por lo de la fiesta de Halloween.

- Pasen chicos - dijo Harry dándole el paso a los italianos, principalmente a las chicas

- Pero que caballero – dijo en tono de burla Cami, lo que provocó que todos se rían

- Como siempre – le dirigió una sonrisa y la abrazó de la cintura, lo que produjo que Ginny y Hermione se pusieran celosas al ver la escena y se dirigieron una mirada de aquellas.

El comedor estaba igual que siempre, las cuatro mesas con los distintos alumnos, la mesa de profesores, la vajilla encima, lista para ser llenada con bastante comida, según el apetito del dueño y como siempre el discurso del director:

- Bueno alumnos, como ya les había comentado, hoy ha vuelto Harry al colegio, así que pido un fuerte aplauso de bienvenida, por ser el valiente alumno que se fue a Italia – el comedor prorrumpió en aplausos – Ahora si sería tan amable señor Potter¿podría pasar al frente con sus compañeros?

- Cla…claro profesor – le contestó Harry, con voz temerosa

- Prosiga – le indicó Dumbledore, frotándose las manos

- Ehmm¿por donde empezar? – comentó en voz baja – Acepte irme de viaje a Italia, porque…-no podía decir la verdadera razón, miró a Ginny y a Hermione- …lo estuve pensando hace días y decidí irme, porque quería aprender sobre la cultura italiana, y aprenderla con gente que de mi edad, costumbres, comidas, etc. A parte sólo era un mes¡y ya ven! Se pasó rapidísimo. Ellos cuatro son Camila, Carolina, Tomás, y Diego. Los cuatro saben hablar muy bien el inglés, ya que es una materia que la tomaron los primeros años de colegio y vienen a quedarse hasta navidad con nosotros. El colegio donde estuve se llama "Escuela de magia y hechicería Markham", era un colegio internado, grande, dentro de la ciudad, los muggles no sabían que era un colegio de magia y la verdad no se como lo manejaban. Las habitaciones de los hombres eran a un lado y las de las mujeres al otro, los fines de semana podías ir a visitar a tu familia o quedarte en el colegio. Es un colegio que se relaciona mucho con la vida muggle, la trata de aprender, dentro de todo este mundo. Luego, los chicos me llevaron a un tour por las ciudades más importantes de Italia, estuvo increíble, también fuimos a fiestas¡son lo máximo! Y también …

- Ya que asistió a una fiesta muggle¿nos puede contar un poquito como fue, así podremos saber como organizar la fiesta de Halloween? –le interrumpió.

- Las fiestas muggles son simples. Cuando es una fiesta del colegio, no se va con pareja – todos los chicos miraron a Harry con cara de ¡GRACIAS! Y las chicas con caras de molestas - a menos que sea una fiesta de promoción, vas con ropa muggle, no vestido ni túnica, eso no quita que las chicas se puedan arreglar. En el salón se ponen mesas, calculando la cantidad de gente que haya, se contrata un disk-jockey que ponga la música, se contrata trago, porque sin trago no hay fiesta, aunque no creo que sea necesario, porque nadie conoce de acá lo que es eso, se pone decoración de la ocasión, y los chicos sacan a bailar a las chicas, y eso es todo, creo. "¿Alguien quiere agregar algo?" – Preguntó telepáticamente – "No" – contestaron todos – Creo que es eso todo – un chico conocido levantó la mano – Si dime – contestó tranquilo

¿Y los que tenemos enamorada? – preguntó Benjamín

- Van con ella – le contestó muy seguro Harry ¿No es obvio?

¿Qué se pone la gente muggle, porque esa ropa que llevan esas chicas, no me parece de fiesta – dijo Cho

- De ropa te puede poner…. – se quedó pensando – "Ayúdenme"

- Cualquier cosa nos preguntan a nosotras – dijo Camila

¡Ja, se hacen las importantes! – murmuró Hermione

- Muy bien chicos, pueden sentarse, gracias – habló el director – Bueno como hoy estamos almorzando un poquito tarde, no perdamos más tiempo y empecemos… ¡A COMER!

El almuerzo consistía en jugo de calabaza, con sopa de rana y calamar, de segundo había hígado de vaca, acompañado de puré de camote o ensalada de verduras. De postre había ensalada de frutas.

- Q ricgo egsta egsto –mencionó Harry con la boca llena – ¿tu no comes Cami? – dijo al tragar todo y tomar un sorbo de jugo

- No, gracias

¿Que no te gusta? Estas pensativa¿pasa algo? – todos miraban con extrañeza la escena.

- No nada, creo que mejor me voy a descansar un rato – se levantó

- Te acompaño – mencionó Diego

- Ni lo sueñes – Harry le echó una mirada de decepción

- Voy yo – finalizó y salieron juntos del comedor

¡Vaya¡Como lo tiene! – exclamó un poco dolida Hermione - La sigue a todos sitios

- Si no sabes la realidad de las cosas, no opines – dijo Caro, levantándose, poniendo las manos en la mesa y acercando la cara a la de Hermione con expresión de amenaza.

- "¡Carolina tranquilízate!" – le informó Tom

- Y si no�¿Qué! – exclamó un poco alterada - Ella no sabe la realidad del asunto. A descuidado tanto a su amigo que ya no puedo opinar.

- "Carolina por favor, no eches todo a perder, piensa en Harry"

- "Esta bien" - se volvió a sentar

- Ustedes nos ocultan algo¿verdad? – replicó Ron

- No se a que te refieres – atajó Diego

- Se notan que guardan algo, como un secreto, algo importante. No se que habrá pasado en Italia, pero acá hay gato encerrado.

- No… no tendría… por… por que – vaciló Ginny

- Si a mí también me parece – mencionó Hermione – y es más Ginny está con ustedes.

- Si no nos creen, quédense con la duda de por vida, porque no tenemos nada que es…

- Tiene que ver con la chica de Harry¿no? – cortó Ron, mientras Hermione temía la respuesta

- Miren, creo que este tema debe de ser tratado con Harry, no con nosotros, así que si tienen alguna duda, vayan donde él. Por algo es su amigo

- Apoyo a Caro – dijo Tom – Mejor sigamos comiendo

En la torre de Gryffindor…

¿Me puedes decir que pasa?

- Nada, ya te dije

- Te conozco – dijo subiéndole el mentón – puedes confiar en mí

- Esta bien – respiró profundo – por donde comenzar…

- Tómate el tiempo que quieras

- Al principio cuando te conocí, me comenzaste a gustar, pero después de lo que pasó en la fiesta, supe que no pasaba nada contigo, que solo fue físico. Ahora parece que me gusta otra persona…

- Lo conozco – mencionó Harry que miraba estupefacto

- Sssi… - vaciló Cami – Es – respiró profundo – Diego, creo que me esta comenzando a gustar, no se que hacer, porque el siempre me molesta, fastidia, pero a al vez está pendiente de mi. No se que tiene, pero me encanta, su forma de ser, atento, amable, cariñoso…

- Si, todo lo demás – interrumpió Harry algo resignado – como quisiera que Herms diga eso de mí. En verdad ese Benjamín no me da buena espina.

- Ya va a llegar, vas a ver – dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa

- Gracias, eso espero. Ustedes más que nadie, saben como espero ese momento –y le dio un fuerte abrazo ¿Quieres volver al comedor?

- No – respondió la chica separándose – prefiero quedarme acá pensando un poco

- Como quieras. Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que mejor me voy a mi cuarto a ordenar mis cosas, que deben de estar tiradas por ahí, y ahora los chicos me matan

- Jajaja, anda flojo, nos vemos en un rato – Harry se marchó escaleras arriba.

Al entrar a su habitación, encontró su baúl sobre su cama con toda la ropa tendida encima y los regalos, a una esquina, como si alguien lo hubiera puesto a propósito. Vio el baúl y felizmente no habían sacado las fotos del viaje. Ver el lugar le traía muchos recuerdos, y al fin sentía una sensación protectora. Vio a través de su ventana el lago y más o menos como a medio kilómetro del lago, vio una casita que al momento desapareció. Separó la ropa sucia de la limpia, sacó sus libros, sus cosas de aseo personal y las fotos. Dejó la ropa sucia en la canasta, la limpia en sus respectivos cajones debajo de su cama, (N/A¿TIENEN, NO TENGO LA MENOR IDEA) guardó sus libros en su mochila, cerró el baúl y se tendió en la cama a comer unos dulces que habían encima de la cama de Ron. Se quedó profundamente dormido y tuvo un sueño que no tenía hace mucho tiempo. Era un bosque, como un pantano y se escuchaba una voz que decía: "Ven sígueme, juntos encontraremos el lugar". Al salir del pantano se dio con un castillo enorme, pero no podía distinguir que figuras lo resguardaban. Comenzó a sentir frío, mucho frío, y quedó inmóvil, no podía dar un paso más e inmediatamente, pasó a otro sueño. Se encontraba en una mansión, en el comedor, lo pudo distinguir, porque la mesa estaba puesta, siguió caminando y había una puerta entreabierta, pudo vislumbrar una figura negra, corpulenta dentro de la habitación y no dudo un segundo en que se trataba de un dementor. Asomo la cabeza y ya era tarde, ya le había dado el beso de la muerte. Inmediatamente se le agitó el corazón, el sudor frío volvió y todo se iba haciendo como una nube, hasta que abrió los ojos y vio 7 figuras alrededor de él.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ginny, sentándose junto a él

- Tuve dos sueños, de esos revelatorios

¿Cómo fue? – interrogó Cami, imitando la acción de Ginny y tomándole la mano. Lo que produjo que más de una se sintiera mal.

- Son difíciles de explicar, otro día les cuento la historia completa – dijo haciendo gestos de molestia y malestar, y apartando su mano de la de Cami – y ¿Ustedes que hacen ac�?

- Vinimos a verte, porque te demorabas mucho

- Que… ¿Cuánto me quede dormido?

- Mmm hora y media – dijo Tom fijándose en el reloj

¡Pucha¡Eche el día a perder! – se lamentó – Mejor vamos a dar un paseo por ahí o a conversar en cualquier lado

¡Vamos pues¡Que nos queda!

¿Vienes Hermione? – preguntó Harry

- Si, claro – dijo abrazándolo

Estuvieron paseando por el castillo, haciendo bromas y jugando. Hasta que bajaron a las mazmorras y se encontraron con Draco, el slytherin

- Hola Draco¿nos acompañas? – preguntó Ginny

- Si claro, pero ¿Qué hacen?

- Estamos paseando, divirtiéndonos un momento ;) – contesto Caro

- "Hey Caro, suave que ese chico, es de Ginny"

- "Tampoco me interesa"

¿Están hablando telepáticamente, no? – dijo Hermione

- Si¿Cómo sabes? – pregunto extrañado Harry

- Se notan, los gestos de las caras y el silencio

- Vengan que les explico como es esto

Los dirigió hasta el gran comedor, donde estaba todo vacío, porque para la cena faltaba mucho todavía…

- Bien, y ¿Cómo es?

- Miren, nosotros tuvimos un curso de 6 horas, pero la verdad en 2 se aprende, o sino que nos cuente Diego… jajaja – rió Harry – tienes que despejar tu mente del momento, lugar, circunstancia en que te encuentres, tienes que poner tu mente en blanco y pensar en la/las persona/s a quien/es le/s quieras dirigir la palabra. En clase, no se puede usar esto, así que olvídalo Ron…

- Que¿También lees mentes? – dijo estupefacto

- Un poco, pero eso lo dije por intuición – sonrió – Sigamos… No se puede usar, porque hay un código de seguridad en toda clase, obviamente mágico. Se imparte en Italia, porque quieren que todos sus alumnos aprendan las ciencias más frecuentes y de bueno tiene que no puede ser interceptado y se usaba en juicios, por ejemplo.

¿Cuándo empezamos? – anunció emocionada Ginny

- Si quieren hoy mismo, en 2 horas creemos que están listos. Bien somos 9 y 5 sabemos la ciencia. Así que Diego y Cami – dijo esto quiñándoles un ojo – van con Ron. Tom va con Hermione, porque es el que mejor maneja esto. Caro va con Ginny y yo con Draco. Bueno, Diego y Cami¿Dónde van a impartir ustedes?

- En la parte norte del lago – se adelantó Ron

- Nosotros por la cabaña de Hagrid – agregó Hermione

- Ya que nos queda, nosotras vamos a la parte sur del lago – comentó Ginny

- Bueno y nosotros cerca al bosque prohibido – finalizó Harry – Bien, chicos nos vemos antes de que anochezca¿vale?

Así cada uno se fue por su lado. A ninguno se les hacía difícil aprender ni enseñar, era como un juego. Primero venía la etapa de relajación hasta que el cuerpo quedara en paz y libre de toda preocupación. Esto tuvo muchos problemas en Ron, quien se distraía mucho. La segunda etapa fue un poco más complicada, se requería de mucha concentración, y por algunos alumnos de primero que no paraban de gritar por todo el jardín. Cuando ya todos los "alumnos" cogieron concentración, se les aplicó el siguiente paso: tener la mente en blanco. Esto demoró un poco más, debido a que era la parte más difícil de todo el procedimiento y requería de todos los pasos anteriores, si se rompía uno, tendrían que volver a empezar, así que lo chicos usaron el mismo recurso con el que se les enseñó:

- Bien, piensa en ti y en las personas que más quieres, están corriendo en un jardín – decía Harry – todo es total felicidad, hasta que uno a uno se van yendo con diferentes excusas y te quedas sola, te recuestas sobre la hierba –seguía Caro – y te quedas profundamente dormida y te despiertas en un salón blanco que no sabes dónde está la salida ni la entrada, caminas y caminas y todos los salones son blancos – continuó Tom – ahora mira dentro de ti y busca a paz interior, sin sentir lo que te rodea – siguió Diego – simplemente olvídate de todo y permanece en ese salón – continuó Cami – piensa en la persona a la que le quieras decir algo sumamente importante para ti, visualízala, mantenla en tu mente y dile lo que quieras, cuando ya no quieras hablar más con ella, vuelve a ese salón blanco – finalizó Harry

- A ver, dime algo Draco – prosiguió con su alumno

- "Estas muerto Potter"

- "Ya veremos Malfoy, cierro conexión y nos vamos porque nos pasamos de la hora" – terminó

¡Wow¡Que fuerte estuvo eso! – comentó Draco

- Si, pero tienes que lograr tener más paz interior

- "¿Listo chicos?"

- "Hace rato" - respondieron los italianos

- "OK, vayan al comedor, porque Draco no puede entrar a la torre de Gryffindor"

Caminaron un buen rato, conversando sobre quidditch y el campeonato escolar que se les venía, chicas y finalmente, sus ex – relaciones, lo que Harry evadió un poco el tema con otras preguntas y corto con un…

- Ya llegamos, pasa

- Si no me lo dices, no me doy cuenta – se burló irónicamente

¿Qué tal les fue? – preguntó Harry

- Positivo – respondieron todos

- Perfecto, ahora todo depende de ustedes, tienen que practicarlo y perfeccionarlo

- Esta bien – respondieron al unísono

- Bueno, yo me voy a descansar un momento antes de la cena – comentó Draco

- Entonces vamos a la sala común, si no te molesta, claro está – dijo esto en un susurro

- No, vayan, no me molesta, me voy a demorar

- Bueno entonces vamos

Subieron a la sala común y se sentaron en los sillones, Harry abrazaba a Ginny, y a su costado estaba Tom y Diego, en los sillón de a dos, Cami con Caro y Hermione con Ron

¿Estás cómoda? – le preguntó Harry a Ginny

- Si, gracias, después tenemos que hablar¿OK?

- Si no te preocupes, acuérdate que lo del 1° de Noviembre todavía está pendiente – Ginny le dirigió una sonrisa y Hermione se quedó anonadada, porque no entendía que pasaba.

- Creo que mejor me voy a mi cuarto – dijo Hermione

¿Por que te vas? – quiso saber Diego

¿Quieres saber por que? – Se comenzaba a alterar – Porque acá no encajo

- Que hicimos que te molestara, siéntate y conversemos

- "Cálmate Hermione" – se dijo para sí, ni ella entendía

¿Qué paso?

- Nada, fue un lapso, nada más, discúlpenme – dijo algo acalorada

- Está bien, como quieras – le respondió Harry

- "Uy hermano si esta es la loca que quieres como enamorada"

- "Está rara, algo le molestó, la conozco bien" – decía mientras miraba al vacío ¿Alguien ha visto a Úrsula, me preocupa – comentó Harry

- No, ni idea donde estar�, para mí se fue con su amiguito de los águilas – dijo en tono despectivo Ron

¿Qué te pasa con los que son de Ravenclaw? – preguntó desafiante Herm

- Ya, tranquila Herm, no tengo nada contra tu novio. Es más me cae muy bien

- Más te vale decir eso, porque Benjamín es un chico que vale mucho

- Yo voy a imitar a Draco y me voy a duchar y dormir un buen rato, estoy muy cansado – anunció parándose

- "Tranquilo, Harry, está confundida¿no la viste cuando se paro?" – preguntó Ginny

- "Vaya manis, si que aprendes rápido, pero en serio necesito pensar mucho" – dicho esto, se marchó escaleras arriba

¿Quieren jugar Snap explosivo o ajedrez mágico? – ofreció Ron

¿Con qué se come eso? Jaja, es una broma. Juguemos – accedieron curiosos los italianos

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ginny a una Hermione ida

- Si eso creo…

¿Estás segura de tus sentimientos?

- Obvio que si – casi gritó

- Sólo decía, porque me parece raro, no se veo algo en tu mirada triste y sola

- Por favor Ginn, ahora más que nunca estoy segura de lo que siento por Benjamín

- Cómo quieras, pero no te creo nada

- Estás muy equivocada. La que no está segura eres tu, se nota que todavía te pasan cosas con Harry

¿Hablas en serio? Lo de Harry fue muy lindo, es un chico tierno, dulce, amoroso, protector, con él sientes que nada te puede pasar, carismático, sociable, deportista¿Que más se puede decir? Pero el cariño, ojo no amor, cariño, es muy grande, es como de hermanos, nada más, nos confiamos todo y soy como su hermana menor….

- No parece, lo del 1ero parece una cita, y no precisamente de hermanos

¿Celos¿Es lo que veo¿O me parece?

- Aj¡Cállate, sólo lo veo como mi mejor amigo!

- Ay Herms, que confundida estás, pero te voy a dar un consejo: "Mira más allá de tus ojos, y escucha tu corazón, estás siendo muy dura contigo misma y con él"

- Pero… - no pudo terminar, ya que Ginn se fue hacia su cuarto – ¡demonios!

Hermione se repetía a cada instante este consejo, no entendía quien era ese él. A la media hora, todos se fueron a sus cuartos, para estar listos para la cena.


	13. El Secreto y el Acercamiento

**Capítulo 12:** El Secreto y el Acercamiento

**Autor:** haher

* * *

- Bueno alumnos – el director empezaba con un breve discurso antes de la cena – les quería informar, que ya hemos conseguido profesores para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras…

¿Profesores? – se preguntaban todos

- … con la autorización debida por el Ministerio – continuó Dumbledore – hemos creído conveniente contratar a Sirius Black para Cuarto curso en adelante y Remus Lupin para Primero a Tercero. A partir de mañana, las horas que tenían para duelo, serán utilizadas para DCAO y si el profesor decidiera hacer u organizar duelos, podrá hacerlo.

¡Genial¡Sirius nuestro profesor! – exclamó Harry

¿Sirius, Sirius Black? – interrogó Cami

- Si…él es…

�¿Qué¿Estás Loco¡O sea no entiendo¿No es el asesino de tus papas?

- Cálmate Cami – respondió tranquilo Harry – En tercer año, comprobé que el no fue el que los traicionó. Es más, era el mejor amigo de mi papá y mi padrino ¿Ahora entiendes?

- Ah. Bueno ya nos contarás otro día la historia, porque tengo mucha hambre

¡Ah¡Me choteas! No me parece – dijo poniendo cara de molesto y resentido

¡Mentira Harry! – le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó – Es sólo que no creo que sea la ocasión y si dices que fue un curso, debe de ser larga¿no?

- Disculpa aceptada – sonrió - No se como haces, pero siempre tienes buenos argumentos – decía riéndose mientras Hermione y Diego querían matarlos.

¿Qué planes para mañana? – comentó Tom

- Ir a clases¿ser�? Creo que es lunes – contestó Ursula con tono de obviedad

- Obvio¿Qué pensabas hacer? – preguntó Ginny

- No se, pasear por ahí, total nosotros no tenemos la obligación de ir a sus clases. Haremos lo mismo que Harry hacía allá algunas veces; Se iba a pensar a Dios sabe donde, escribía cartas y a veces dormía o jugaba quidditch.

¿No entrabas a clases? – interrogó molesta Herm

- A veces no. A parte no son tan importantes, allá están atrasados medio año, así que daba lo mismo ir o no. A parte tenía mucho en que pensar, por algo me fui a…. – no terminó la frase ya que se estaba descubriendo solo

¿Qué cosas tenías que aclarar? – dijo Lavander

¿Qué¿Acaso no puedo irme a despejar un poco de todo lo que me rodeaba ac�? Las clases, los profesores, Voldemort, el cofre, la… - iba a meter la pata – la gran escala de problemas que tenía – titubeó – Necesitaba aire nuevo para pensar en TODO.

- "Bien pensado" – le dijo Diego

- Bueno explícame bien eso de donde están guardadas las cajas de quidditch y todo eso, para ver si hacemos un partidito hombres contra mujeres

¡Claro! Diviértanse mientras ¡yo, su amigo, me mato estudiando

- Estamos imitándote¡eres nuestro ídolo! Jajaja

- Ja Ja Ja – se burló en tono sarcástico – Hagan lo que quieran, saben que están en su casa y si no quieren ir¡no vayan! Total, para librarse del estudio siempre hay una buena excusa

- Harry, no me parece que incentives a los chicos a dejar los estudios, vinieron a estudiar y a aprender cosas – enfureció Hermione

- Tranquila Herm, es sólo unos días, después no podrán soportarlo. Sabes como es Hogwarts de aburrido. Es más divertido en las clases

- Y ¿Por qué? – pregunto Caro

- Simple Carito, en las clases hay cada personalidad que hay más diversión que mago en fiesta infantil.

- No entiendo – respondió Caro

- Era de esperarse… - dijo con un suspiro Tom, a lo que todos rieron – Lo único que nos dice Harry, es que si no encontramos diversión afuera, estamos invitados adentro

- Siempre das en el clavo – le dijo Cami

- Faltan 5 días para Halloween, si es con parejas… ¿Quieres ir conmigo, Cami? – preguntó Diego

- Con tal que no te pases

- No te preocupes, no soy como Harry – le dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa malévola

- Ehh¿Qué pasó por allá que no nos contaste? – dijo Ron pícaramente – Con razón tanto misterio con Cami¿eh?

- Deja de decir estupideces – pudo notar a Cami demasiado roja – son cosas que pasan cuando uno está totalmente ebrio e influyen muchas cosas

¿Qué pasó exactamente? – preguntó Hermione asombrada

- Prefiero hablarlo en privado – resaltó las últimas palabras – esto es sólo entre nosotros –

dijo cuando se dio cuenta que tenía a todo 5to curso de Gryffindor encima.

- Harry - llamó Herms - Ahora que recuerdo¿No era que habían encontrado familiares tuyos all�?

- No eran nadita familiares míos – respondió tranquilo – y como ya estaba all�, decidí quedarme

¡Ah ya, pensé que nos estabas haciendo el verso

- "Lo que si encontré fueron datos del cofre" – respondió telepáticamente

- "¿Qué cosas?"

- "Sobre Helga Hufflepuff. Me dijeron que ella tenía familiares en Italia y por eso cuando Slytherin se apodero de Hogwarts se refugió y hechizo el castillo para que no sea registrado por ningún mapa, ni un mago malo. O sea yo digo¿no? Ya tenemos un castillo en el sur, falta el del norte y supongo que será el de Ravenclaw, ya que es su antídoto. Y el heredero de Hufflepuff tiene que ser el antídoto del de Ravenclaw, por consiguiente…"

- "¿No crees que estás sacando conclusiones muy rápido?" – preguntó Hermione

- "Acá no se puede hablar, vamos a la suite de los hombres"

- "OK"

Los 9 chicos, porque el slytherin no podía subir, entraron a la sala común de Gryffindor, haciendo caso omiso a todo presente y se dirigieron directamente a la suite de los italianos, para poder seguir conversando abiertamente sobre el cofre, abrieron la puerta se echaron en los sillones y algunos se sentaron en el suelo…

- Ya vengo, voy a traer el cofre y sus piezas

- Bueno, te esperamos

El morocho de ojos verdes, cruzó de nuevo la puerta, el pasillo, la sala común, donde Colin le tomó unas fotos, subió a su dormitorio, abrió su baúl, sacó el cofre, las fotos, el mapa, la clave, el colgante y algunos chocolates italianos, volvió a hacer el mismo recorrido de regreso…

- Listo, más rápido no se puede

¡Estás como FLASH! Jajaja – rió Hermione

- Les traje algunos caramelos y fotos, para que vean, que no vagué tanto

Los chicos se pusieron a comer los dulces que les había traído su amigo y también a mirar las fotos, del colegio, su cuarto, sus demás compañeros, los profesores y el tour que tuvieron por Italia con sus amigos…

- Vaya que si estabas bronceado – comentó Ginny

- Si, fuimos a la playa¿Te acuerdas que te conté?

- Ahhh¡verdad! Y te compraste tu ropa de baño y todo¿no?

- Aja – dijo sin darle mayor atención

- A ver cuando vamos al lago a nadar

¿Con este frío? – opinó Hermione

- Por mí, no hay problema. Ahh¡me acordaba! Les traje unos recuerdos de allá

¿Si¿Que cosa? – inquirió Ron

- Bueno, a ver… a ti – refiriéndose a Ginny – te traje una casaca. A ti Ron, una ropa de baño con un polo que está mostro, a Draco dulces y bueno a ti Herm como te gusta la historia un llavero del coliseo romano con postales y fascículos de los lugares que visite

- Gracias – dijeron al unísono

Así estuvieron un buen rato, conversando, riéndose de las fotos, contando anécdotas, hasta que una muy firme Herm se animó a decir:

- Como mi deber de prefecta, ustedes no deberían estar aquí y la verdad no me quiero meter en problemas, ya he sido bastante consentidora

- A la hora que te acuerdas de tu cargo – dijo un anónimo

- Si, justo ahora se acuerda – mencionó Ginny – pero no hemos hablado del tema central que es el cofre

- Eso es verdad – Herm lo miró incrédula, porque abusaba de su confianza

- Una hora más¿OK¡nada más! – dijo Herm – Tus suposiciones son inestables – continuó – aunque no se descarta la posibilidad

- Yo les digo que ese castillo esta hace cerca de 3000 años en Italia, y lo que cuentan es verdad. Muchos historiadores lo han estudiado y la leyenda parece ser cierta, nadie puede abrirlo ni con las armas más fuertes y según los magos, ningún hechizo – opinó Cami

- Créanle, sabe demasiado de historia, hasta tal punto que me da miedo – dijo Tom

- Yo encontré un libro en la biblioteca, ese que te dije en una carta¿te acuerdas? Por ahí sale algo, pero ojo que está en la sección prohibida

- A mí Dumbledore me dio permiso para usar una sección de la sección prohibida, pero como me fui así tan repentinamente, nunca lo vi… más tarde voy a ver todo eso

- Según tu información si el castillo escondite, digamos una sucursal, del castillo de Hufflepuff está en el sur de Europa¿quiere decir que está al sur de Inglaterra?

- Eso es lo que trato de averiguar, por eso necesito ver los dos libros que nunca vi., para saber donde vivían los fundadores antes de venir a Hogwarts.

- Y según Dumbledore su antídoto vive al lado puesto¿no?

- Así es…

¡Entonces Ravenclaw está al norte de Inglaterra!

- Pero¿Dónde? Esa es la pregunta, tenemos que encontrarlos para seguir sacando información – todos se habían quedado atónitos, porque los únicos que hablaban eran Herm y Harry – Ahí esta el problema…

- Si quieres puedo ir a la biblioteca de vez en cuando

- Mmm¡gracias! Porque la verdad conociéndome, no voy a hacer nada

- Bueno, bueno, ahora sí a dormir, a sus cuartos, no se que hacen¡pero desaparecen!

- Tranquila Herm, ya nos vamos – le dijo Ginny – se ha tomado el cargo muy enserio – le susurró a Harry al entrar a la sala común

- Créeme que me gusta mucho más cuando se molesta – le guiñó un ojo

¡Hombres! – exclamó

- Jajaja¿qué van a hacer ahora?

¿Dormir¿ser�? Son las 10 de la noche

- Hasta mañana – se despidieron todos

Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar. Algunos pudieron dormir tranquilos y otros no tanto, debido a los ronquidos de sus compañeros, pero Harry tuvo otro sueño de aquellos. Cuando cayó profundamente dormido, entró a un sueño más extraño que los demás. Se encontraba dentro de un castillo con banderolas rojas y doradas, lo reconoció al instante como el castillo de Gryffindor, pero eso no era lo extraño. Él estaba en una de las habitaciones y al mirar por la ventana veía un hermosísimo día de sol, dentro de un valle de 50 hectáreas. Era un pueblo muy pintoresco, de vida rural, donde se podía respirar paz y armonía. Pudo notar una tienda de dulces a lo lejos, llamada: Deliciuos y otra más como muebles doña Petra, tienda de animales Blas, ect. Dentro de tanta calma una voz muy firme le informaba que sus invitados ya habían llegado y que por favor se dirija al salón dorado. Al entrar saludó muy amablemente a dos señoras muy finas, con las cuales se puso a conversar muy amenamente y a ver unos papeles, de los cuales no entendía mucho, porque a su parecer era inglés bastante antiguo. De pronto de su boca salió unas cuantas palabras de cortesía, ofreciéndoles algo de comer o beber, a lo que ellas se negaron. Luego se pusieron a ver papeles con el emblema de Hogwarts, donde textualmente decía algo sobre la protección del castillo para el futuro y quienes lo cuidarían. Helga comentó algo sobre una profesora de adivinación que le había mostrado el árbol genealógico, las generaciones que estarían para el periodo que posiblemente el heredero de Slytherin atacaría, le mostro las familia que estarían más unidas y que provengan de sus familias (o sea de la familia Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor), pero sin conservar el apellido y también que tenga las características de los fundadores y algo que los haga mejores. En el momento que Rovena le enseñaba los nombres de sus elegidos, se hizo muy borroso y nublado. Se despertó, notó que aún era de madrugada y con un simple –"Fue sólo un sueño, una tontería" - se volvió a dormir. Lo que él no sabía era que dos personas más habían tenido el mismo sueño, en el mismo momento. A la mañana siguiente se duchó, se cambió y bajó muy temprano como de costumbre y se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba a esa hora: Hermione.

- Hola Herm – la saludó con un beso en la mejilla

- Hola Harry¿Cómo dormiste? – le preguntó en tono lúgubre

- Bien, bien – mintió ¿Por qué estás triste?

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes – se iba a parar, cuando Harry la tomó del brazo

- Vamos Herm, puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes

- Quizás en otro momento, ahora no quiero hablar del tema¿OK?

- Vale, cuando estés dispuesta y preparada me lo cuentas – ella le dirigió una sonrisa

- Gracias – se inmutó a decir ¿Vamos a tomar desayuno?

- Prefiero esperar a los chicos

- Ah, verdad, me olvidaba de ellos

- "¡Dónde tiene la cabeza esta mujer!" – pensó

- Yo bajo, porque Benjamín me debe de estar esperando

- Bueno – Harry se dio cuenta que había dejado la carta encima de la mesa – Herm te olvidas… - pero ya había cruzado el cuadro – te, bueno si leo no creo que pase algo malo

Querida Herm:

Hola¿Cómo estás? Esperamos que bien. En navidad no vamos a poder estar contigo, debido a que el tío Sam ha fallecido y debemos cuidar a tu abuela en Australia que está muy mal y va por el mismo camino. Sabemos que tu tío era tu admiración y tu ejemplo, si te preguntas como murió, se hundió su barco, que iba de Sudáfrica hacia Australia. Lo sentimos mucho sabrás los mellizos no pueden quedarse solos y el internado en el que estaban, lo han cerrado por una infección, de la cual Santiago está muy enfermo y Stephanie no se puede acercar a él. Esta carta te la mandamos tu papi y yo para pedirte por favor que para esta navidad, aunque no estemos nosotros, estés en casa, cuidando a tus hermanos. Yo se que es difícil, porque no los ves hace mucho y por otra parte alejarte de tus amigos, justo ahora que ese mundo en el que vives durante 10 meses está en peligro y sobre todo tu mejor amigo, a quien tienes que ayudar mucho. Sabemos también que es muy duro para ti saber que la abuela está mal, no poder estar con nosotros y sobre todo que los mellizos también estén mal, porque son, como tu los llamas, "tus enanos preferidos". Bueno querida, no te agobio más en los problemas, esperamos una pronta respuesta, y que sea positiva. Confiamos plenamente en ti. Un beso, cuídate mucho

Tus papás.

Harry entendía perfectamente todo. El dolor de Hermione por haber perdido a su tío preferido, tener a la abuela enferma y tener que decidir entre sus amigos y sus hermanos. Eso era lo más difícil, para ella, decidir entre ellos dos.

- Hola – saludaron los italianos ¿Vamos a comer?

- Hola, si claro¡vamos!

Al llegar al comedor todo el alumnado estaba sentado, así que se hicieron un espacio entre los Gryffindors. La única que no estaba era Hermione y Harry prefirió no buscarla por prudencia a que este con Benjamín, ya que tampoco lo veía entre tanta gente. Así se pusieron a conversar sobre los planes de ese día, que eran simplemente clases, entrenamiento y biblioteca. El Director, por su parte, al darse cuenta que los alumnos ya se retiraban, pidió su atención para decir algunas palabras…

- Alumnos, visto que quedan tan sólo 4 días para la fiesta de Halloween, es de mi consideración anunciarles que la fiesta se hará según los consejos de Harry Potter. Esto quiere decir que la fiesta es libre, sin pareja, con ropa muggle o la que les apetezca, habrá buena música, grupos muggle y de nuestro mundo. Nuestro Discjockey, el que ponga la música, será Sirius Black y nuestro barman, el hombre que servirá el trago muggle moderadamente, será Remus Lupin. Como supervisor estará el señor Filch, y por último todos los alumnos de 4to año a 7mo año están invitados. ¡Ahh, me olvidaba! La fiesta acabará a las 3.00 en punto, hora en que se apagará la música. Muchas gracias.

¡Wow! No me arrepiento de haber venido

- Yo menos. Cami aunque no sea con parejas¿igual bailas conmigo, no?

- Vamos a ver

- "Astuta¡Odio cuando me dice eso!" – le dijo a Harry

- Jajaja, "no te amargues, vas a ver que si"

Las clases se pasaron muy rápido, más de lo normal, Hermione seguía caída y Harry no sabía si acercarse o no. Ron, por su parte, estaba muy pensativo, nada del exterior le llamaba la atención y ellos pensaron que era algo natural en él. Durante la mañana los Gryffindors no se habían encontrado con los Slytherin, es más, ni siquiera habían tenido señales de ellos. En el almuerzo pudieron ver a Ursula con Lavander y Parvati, pero no saludarla, ya que no se acercó.

- Está muy alejada¿qué exactamente pasó con ella?

- Se peleaba mucho con Herm y prefirió irse, no se porque

- Porque Lavander y Parvati con Herm¡cero!

- Puede ser…

- Y que es del plomazo de Draco

¿Hablabas de mi? – escuchó una voz por detrás

- Si¿dónde te habías metido?

- Este… Potter, creo que no tengo porque darte explicaciones. A parte no vengo a hablar contigo – miró a Ginny ¿Tienes un minuto?

- Claro – miraba desconcertada a Harry, quien le dirigió una sonrisa

Se apartaron a la puerta del comedor:

- Ginny, te quería preguntar algo

- Dime¿Qué pasa?

- En el baile¿serías mi pareja?

- Pero no es con parejas

- Pero yo quiero que lo seas

- Eso no se puede, porque también le prometí a Harry que bailaría con él.

- Pero la mayoría del baile – le dirigió una cara de por favor

- Puede ser. Me voy, porque me están esperando.

Al volver a la mesa:

¿Qué te dijo? – le preguntó Harry aprovechando que sus amigos estaban distraídos

- Que quiere ir al baile conmigo

- Y ¿qué le dijiste?

- Que también iba a bailar contigo

- Pero eso no es verd…

- Preferí decirle eso a quedar como una estúpida – lo cortó

- Vale. Volvemos a las mismas

¡Pero no a los extremos!

- Jajaja ¡tienes razón!

- A parte el sólo me ve como su mejor amiga, así como tu y Herm antes de todo esto

- No me arrepiento de "todo esto" – resaltó las últimas palabras

¿Interrumpo? – preguntó Tom

- No, dinos

¿Qué hay en la tarde para hacer?

- Bueno – sonrió Ginny pícara y maliciosamente – hay entrenamiento de fútbol y quidditch

¿Y por qué la sonrisa?

- Ya lo verán

Al terminar de almorzar se dirigieron a su clase de DCAO, que la tomaban con los de Slytherin y luego fueron a sus respectivas casas para cambiarse para el entrenamiento. Se dirigieron al campo de deportes y usaron mitad de la cancha para las chicas y la otra mitad para los chicos. Empezaron por fútbol, ya que era el deporte que obligadamente, todos tenían que practicar para poder sacar la selección de hombres y mujeres que se enfrentarían y de ese partido, elegir la selección de la casa, para la final. Los italianos, Harry y otros de familia muggle sabían jugar muy bien el deporte y hacían mil maravillas. Se eligieron los equipos, ya que eran los últimos días de Octubre y se debía de elegir la selección de hombres y mujeres. En Gryffindor quedaron de la siguiente manera:

Hombres:

Neville en el arco. Como defensas estarían Seamus, Dean, Colin y Ron. Como volantes Harry, George, Fred y Thomas de Séptimo. Adelante como atacantes Dennis y Lee Jordan.

Mujeres:

Ginny en el arco. Como defensas Lavander, Parvati, Angelina y Alicia. Como volantes Hermione, Sandra y Pamela de Tercero y Kate. Adelante quedarían con Natalie de Segundo y Christine de Séptimo.

Al terminar de decir los equipos de todas las casas, la Señora Hoch pasó a dar la relación de partidos que se darían a partir del 2 de noviembre, primero entre la misma casa, y luego la selección de esa casa contra las demás casas.

- Muy bien – se anunció – Los partidos quedarán de la siguiente manera:

Gryffindor A vs. Gryffindor B, el sábado 8 de noviembre a las 10.00

Ravenclaw A vs. Ravenclaw B, el domingo 2 de noviembre a las 10.00

Slytherin A vs. Slytherin B, el sábado 15 de noviembre a las 10.00

Hufflepuff A vs. Hufflepuff B, el sábado 8 de noviembre a las 12.00

- La selección de las casas – continuó – se hará el 17 de noviembre en el campo de fútbol. El equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor se queda, porque hoy le toca entrenamiento.

A lo lejos, Harry pudo ver irse a Hermione sola, lo que le pareció extraño, porque Benjamín estaba en el campo con sus amigos. Él no pudo ir a hablar con ella, porque tenía entrenamiento y sería muy fresco de su parte faltar, después de haber estado ausente casi un mes. Y así fue, se quedó entrenando y jugando el deporte que más le apasionaba, junto con sus compañeros de su casa, hasta que se hizo de noche y decidieron volver al castillo.

Cada uno subió a su cuarto, se ducharon por turnos y algunos como Harry, bajaron a la sala común.

- Hey chicos¿Qué hicieron ahora? – dijo dirigiéndose a los italianos

- Estuvimos por el lago, recorriendo Hogwarts, dormimos, conversamos…¿Quieres que siga?

- No, pero me podrías haber dicho una sola palabra: VAGAR

- Jajaja – se rieron – "¿Qué le pasa?" – dijo Cami dirigiéndose a Herm que estaba muy triste

- No se, pero si se van, tal vez lo pueda averiguar

- Esta bien Romeo, nos vamos

- Herm¿Estás bien¡Desde la mañana que estás así!

- No pasa nada, Harry en serio

¿Es porque terminaste con Benjamín?

- No he terminado con él

- Ah como los veía distanciados

- No, no es por eso

¿Familia? – dijo buscando una explicación de ella, quien se quedó callada

- Esta bien, no te voy a presionar, comprendo – se iba a parar

- Espera – se sentó nuevamente – Si, es sobre eso lo que pasa es que – le contó todo y agregó – mi tío era la mejor persona de todas, porque era libre, auténtico, su forma de ser era única y mi abuela es una de las personas que más quiero y no voy a poder estar con ella. Los mellizos son adoptados, esa es otra historia que no viene al caso, y se van a sentir muy solos si llegan y no hay nadie, pero tampoco los quiero dejar a ustedes, ni a Benja, ni a ti, ni a Ron, a nadie de ac�, tengo miedo que les pase algo, pero… - se hizo un silencio

¿Pero?

- Pero… no se, podría decirle a algún vecino que los cuide y yo quedarme con ustedes

¡De ninguna manera! Usted se va a su casa, primero están sus hermanos

- No se tengo que pensarlo

¿Cómo que pensarlo? Hay algo que te ata a quedarte¿no es así?

- De eso prefiero hablar otro día¿si?

¿No ves? Ya te desahogaste un poco.

- Gracias – le dio una sonrisa

¿Por? – le secó las lágrimas

- Por siempre estar ahí cuando más lo necesito – lo abrazó y él respondió de la misma manera el abrazo, cuando se separaron se miraron directamente a los ojos. Acercaron sus rostros, hasta que cada uno pudo sentir la respiración del otro, sus corazones latían cada vez más fuerte, estaban apunto de besarse cuando

- "No Harry, no lo hagas" – dijo una voz dentro de él – "Ella pertenece a otro"

Se paró bruscamente, tosiendo y con un simple, "Lo siento, olvide algo arriba", salió caminando muy rápido, dejando a una Hermione mejor anímicamente pero muy confundida con lo ocurrido.


	14. Halloween

**Capítulo 13:** Halloween

**Autor:** haher

* * *

¿Qué hiciste qué? – le reprochaba Ginny

- No la bese, para que lo sepas, estuve a punto de – le decía Harry

¡Por eso te digo�¿Por qué no lo hiciste!

- Porque mi cabeza tiene razón, ella es de otro. Ella sale con Benjamín y si la besaba, sería para volver a lo mismo de hace casi un mes. Ella terminaría muy confundida, yo más ilusionado. ¿Entiendes?

- No… si me ponen a Draco así, en esa situación, no me importa, lo beso igual

- Es mejor ser prudente y estar seguro¿no?

- Si, pero si no puedes controlar tus emociones

- A mí me costó mucho, pero no me arrepiento. Prefiero estar seguro y no malograr todo lo que he logrado en el poco tiempo que estoy acá.

- Si a ti te parece…¿Vamos a cenar? Todos ya bajaron

- Vamos

La cena estuvo muy aburrida, debido a que cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, problemas y demás, algunos pensaban en la fiesta otros en las vacaciones de navidad, etc. La cena consistía en estofado de chancho, con jugo de calabaza y de postre, gelatina de rana. Al finalizar la cena, cada uno se levantó y entre risas y demás, debido a que Neville se había comido el ojo del cerdo, pensando que era una aceituna , se fueron a sus respectivas casas, salas, cuartos y bueno, suites.

Los días siguientes fueron muy estresantes para muchos, sobre todo para los profesores, que tenían que tener mucho cuidado en traer el trago, la decoración, la organización de la fiesta, ya que no era nada normal y de los alumnos, por cosas mínimas de cómo se iban a vestir, a quien sacarían a bailar, que harían, si irían, algunos pensaban no ir, los entrenamientos, los problemas, las clases que ya no soportaban más y las ansias de la mayoría de ir a una fiesta diferente.

¿Qué te vas a poner mañana, Cami? – le decía Caro

- Creo que el polo negro que se amarra al cuello…

¿Ese que tiene el escote abiertísimo?

- Ese mismo, el que me queda arriba del ombligo. Luego el pantalón a rayas, el naranja con beige y marrón a la cadera (N/A: Esos Navigata), zapatos negros, me voy a lacear el pelo y hacerme media cola, con las argollas grandes, la pulsera de plata y me pintare un poco¿tu?

- No se todavía, pero me voy por la minifalda de jean oscuro, con la correa arco iris, el polo sin espalda rojo, strapless, ese que solo tiene una pita atrás y me queda también arriba del ombligo. La medias a rayas rojas con naranja, zapatillas azules. En la cabeza me pondré una boina azul marino, lentes rojos, argollas también grandes y nada más supongo, me pintaré…

- Tu Herm¿qué te pondrás?

- Eso estaba pensando. Supongo que una blusita roja de mangas largas, con los puños hacia atrás sin abrochar y con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, falda tres cuartos gris claro, medias a los tobillos que ni se van a notar y zapatillas rojas. Mi pelo ordenado, con aretes largos y nada más.

¡Vaya! Tienes la misma manía que Harry con la blusa o camisa desabotonada

- Pura coincidencia

- Si, puede ser

¿Tu Ginny¿Qué te pondrás?

- Ay, no se, lo que se me venga a la cabeza, Herm me va a vestir, porque yo tengo cero ropa muggle, no se ni lo que hablan…

- Si quieres yo tengo unos politos que te quedarían 10 puntos – le ofreció Cami

- Tú eres mi talla de zapatos si quieres – dijo Carolina

- Que tal si la vestimos entre las tres – propuso Herm

- OK – dijeron las italianas al unísono

- A ver¿Qué polo le quedaría bien?

- Depende con cual te sientas cómoda. Tengo uno verde limón que es enano, amarrado al cuello, con escote, es casi un top, bien pegadito, y va sin sujetador. También hay otro que es blanco, que es abajo del ombligo, también tiene escote y también va amarrado al cuello. Tú eliges y me avisas.

- Sobre pantalones o faldas. Si vas con el verde limón, te recomendaría un pantalón blanco, con botas negras y si vas con el blanco, un pantalón igualito al blanco, pero en negro, también con las botas. El pelo, te lo dejaría como lo tienes y le pondría argollas grandes, como nosotras dos Cami – Ginny le dirigió una mirada de indecisión

- Si quieres conquistar a tu churro – se adelantó – te recomiendo el verde

- Si a mi también me gusta más en verde – comentó Hermione

- Esta bien, lo que ustedes digan – se decidió Ginny – Con tal que los chicos no me acosen

- Ten por seguro que lo harán, seremos las mejores en este colegio.

- Ni que lo digas, jajaja – rió Caro

- Creo que mejor será ir a almorzar¿no? – dijo Hermione

Bajaron a almorzar y en el comedor se encontraron con los chicos, que no paraban de comer, reírse y hablar de quidditch. El almuerzo consistía en arroz con queso con hamburguesa de pollo, ensalada de rábanos y jugo de apio.

- Hola chicas¿dónde estuvieron?

- En nuestra habitación¿por?

- Pregunto nomás. Seguro hablando de nosotros

¡Sueña nomás Diego! Estábamos hablando de mañana, sobre que nos vamos a poner

¡Ay¡Yo me voy a pintar las uñas de negro! – comentaba en tono burlón Tom

- No sería mala idea – dijo calmada Caro

¡Ay! Me tengo que hacer la manicura y lacearme el pelo – se burlaba más Diego

¡Ay Harry, vamos, porque sino nos ganan el turno¡Jajajajaja- se reían todos

- No sabíamos que tuvieran esas costumbres – dijo Cami

- Uyyyy – se escuchó en toda la mesa de Gryffindor, los chicos se quedaron callados

- Herm¿tienes un minuto? – era Benjamín el que preguntaba

- Claro

- Vamos a ver con que cuento le viene ahora – le decía Harry a Ginny

- Con tal que no la ponga mal, como hace algunos días

Después de almuerzo tuvieron entrenamiento como siempre y habían mejorado mucho, todos los equipos, los ocho. Algunos destacaban por su rapidez y habilidad y otros por su carisma y simpatía a la hora del juego. La gran mayoría de los equipos de las mujeres, tenían mucho cuidado a la hora de marcar o salir jugando, por miedo a que se lastimen una pierna o les salga un moretón y no puedan usar falda el día del baile. Cuando el juego hubo acabado, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, para alistarse, ya que faltaban pocas horas para el baile. A diferencia de las otras personas, Harry se fue a la biblioteca, para matar el tiempo, junto con sus amigos, con excepción de Úrsula, quien se fue a vestir temprano y Draco, quien se sentía un poco mal.

¿No se van a arreglar 10 horas antes como el año pasado? – preguntó Ron a las chicas

- No, este año no va a ser necesario, ya tenemos todo listo. A parte la ducha del cuarto se va a demorar mucho en desocupar – aclaró Herm – Con Parvati y Lavander quien sabe – agregó

- Se visten en nuestro cuarto si quieren, para asesorarnos – ofreció Caro

- Si, no estaría mal

- A parte nosotras no nos demoramos mucho en ducharnos – dijo Cami

- Bueno¡propuesta aceptada! – exclamó Ginny

Entraron a la biblioteca y por órdenes de la Sra. Pince, no hicieron ruido, fueron a una mesa apartada de toda la gente, la cual era escasa por la fiesta, eligieron los libros y junto con el mapa y lo que tenían de información se pusieron a investigar.

- Bien, acá hay 5 puntos que debemos encontrar¿no? – dijo Harry mirando el mapa

- Ehh, Harry son 4 – le dijo Herm con una leve sonrisa – el quinto es Hogwarts¿Ves que está marcado con rojo? Es porque estamos acá

- Ahhh – añadió sonrojándose – ¡yo que iba a saber!

- Ese punto rojo es en el centro, tenemos según nuestra información que el de Hufflepuff está en el sur, pero debemos buscar datos de esta zona, para saber más o menos donde esta.

- Ginny pásame el libro que me contaste, por favor

- No creo que encuentres algo ahí

- Podemos encontrar gustos, familias que la conocían, comidas, si eligió Italia debe de ser por algo, no creo que sea así porque así y ver si tiene alguna relación.

- Bueno acá lo tienes – regresó Ginny con el libro

- Veamos…Helga Hufflepuff... – buscaba ¡página 582! – exclamó jubiloso

¡Wow! Cada capítulo tiene 265 páginas mas o menos – advirtió Herm

- No lo vamos a leer todo – aclaró Diego – No hay tiempo

- No, sólo buscaremos lo necesario – dijo Harry muy sumido en el libro

¿Que busca… - fue interrumpida

¡Listo! Acá está. Familia, lugar dónde vivó de muy pequeña, personalidad…

Helga Hufflepuff: Se cree que nació en un pueblo al sur de Inglaterra y cercano a Gales. Es una ciudad hoy en día, llena de historia, reconstruida, con clima oceánico y muchas historias de marineros. Ubicada en el condado de Devon. Se dice que le gustaba mucho la vida de campo, de acción y el mar. Creció en Mount Edgcumbe, donde al parecer se instaló una vez casada a los 35 años. Era muy romántica, sensible, humana, inteligente, lista, amaba los animales. Llegó a Londres a la edad de 45 años, para encontrarse con los otros 3 fundadores y fundar el colegio, que hoy en día es Hogwarts. Aquí impartía Herbología e Historia de la Magia, es por eso, que prefirió quedarse en Hogwarts y dejar su hogar. Cuando Slytherin tomó el poder, regresó a su hogar, selló todo y se fue a vivir a Italia, donde algunos familiares la acogieron. Se sabe que su heredero/a será alguien muy parecido/a a ella.

- Eso es todo de ella creo – dijo Harry viendo el resumen que había hecho.

- Muy buen resumen – reconoció Herm – A ver, dame el mapa de Gran Bretaña

¿Este libro abierto? – preguntó Cami cogiendo un Atlas

- Si. Muy bien – miró el mapa pensativa – El condado de Devon está al sur, ac�¿ven? – Todos asintieron – Bien – continuó – su ciudad más importante es Plymouth y por lo visto tiene las mismas características que nos describen acá. En el primer milenio fue una ciudad dedicada a la agricultura y vida rural.

- Entonces eso quiere decir ¿Que su casa está en Mount Edgcumbe?

- Puede ser, acuérdense que los castillos de los magos famosos, fueron utilizados en la época medieval por señores feudales y ahora son monumentos históricos.

- Quien iba a decir que tu obsesión con los libros nos iba a ayudar - le dijo Harry

- Tomare eso como un cumplido – le respondió en tono amable Herm

- Creo que ya se nos hizo un poco tarde – anunció Ron – Mejor vamos a alistarnos a la sala común – solicitó

- Si, vamos ya – dijeron todos abandonando el lugar

- Mañana buscaremos sobre Ravenclaw – dijo Herm

- Creo que no va a ser posible – dijo Harry

¿Por qué?

- Porque tengo otros planes. Le prometí a Ginny que pasaría el 1° con ella, a menos que…

- Por supuesto que sigue en pie – le dijo Ginny en tono irrevocable – Necesito hablar con él

- Entonces pasado mañana – parecía fastidiada – Ya que el galán no puede pasar sus citas para otro día. Ya pasaste bastante tiempo¿no?

¡No te molestes, sabes que promesas son promesas y quiero un tiempo a solas

- Como el Sr. Potter mande – dijo dando un suspiro

Se dirigieron a la sala común, donde los chicos subieron a sus habitaciones, Hermione y Ginny a las suyas para sacar las cosas de aseo, y se encontrarían con Carolina y Camila en la suite de las chicas.

- A las 8.30 nos vemos acá – dijo Harry

- 8.30… perfecto – contestaron las chicas

Las chicas se pusieron tal cual habían planeado, pintadas muy al natural. Camila y Carolina eran las únicas que habían resaltado sus ojos con negro intenso. Por su parte, Hermione y Ginny tenían brillo en los labios intenso, Ginny natural y Herm rosado, medio rojizo.

Los chicos, sabiendo que era una noche con muchas oportunidades, decidieron vestirse lo más facheros posibles. Harry llevaba una camisa sport elegante roja, con su habitual manía de los botones desabrochados, pantalón Doo azul marino con zapatos Bass beige, sus lentes de contacto y le dio estilo a su pelo. Tom se puso una camisa verde oscuro, jean celeste y zapatillas negras. Ron optó por una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro y zapatos negros. Diego quiso algo más veraniego y optó por un polo naranja con una figura de surf atrás, con una bermuda color caqui, medias cortas y zapatillas gris anchas. Todos muy bien peinados, con camisa de manga corta y con la misma manía que Harry, menos Diego.

- 8.25 – miraba su reloj Diego

¿Por qué se demoran tanto? Nunca ha sido así – dijo Tom

- Pero valió la pena – mencionó Ron viendo a las chicas cruzar el cuadro

- Wow – es lo único que pudo decir Harry al ver a Hermione

¿Listos?

- E…es…están hermo…hermosísimas – tartamudeó Ron

- Sí, las cuatro – dijeron los demás asombrados

- Gracias – dijeron las cuatro – Ustedes también están muy churros – agregó Cami

- Pero tú no vas a salir con ese polo enano Ginny¡ni lo pienses!

- Muérete Ron. Voy a salir así quieras o no.

¿Pero que le pasó a la pequeña Ginny? – dijo Fred, quien vestía chistoso

- Nuevo look¿les gusta?

- Sí, claro – dijo George ¿Quieres ir con migo? – le ofreció

- Gracias, ya tengo pareja – se disculpó – Harry¿vamos?

- Si claro – dijo Harry al salir de su trance ¿Vienes con nosotros Herm?

- Si, nos encontramos abajo para sentarnos juntos. Benjamín debe de estar esperándome a la salida – dijo animada

- Podemos salir e ir juntos

¡Oh! Bueno, no lo había pensado –dudó un poco

Salieron de la sala común y como bien había dicho Herm, Benjamín estaba afuera, muy apuesto, esperando a su novia. Cuando la vio se quedó como los demás chicos, embobado. Con un tierno beso, le dijo, estás bellísima y la tomo de la mano, para así poder continuar. Harry tenía ganas de regresarse, pero prefirió que no, ya que tenía que cuidar a sus amigos italianos, Ginny y Hermione, por sea caso. Al bajar la escalera, estaban Úrsula, quien por también ser muggle se había vestido muy bien y también estaba Draco con un polo azul oscuro con letras blancas que decía Billabong, encima una camisa hawaiana verde botella con flores azules, bermuda beige, medias cortas blancas y zapatillas negras. Cuando bajaron se ofreció a Ginny, pero ella lo rechazó, excusándose que ya iba acompañada. En el vestíbulo todas las miradas iban dirigidas para el grupo de Gryffindor y los dos Slytherin, ya que eran los mejor vestidos, los más churros y churras. Un grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff se acercó a los chicos…

- Hola, esperamos bailar con ustedes – dijeron con una amplia sonrisa

- Claro, no se preocupen – dijo muy galánmente Diego

- Lo siento, pero ya tienen parejas – se incorporó a la conversación Cami

¡Yo no! – objetó Harry

- Perfecto, entonces ¿bailaremos una?

- Por mi no hay problema

- Gracias – las chicas se fueron

- A ver hagan fila por grupos – ordenaba la Profesora Sprout ¿Cuántos son?

- Herm¿te sentarás con nosotros? – preguntó Ron

- Si, bueno si no quieren por….

- Shhh – la calló - mesa para 11 – le sugirió

- Esa de ahí, junto al tabladillo – indicó

- Gracias

Los chicos pasaron y la decoración era fantástica. Llena de calabazas, murciélagos encantados, fantasmas, sombreros puntiagudos. Se sentaron y esperaron un buen rato a que todos entraran y se ponga en ambiente la fiesta. También el director quería dar un discurso.

¡Buenas noches alumnos! – comenzó – Es de mi gratitud anunciarles que la fiesta de Halloween da comienzo y es su responsabilidad hacerla la mejor de todas. Pueden tomar los tragos muggles con moderación, la música que hoy se tocará es muy variada. Hay música latina, pop, rock, trance, hip – hop, baladas, merengue, mambo, salsa, entre otros. Espero que se diviertan, habrá un premio a la mejor pareja de la noche. Para terminar, la música se apagará a las 3.00 en punto, hora en que también se prenderán las luces – el comedor prorrumpió en aplausos y comenzó a sonar una canción pop.

- Bien, voy a ir por unos tragos¿alguien quiere algo? – ofreció Harry

- Ron con coca cola – pidió Cami

- Vodka con jugo de naranja – dijo Caro

- Daiquiris para mí y lo demás – pidió Tom al ver la cara de no entender de los demás

- A mí lo mismo que Caro – pidió Herm

- Empezamos con algo fuerte – le dijo Harry

- Con tal que no pierda la cabeza como tu – echaron a reír todos

- Tranquilos¿eh?

- Mejor te acompaño, no vas a poder con todo – le dijo Diego

A los diez minutos regresaron con todo entre manos. A Ron, Ginny y Draco les calló muy bien el trago, a pesar de no tener cultura alcohólica. En cambio a Benjamín si se le subió más o menos, pero nadie se percató de eso. Hicieron los típicos juegos con los tragos, hasta las 11 de la noche, hora en que comenzó a sonar la mejor música.

¿Quieres bailar? – le preguntó una chica a Diego, quien al ver que era muy bonita accedió gustoso y se alejó de la mesa con una gran sonrisa.

- Ca…Cami, ya que te quedaste sin pareja¿bailamos? – dijo Harry, porque ya no soportaba los mimos, besos y caricias que se hacían Benjamín y Herm

- Claro – respondió captando el mensaje - Vamos a darle una paliza a esos dos.

- Con tal que no te la agarres de nuevo – comentó Caro, lo que no le gustó nada a Herm

- Promesa – dijo Harry levantando la mano derecha - Con una vez fue más que suficiente.

Así todos se fueron parando de la mesa. Tom con CarolinaÚrsula con Ron, Draco con Ginny, Benjamín con Herm y Diego con la chica de Slytherin. Todos bailaban muy animadamente, pero obvio que mucho mejor lo hacían T-C y H-C, porque ya tenían experiencia. Cami bailaba de una forma muy seductora, algo natural, cuando tomaba algo de alcohol, Harry le respondía de la misma manera. Tom y Caro, no se quedaban atrás. Benjamín y Herm, no lo hacían mal, y las demás parejas, sin comentarios. Los chicos sabían como hacer bailar a las chicas, vueltas, algo pegado, tomadas del hombro. En una vuelta Cami y Harry quedaron nariz con nariz, viéndose a los ojos fijamente y con una gran sonrisa por parte de los dos, dieron una vuelta así, Cami tomándolo de la espalda y Harry sin dejarle escapatoria tomándola de la cintura. Le dio otra vuelta, Diego desde lejos los miró y sólo vio la primera parte, suficiente para matar a Harry; Hermione por su parte, retiró la mirada apenas vio que se juntaron sus rostros, muy triste. Al terminar la canción, todos sugirieron irse a sentar un momento.

- Ustedes dos¿son novios? – preguntó la compañera de Diego, señalando a Cami y Harry

- No – respondió inmediatamente Harry ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Me pareció verlos darse un piquito

- Jajaja�¡otra vez! – comenzó a reír Caro - Jajajaja Parece que a Harry le gustó

- Debe de haber sido cuando le di esa vuelta que terminaba pegada a mí. La única creo, pero no, nos separamos inmediatamente.

- Ah, parecía, créeme…Gestos, sonrisas, poses.

- No, nosotros estamos interesados en otras personas. Entre los dos, sólo hay una amistad muy linda – aclaró Cami - Somos muy buenos amigos.

- Y¿en quien? Si se puede saber

- Ya te enterarás, algún día de éstos – dijo Harry con aires de superioridad y una sonrisa

¿Les están sacando celos- inquirió la muchacha

- Al contrario, ella y él, a mí y a Cami. Pero todo cae bajo su propio peso. Cami y yo sólo nos divertimos juntos. Todo el mundo allá decía que había buena química entre nosotros, pero después de…. - paró en seco - después que nos conocimos mejor, cada uno se dio cuenta que sólo podíamos ser amigos. No había más

- Vengativos. Yo estaría muerta de celos si veo esa escena. Los mato, por más que digan que nada que ver, que sólo es química de amigos.

- Acá les traigo lo que me pidieron

Siguieron tomando, conversando y por supuesto bailando. En el tablero, parecía que la cosa iba en serio. Cada vez había menos parejas y era porque estaban eliminando. Sólo quedaban H – C, T – C, H – B y Diego con su pareja.

- Vamos Cami, le quiero ganar a ese Benjamín – le pidió Harry

- Entonces apliquemos la quinta velocidad – le guiñó el ojo

- Vamos…

Diego y su pareja, fueron descalificados, ya que ella lo pisó. La gente había hecho un círculo alrededor de las parejas y animaba el ambiente del concurso. Los seis sabían que era muy difícil ganar, ya que todos eran muy buenos. Como dijo Cami, aplicaron la quinta velocidad y esto implicaba mejores pasos de baile, movimientos, vueltas, y llevarse con la música y la pareja. Estuvieron mucho tiempo así, tratando de cometer la menor cantidad de errores, hasta que les indicaron que se vayan a sentar por un momento, hasta que el jurado tomara la decisión. Ellos hicieron lo que les pidieron…

- Bien hecho chicos – les dijeron sus amigos

- Que gane el mejor – estrechó la mano Tom

- Sin duda ese voy a ser yo – aclaró Benjamín

- Ya veremos – susurró Harry - Pierdo muy pocas veces.

- Acá están los tragos chicos¡salud!

¡Salud! – dijeron al unísono

¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Draco

- 1.30 AM

- Acérquense las parejas por favor – se escuchó a Dumbledore – Antes de anunciar al ganador quisiera decirles que todos los participantes lo hicieron muy bien y el fin era divertirse. Es de mi agrado anunciarles que el tercer puesto es para Carolina y Tomás, nuestros invitados de Australia – se acercaron al profesor – a la señorita le quería otorgar unas flores y 25 puntos para Gryffindor. Al joven, le daremos un vale de consumo gratis en Las Tres Escobas. Muy bien, quedan dos parejas - Harry y Cami se tomaron de la mano en pos de amigos y Benja y Herm en pos de enamorados. Se dieron un apretón de confianza – No ha sido fácil la elección, pero hemos visto el empeño que ambas parejas han puesto y creo que el segundo lugar es bien merecido para Hermione Granger y Benjamín Winter – Cami y Harry se abrazaron fuerte y esperaron a ser llamados - Para la señorita, como sabemos que le gustan los libros, le otorgaremos un vale durante todo lo que resta del año, para que pueda coger el libro que quiera en la sección que este, claro menos en la zona roja y naranja de la sección prohibida, los demás puede cogerlos, claro que con algunas excepciones. Además son 50 puntos para Gryffindor y 50 para Ravenclaw. En lo personal, para el joven, tenemos un juego completo de quidditch. Pueden sentarse. La pareja ganadora, el Sr. Potter y la Srta. Barack, ha sido escogida, por su simpatía, movimiento, química entre los dos, su gracia y simplicidad. Para ellos tenemos 100 puntos para cada uno para Gryffindor, para la señorita tenemos un conjunto de la última moda de milán, junto con accesorios y maquillaje. En cuanto al Sr. Potter, le daremos un equipo de quidditch completo, como al Sr. Winter, agregado con un uniforme de los Chudley Cannons, el libro de la Historia del Quidditch y del club ya mencionado. Bien, parece que los Gryffindors saben bailar bien y tienen 300 puntos para la casa. Ahora si nos permiten¿pueden bailar una canción, por favor?

Cami y Harry bailaron la canción pedida por el profesor e invitaron a las otras parejas a bailar. Hicieron cambio de parejas hasta retornar a la suya y ya cansados, cuando la gente se volvió a animar, regresaron a sus asientos.

- Si hubiera sabido lo que me iba a ganar, no hubiera concursado – comentó Benjamín

- Yo quede satisfecho, les ganamos con roche (N/A: Les ganamos de lejos, los dejamos mal) y para colmo me dieron cosas sobre quidditch, libro, equipo, uniforme, etc.

¿Con roche? Estuvimos ahí de ganarles

- Ni en tus mayores sueños

- Hey¿puedo bailar con el ganador? – preguntó la chica de Hufflepuff de la entrada

- Si, llévatelo. Es todo tuyo - ofreció Cami

Se fueron junto a toda la multitud y Harry se puso en posición en que pueda ver la mesa y que pasaba, porque le daba miedo dejar sola a Hermione con Benjamín borracho, porque lo estaba. Estuvieron bailando un buen rato, la chica le preguntaba muchas cosas, gustos, hobbies, etc., que siempre lo admiraba. Resultó que la chica se llamaba Patty Anderson, cursaba 5to curso y tenía muchas cosas en común con él. Iban bailando, cuando Harry pudo ver que se paraban y se iban de la mesa, le dio una vuelta lenta a Patricia, y aprovechó para perderse entre la multitud. Los siguió con la mirada hasta que pudo ver que se paraban debajo de un árbol, cerca del lago, y el se quedó parado junto a la puerta principal del castillo. Los veía de lejos, analizando cada movimiento que hacían. Benjamín le susurraba cosas al oído y ella se negaba con la cabeza. Le comenzó a dar besos en el cuello y la empotró con el árbol. Harry ya se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Benjamín, pero no actuaría hasta ver resistencia por parte de Hermione, aunque el dolor que sentía al ver la escena, lo matara.

- Benjamín¿Qué haces? – le preguntó la chica

- Solo sígueme

- Benjamín no quiero hacerlo

- Amor, tu sólo sígueme – puso más fuerza

¡No quiero! – aunque la resistencia era fuerte, no podía salir. Comenzó a llorar. No podía gritar, porque Benja la besaba, para evitarlo. Él le comenzó a desabrochar la blusa. Hermione hizo un movimiento de resistencia y Harry lo notó. Fue corriendo hacia donde estaban, volteó a Benja del hombro y le dio un puñete.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó

Élél… me quería violar – dijo Herm sollozando

- Siempre arruinando los mejores momentos, Potter

- No la vuelvas a tocar Winter, o esta vez te mataré. Eres un maricón abusando de ella

¿A sí? – se abalanzó hacia el chico de ojos verdes, devolviéndole el puñete y así empezaron una pelea.

- Harry¡no¡No vale la pena! – gritaba Herm. Los dos se pusieron de pie con la cara ensangrentada y llena de golpes

- Como quieras Herm, pero no lo defiendas, lo pagará por haberte maltratado

- Cuando quieras Potter. Le ganaré a un niño que se hace llamar héroe y se esconde atrás de las faldas de una mujer.

Al instante salieron el Profesor Dumbledore con la Profesora McGonnagal, a quienes le explicaron lo ocurrido y se le castigó a Benjamín por abusar de Hermione y estar borracho. Los dos Gryffindors se fueron a su casa.

- Harry gracias

- No tienes nada de que agradecerme. Sabes que me encanta cuidarlas y ese tipo nunca me inspiró confianza. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que te maltrataba? Mira lo que tuvo que pasar para darnos cuenta

- Bueno es muy fuerte y le tenía miedo. Tu lo sabías¿verdad?

- Sabía algunas cosas, pero no pensé que fuera taaaaaan grave

¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada¿Cómo es que lo sabías¿Me espiabas¿Por qué?

- No los espiaba, sólo te cuidaba, mientras te tenía cerca y desde el principio me di cuenta de las intenciones de ese tipo. Si no te dije nada, fue porque no quería que pensaras otra cosa de mí, crear otro conflicto y quería que te dieras cuenta por ti sola.

- Si, pero eso dolió

- Tienes que aprender a caerte y levantarte sola. Ahora, ten más confianza en nosotros¿sí?

- Lo haré. ¡Mira, estás sangrando! Déjame curarte eso

- No, anda a cambiarte, que esto me lo arreglo yo en el botiquín de primeros auxilios

¿Me lo prometes?

- Cuando estés cambiada, ya no tendré nada. No tengo moretones felizmente.

Él quedó echo un saco de papas

Hermione se fue a cambiar el pijama, mientras Harry se limpiaba las heridas en el labio y la nariz, felizmente no le golpeó el ojo. Al cabo de 10 minutos, Harry ya no tenía nada, se lavó un poco la cara y subió al cuarto de las chicas de 5to curso

- Herm¿puedo pasar?

- Si, adelante ya estoy lista.

- Te venía a avisar que vuelvo a la fiesta, si no te molesta

- Eh…¿no te quieres quedar hasta que me quede dormida? – preguntó avergonzada

¿A qué le tienes miedo? No te va a pasar nada acá

- Ya se, pero después de lo que pasó, no voy a poder dormir sola

- Esta bien – se quedaron así un momento, hasta que Herm decidió meterse a la cama, se tapó y cerró los ojos. Harry la contemplaba durmiendo, acariciando sus cabellos y su rostro hasta que pudo notar que ya estaba completamente dormida, la arropó más, vio el reloj y eran las 2.30 se acercó y le susurró al oído

- Yo siempre te protegeré, princesita. Estés donde estés

Le dio un beso en la frente, cerró la puerta suavemente, bajó a la sala común y como no había nadie, decidió bajar a la fiesta, donde la gente seguía bailando muy animadamente y divertida, al parecer nadie se había enterado del incidente. Estuvo un rato hablando con algunos chicos de otras casas, sobre los partidos de fútbol y quidditch y luego salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco al mismo lugar mismo lugar donde habían ocurrido los hechos. En eso pudo ver una pareja: un rubio, a quien reconoció como Draco y a una pelirroja, a quien reconoció como Ginny.

¡Genial, parece que hoy estamos sorteados! – Dijo al pensar en que pasaría lo mismo – Hasta que no ponga resistencia, no me meto – pensó – ¡Un momento�¿Se están besando! – exclamó interrogativamente al ver que se besaban muy amenamente.


	15. La casa y los Problemas

**Capítulo 14:** La casa y los Problemas

**Autor:** haher

* * *

Harry no sabía que hacer, si acercarse para felicitarlos y arruinar su momento o dejarlos tranquilos y seguir con su camino. Optó por la primera opción un poco modificada; dejaría que ellos entraran y se cruzasen con él, los saludaría y felicitaría y luego seguiría con su camino. Era una muy buena opción. Así que así lo hizo, espero un buen tiempo, de 15 a 25 minutos, y luego se cruzaron

- Hola Harry¿Qué haces ac�? – dijo un poco avergonzada

- Salí a caminar y me encontré con ustedes. Ahora que los veo, hacen una bonita pareja. ¡Felicitaciones! – dijo abrazándolos

- Jejeje, gracias

- Supongo que mañana querrán pasarla juntos, así que supongo que la conversación que teníamos planeada fue

- No, de ninguna manera – objetó Ginny y Draco la miró molesto

- Eso depende de tu novio

- Está bien Harry, confío en ti. Se que la cuidarás como si fuera yo y no pasará nada. A parte dos, tres horas, no va a pasar nada. Pero que sea en la tarde¿ok? – Ginny se abalanzó a él para darle un beso

¡Gracias amor¿No es lindo?

- No opino. Seguiré caminando, tengo mucho en que pensar

¿Qué paso? – preguntó angustiada Ginny

- Mañana te lo digo. Por ahora quiero caminar y pensar

- Pero ya es tarde, la fiesta ya está por terminar

- Vuelvo, para antes de las 3.30. Se como escaparme de Filch, no te preocupes.

- Cuídate – se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Ginny y un saludo con Draco, chocarse las palmas y luego golpearse los puños.

- Ustedes también.

Tomaron caminos opuestos; mientras la parejita iba hacia el castillo, Harry iba hacia el lago, para pensar un poco. Aún se escuchaba la música dentro del colegio y eso lo alivió un poco. Sabía que dentro de Hogwarts, Voldemort no le podía hacer daño, por eso no tenía nada a que temerle y podía estar tranquilo, llevaba su varita consigo y estaba muy cuerdo, como para alucinar cosas. Se sentó cerca de la orilla y cogió una hoja y mientras pensaba la iba rompiendo.

¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? – decía ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser el que salga perdiendo con todo? Como me encantaría poder estar con ella en estos momentos, ser yo quien la abrace, le diga cosas lindas y tener la expresa voluntad de decírselo a ella y a toda la gente, pero no quiero lastimar a otras personas, por buscar mi propia felicidad. Es más, esto es una utopía, porque ella no me ve como algo más que su mejor amigo. Va a llegar un día en que todo explotar�, porque no aguanto más, pero yo voy a callarme, si es necesario por siempre, porque antes de mi felicidad esta la de ella. Si ella la encuentra con otro, me haré a un lado, pero es una utopía hacer nuestra felicidad juntos. Mientras la tenga cerca de mí y la pueda ver todos los días, es algo, pero no me conformo. Tampoco la puedo obligar a que se enamore de mí, eso es muy egoísta sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento - En cuanto al cofre, debería viajar, digo, sería mejor ir a cada lugar para averiguar mas cosas, según el cofre, debo ir. Les diré a Draco y a Ron que me acompañen, por que la verdad no creo que me dejen ir solo y a las chicas no las quiero poner en riesgo. El próximo fin de semana puede ser. Aunque¿Cuándo es el partido de fútbol? Creo que es el próximo sábado. Bueno, entonces el siguiente, pero de este mes no pasa. Jajaja – rió para sí – va a ser muy chistoso jugar contra las chicas. Creo que mejor voy regresando porque ya no se escucha la música hace un buen rato. Creo que desde mañana comenzaré a juntarme también con otras chicas, la de Hufflepuff no estaba mal.

Se paró, se sacudió el gras y las hojas que se le habían pegado al pantalón, miró al castillo y las luces de las torres estaban prendidas, al igual que las del gran comedor. Cuando ya iba a mitad del camino escuchó una voz muy familiar, la había escuchado antes pero no sabía donde…

- Ven, sígueme, te mostraré algo, un lugar secreto. Ven Gryffindoréste lugar se reabrirá gracias a ti - en un susurro y arrastrando la voz

¿Qué? – se preguntaba extrañado Harry y optó que era lo mismo llegar 5 minutos después que en ese momento

-Sígueme, junto con Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff lo compartirás. Slytherin no les podrá hacer daño, ni vigilar. Volvamos a los viejos tiempos – en un susurro y arrastrando la voz

- Debe de ser algo con el cofre – se convenció que debía seguirla

- Ven¡por ac�- lo guiaba la voz por los jardines de Hogwarts – Es acá

¿Qué¡Si acá hay una pared de cemento!

- Fija tu vista en un punto de esa pared y cuando encuentres un punto rojo, apunta con la varita y pronuncia: Apertus – Harry dudó un poco y se quedó pensativo, pero al final no tendría nada que perder. Así que lo hizo, fijó la vista, visualizó el punto rojo y dijo:

¡APERTUS! – un extraño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al ver que la puerta se abría

- Bienvenido – dijo finalmente la voz, que no volvió a escuchar.

Al entrar al lugar se quedó un poco dubitativo y pensativo. No sabía si seguir o quedarse ahí. Decidió entrar y al instante se prendieron las antorchas alrededor de las paredes. Pudo ver una casa de campo muy bonita, la cual era de piedra con madera y se podía notar que tenía una chimenea muy grande. Alrededor de la casa era como el campo. Habían jardines, una parrilla de piedra contra la paredárboles a un lado con cultivos y al ver esto Harry se preguntó quien los mantendría, no le dio mucha importancia y siguió observando. Al lado izquierdo había una catarata que desemboca en una poza, con muchas piedras en el camino, para que la gente se pueda lanzar desde ahí. Se dirigió a la casa, le dio un pequeño empujoncito a la puerta y la casa también estaba iluminada. Era un lugar muy hogareño y acogedor. Recorrió el primer piso, sala, comedor, cocina, una biblioteca que le hizo recordar a Hermione y una salita de estar; todo estaba en orden, limpio y utilizable. Decidió subir al segundo piso, donde encontró 5 dormitorios; Uno con el emblema de Gryffindor, otro con el emblema de Hufflepuff, otro con el de Ravenclaw y los dos restantes con el emblema de Hogwarts. Empezó por abrir las dos últimas mencionadas y puede ver en cada uno, una cama con una mesita de noche, un ropero, armario y un baño. Trató de abrir la de Ravenclaw y no pudo, lo mismo le pasó con la de Hufflepuff. En cambio la de Gryffindor si pudo abrirla y al entrar se encontró con un dormitorio parecido a los del lado, sólo que este tenía libros antiguos, en el ropero tenía uniformes de Gryffindor y ropa interior limpia, tenía un baño amplio, una mesita de noche y una cama grande.

- Buenas noches Señor – saludó un elfo

¿Quién eres? – dijo un poco atemorizado Harry

- Soy el encargado que cuidarlo a usted, los otros dos dueños y los inquilinos que les vengan a hacer compañía. Estaré a su completo servicio.

- Y yo le pagaré por él – respondió Harry

- Ni se le ocurra señor, estoy acá por generaciones, mi familia le debe mucho a su familia

- Entonces sabes por qué estoy acá y a quién pertenece esto

- Así es

- Y…

- Esta casa estuvo cuidada por mi familia, para sus familias durante generaciones hasta que el mal se apoderada de este mundo – hizo un silencio

- Ese momento es ahora¿no?

- Así es. Usted es uno que lo debe de combatir y sus otros dos aliados, ya han sido informados, pero creo que no captaron el mensaje.

¿Mensaje?

¿No ha tenido usted últimamente sueños raros? – chilló el elfo

- Pocos¿Esos son los mensajes?

- Debe de descifrarlo por usted mismo y demostrar que ya está preparado

¿Sabes quienes son los otros dos¿De qué familias vienen?

- Eso es algo que no le puedo decir Señor, son secretos de la familia. Yo sólo estoy acá para cuidarlos y atenderlos, nada más. Ahora si me permite, estaré abajo, en la cocina – informó

- Sí claro, sigue tu camino, pero no me quedaré acá a vivir

- Puede ser, pero vendrá muy seguro, os aseguro

- Gracias, cuando sea fin de mes, búscame para pagarte

- De ninguna manera señor, no aceptare dinero

- Es lo justo – el elfo se fue resentido.

Harry miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde, se había sobrepasado la hora en absoluto, eran las 4.30 AM.

¿Qué hago ahora? No puedo regresarme. Si me quedo no pasará nada¡total, esta casa es mía, según el elfo! No me pasará nada y la verdad estoy muy cansado – pensó

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de Gryffindor, ya que pensó que como él era uno, podía quedarse ahí. Se sentó en la cama, dio un gran bostezo, se quitó los zapatos, se desabrochó un poco más la camisa, se quitó los lentes de contacto, los puso en un recipiente con agua y se echó en la cama. Pensó un poco en como habían sucedido las cosas ese día y se quedó profundamente dormido. Tuvo un sueño muy aturdidor. Estaba en la sala de la casa que había encontrado esa noche. Ahora el miraba desde un punto externo, o sea no era Godric Gryffindor. Todo era muy extraño. Veía a tres personas que les parecía muy familiar y a tres de los fundadores de Hogwarts, los cuales les entregaban a los otros tres, cosas importantes de sus partencias y les decía algo en latín, que no pudo entender bien. Las otras tres personas que recibían esto eran: uno con el pelo negro y muy corpulento y los otros dos con pelo castaño, sólo que uno lo tenía de rulos y el otro lacio.

- Bienvenidos a la lucha, esperamos que cumplan su misión – dijo G

- Sus familias han sido elegidas según los valores y el carácter que nos caracterizan a nosotros y a ustedes – agregó R

- Esperamos mucho de ustedes. Ahora si gustan, pueden pasar a ver las futuras habitaciones de los herederos de sus familias. Sólo ellos pueden abrir la puerta que les corresponde – dijo H

- Eso quiere decir que mi heredero – prosiguió G – Sólo podrá abrir la de Gryffindor, ya que en cada habitación se encuentra información oculta sobre cada uno de nosotros. Si ellos lo desean, pueden quedarse a vivir ac�, como ellos gusten.

Él intentó acercarse con la intención de preguntar algo, pero el sueño se desvaneció. Se despertó algo agitado y notó que ya era de mañana. Vio su reloj y daban las 8.15 AM, así que decidió regresar a la torre de Gryffindor para darse un baño, cambiarse y bajar a desayunar, ya que pensó que todos estarían durmiendo por la fiesta del día anterior. Fue al baño, se peinó un poco, se lavó la cara, se puso los lentes de contacto, los zapatos y salió de la habitación

- Buenos días Señor, veo que se ha quedado a dormir – saludó el elfo

- Si, ehmm… ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Domfy

- Muy bien Domfy¿Crees que por favor puedas tender la cama del cuarto de Gryffindor?

- Querrá decir su cama, porque si pudo abrir esa puerta, quiere decir que usted es… - se quedó callado como esperando la respuesta que buscaba

- Mira, ahora no estoy para misterios, hablamos luego, regresaré en la tarde supongo, adiós

- Que pase un buen día señor

Harry salio de ahí con la varita en la mano. Si la casa era preciosa de noche, de día lo era mucho más. Cruzó el jardín, la "puerta" y salió de nuevo a los jardines de Hogwarts. Siguió su camino firme hacia el castillo y se quedó corto cuando pensó en que no habría nadie, puesto que estaba totalmente desierto. En los pasillos no había nadie, en los jardines menos. Parece que todos se quedaron dormidos. Subió corriendo las escaleras para llegar a la torre y llego muy cansado. Pronunció la contraseña y al entrar encontró un cuadro que no esperaba...

- Miren quien llegó – dijo Ron – Nuestro señor conquistador

¡OH¡Vamos Ron!

- Vamos, tú... ¡Cuéntanos¿Con quien pasaste la noche? A dormir no viniste...

- Si, te estuve esperando toda la noche – dijo algo molesta Ginny – ¡Hasta las 3.30!

- Y vienes con la misma ropa – agregó Diego

- Gracias por ayudarme.

¡Dale, cuéntanos! – pidió Caro

¿Quieren saber donde estuve anoche y con quien? – aceptó Harry mirando a Hermione que parecía no importarle la conversación

¡SI! – respondieron todos jubilosos

- Después que me duche. Jajajaja – subió corriendo las escaleras

¡Genial! Ahora resulta que tiene que planear como meternos un buen floro (N/A: Como mentirnos, engañarnos) – dijo Tom

- Déjalo, ya le sacaremos todo – objetó Ron

Entró a su cuarto y olía a licor muy fuerte. Vio a sus amigos que aún estaban dormidos, cogió sus cosas y se metió al baño. Fue la mejor ducha que se dio en toda su vida, lo liberó de muchas tensiones y lo relajó mucho. En la ducha no pensó mucho sobre que les diría a sus amigos, pero sí sobre la casa, el sueño y el elfo, que sabía muchas cosas y esa misma tarde iría a hablar con él para que le explicara ciertas cosas. Sacó una conclusión¿él era un heredero? No podía serlo. Salió de la ducha y le dolía un poco la cabeza por lo poco que había dormido. Se cambió, se puso el uniforme del colegio, los lentes de contacto, los zapatos del colegio y bajó a la sala común...

- Bien, a ver don Juan¿Qué nos vas a decir?

¿Se las describo? – dijo pícaramente Harry. Las chicas se quedaron incrédulas

¡Si! – gritaron los chicos

- Bonita, alegre, dulce, cálida, protectora... ¿sigo?

¡Es rara! – exclamó Ron

- Tienen que conocerla pero todavía no, todo a su tiempo.

¿La pasaste bien? – por primera vez hablaba Hermione

- Digamos que sí, me dormí un poco tarde, pero la pase bien – se sorprendió un poco Harry

¡No me digas que es la de Hufflepuff!

- Ahora entiendo por que el apuro de regresar - comentó Hermione

- No. A ella no la vi desde casi las 2.

¡Espera! – gritó Ginny – Yo me cruce contigo en los jardines y estabas solo

- Es inteligente esa chica – dijo Harry – por eso serás la primera en conocerla

¿No te das cuenta que se encontró con ella afuera para hacerla más caleta?

- Crean lo que quieran. Voy a desayunar – informó

- Espera – le dijo Ginny ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- Sí claro – se apartaron de los chicos – Dime

- Quería decirte que gracias por no decir nada de lo que viste ayer – Harry la miro incrédulo – Tu sabes, Draco y yo

¡Ahhh esooo! No te preocupes, no diré nada si tu no quieres ¿Para eso me esperabas ayer?

- Si, en parte y también para contártelo todo. ¿Dónde estuviste? Porque acompañado no creo, mejor dicho, dónde.

- Sabía que me creerías. Tú sabes como son los chicos de mal pensados

- Si, pero dime donde, porque me preocupe mucho

- Ahora en la tarde te la muestro, es la casa más linda que puedes haberte imaginado

¿Casa- preguntó incrédula

- Si encontré una casa escondida y tiene una historia. Hay un elfo que la cuida y es preciosa, grande, espaciosa, ordenada, cálida, cómoda y me quede ahí

- Mostro, ya tenemos donde reunirnos

- Uy, cuando te cuente la historia te vas a morir

- Vamos bajando, que los chicos ya lo están haciendo

- Si. Nos vamos a quedar sin desayuno

- Por cierto¿Sabes que le pasa a Hermione que está un poco ida?

- Si, pero te lo contare luego

- Vaya, tenemos mucho de que hablar – Harry sólo se limitó a sonreírle

¿Draco y tu lo mantendrán en secreto?

- Sólo por hoy

Los ocho bajaron al comedor y en la escalera se encontraron con Úrsula y Draco, quien le dirigió una mirada a Ginny, y ésta le dirigió una sonrisa. Caminaron hasta el vestíbulo.

- Harry¿puedo hablar contigo?

- Claro Hermione, dime

- A solas – Todos los chicos se alejaron y los italianos y Ginny le dieron una mirada de aliento, pensando que se trataba de otra cosa

¿Ahora si?

- Si - sonrió levemente - Gracias por lo de ayer, en verdad me ayudaste mucho. No se que hubiera pasado si tu no estabas ahí.

- Lo que pasó, pasó – Dijo Harry acercando a Hermione hacia su pecho y abrazándola - Herm, siento mucho que Benjamín te haya decepcionado – dijo acariciándole el pelo

- No te preocupes, siempre elijo mal¿no? Primero Draco, luego todos esos chicos con los que estuve un día y luego Benjamín. Creo que a este paso me voy a hacer monja

¡Ja! – rió Harry – sólo tienes que buscar mejor. No porque un chico te diga dos o tres frases lindas vas a estar con él. Ni lo sueñes, tu vas a terminar casada, con hijos y demás.

- Ojalá – dijo en un suspiro – Alguien como tú – pensó

¡Vaya! Si es Potter y Hermione¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó Benjamín

¡No, ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo! – objetó Harry, quien ya se había separado de Hermione

¿Ya te la ganaste? Es bien fácil¿verdad?

¡Cállate imbécil- lo sujetó del cuello

¡Basta- los separó poniéndose en medio de ellos ¿A qué viniste Benjamín- preguntó enfadada Hermione

- Quiero hablar contigo, a solas – resaltó las últimas palabras

- Lo que tengas que decir, dilo en frente de Harry, de todas maneras lo va a saber. Además¡tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar!

- Claro que sí. Hermione – dudó un poco – Ayer sólo estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, no te quise hacer daño, en verdad.

- No te creo ni una sola palabra, no era la primera vez que lo intentabas – Harry se quedó sorprendido

- Yo te amo en verdad

- Fue Benjamín, me decepcionaste. Se acabó.

¡Como quieras! Pero no te librarás muy fácil de mí

¡Vete ya, imbécil! – dijo Harry ¿Estás bien, Herm?

- Si, mejor vamos a desayunar. Gracias otra vez.

- Cuando quieras. Sabes que te debo muchísimas cosas.

Entraron al comedor y las puertas estaban abiertas. Los chicos comentaban muy animadamente sobre la fiesta de anoche. Les había encantado

- Nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de fiestas en Halloween, porque en el colegio siempre hay. O sino nos vamos a una de la ciudad – comentaba Tom

¿Ellos si se pueden divertir y nosotros no? – se quejaba Ginny

- Allá es muy distinta la vida, Gin. Yo he estado ahí y es mucho más abierto el pensamiento

- Sí, claro – se hizo un silencio y todos comían

- Oigan¿hay algo entre ustedes dos? – preguntó Ron, señalando a Harry y Hermione. Ginny y Diego escupieron el jugo de calabaza que se habían llevado a la boca y Ron los miró extrañados, mientras entre los italianos y Ginny se mandaban miradas significativas

- Una linda amistad –contestó Harry - La misma que tienes tu con ella.

- Si¿por qué la pregunta? – dijo un poco sonrojada Hermione

- Yo los observé desde ac�, mientras ustedes conversaban – Ginny le mandó una mirada significativa a Harry

- Ah eso

- Si¿Qué pasa? Estoy harto que nunca me cuenten lo que pasa

- Que te parece si hablamos después

- "Deberías controlar tus sentimientos, porque si yo fuera Ron, también hubiera pensado eso y mucho más" – le dijo Ginny al mismo tiempo que Ron le decía – ¡No, ahora!

- Perdón¿Qué me dijiste? – peguntó Harry

- Que me lo digan ahora

- Ron, mas tarde... – comenzaba a desesperarse

¿Por qué no ahora? – insistía el pelirrojo

¡RONALD WEASLEY ES ALGO MUY DELICADO¡HABLAMOS LUEGO! – se paró de la mesa, tiró la servilleta y se fue hacia la sala común

¿Tu te vas a quedar callada? – preguntó a Hermione

¿No has entendido a Harry¡Es algo muy delicado! – e imitando a su amigo se dirigió hacia la biblioteca

¡Te pasas Ron! – le dijo Ginny

¿Tu lo sabes?

¡No, no se nada¿Qué te está pasando últimamente que todo quieres saber?

- Se que algo me ocultan y me desespera.

- Déjalos en paz – decía Cami – Ya te contarán

¿A ustedes no les inquieta por lo menos?

- Si, pero lo sabremos a su debido momento

- Rayos¿Ahora que se supone que debo hacer¡Siempre me sale mal todo!

- Anda, discúlpate con ellos y a ver si te lo cuentan

¿Querrán?

¡Vamos Ron¡Son tus mejores amigos!

- Está bien – se levantó y salió del comedor

¿Ustedes creen que sospeche algo? – preguntó intrigada Cami

- No creo, es demasiado tonto cómo para darse cuenta de algo serio serio – contestó Ginny

- Ojal�, porque sino, la que se le viene a Harry

Todos terminaron de desayunar y como era sábado, se fueron a dar un paseo por los jardines de Hogwarts. El día estaba muy calmado, soleado y fresco, clima de otoño. En la sala común Harry pensaba cómo se lo iba a decir a Ron, porque sabía que su amigo era muy impulsivo en sus reacciones. No sólo eso le inquietaba la mente. También estaba en la casa que había encontrado y que ahora tenía el camino libre con Hermione. Tenía que hacer algo para que se comience o siga interesándose en él. Decidió escribirle un poema, así que salió disparado para su cuarto, sacó un pergamino, una pluma, volvió a la sala común y se dispuso a escribir. Al rato llegó Ron

¡Harry, que bueno que te encuentro¿Aún sigues molesto conmigo? – Harry volteó inmediatamente el pergamino

- No, Ron.

¿Qué es eso? – dijo señalando el pergamino ¿Es para una chica?

- Si, pero eso no importa ahora, te lo contare luego

- OK - contuvo sus ganas por saberlo - Yo venía por otra cosa

- Por lo de abajo¿verdad?

- Si, es que...

- Entre ella y yo no pasa nada, Ron – lo cortó Harry – Ayer le pasó algo muy feo

¿Se sacó F en transformaciones?

¡No seas imbécil Ron, te estoy contando algo muy serio

- Esta bien

- Lo que pasó ayer fue, bueno, no te lo tomes impulsivamente¿OK? – Ron asintió – Sabes que Benjamín nunca me inspiró confianza y es por eso que ayer en la noche, cuando me fui a bailar con la chica de Hufflepuff, los vi salir y los seguí. Me paré a observarlos y él trató de... de... ¡tu sabes!

¡Me estás jodiendo! – exclamó Ron asombrado al mismo tiempo que se paraba

¿Crees que jodería con algo así?

¡Yo lo mato!

¡Me prometiste que no ibas a hacer nada!

- No me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados¡algo haré, pero confío en que le hayas dejado todo en claro a ese estúpido

- Hola chicos – saludó Hermione con un libro bajo el brazo

¡Hermione! – la saludó Ron con un gran abrazo – Ya se todo, lo lamento mucho

- Esta bien Ron, lo que pasó, pasó – le dirigió una sonrisa a Harry que seguía escribiendo en el pergamino – Tienes todo mi apoyo – le dijo Ron

- No esperaba menos de ti – le contestó Hermione ¿Qué escribes Harry?

- Eh...nada, nada¿por?

- Pensé que podía ser una tarea en la que te podía ayudar o en el peor de los casos una estrategia de quidditch o de fútbol

- No, no es nada de eso. Es... es...

- Es algo para una chica, un poema, una declaración¡ni idea! – se adelantó Ron y Harry lo miró con cara fea ¡Debe de ser para la chica con la que pasó la noche!

- Cállate Ron. No es nada de esa chica como tu la llamas, es algo personal

- Si quieres te puedo ayudar – le dijo divertida y pícaramente Hermione

- No gracias. Voy a mi cuarto a seguir con... esto

¡Anda dime! – insistía Hermione

¡A mí también! – se acopló Ron

¡Desde cuando les interesa tanto con quien salgo! – los dos hicieron cara de puchero

¡Ya lo sabrán pronto!

El chico de ojos esmeraldas subió muy molesto a su cuarto y tiró la puerta extremadamente fuerte. Se echó en su cama y comenzó a escribir. Le costó bastante, porque tenía que interpretar el momento que estaba viviendo. Pero al final lo logró mas o menos como a la hora del almuerzo. Fue directamente a la lechucearía, no sin antes pasar por el jardín y cortar una rosa blanca. Subió corriendo para que nadie lo viera y escogió la lechuza más bonita que no sea Hedwig, pues, todo el colegio se daría cuenta. Así que escogió una marrón con manchas castañas y ojos pardos muy intensos. Le ató el poema a la pata y le colocó la rosa en el pico.

- No la sueltes hasta que llegue a su destinatario – la lechuza aceptó con un leve movimiento de cabeza – Ahora yo voy a bajar para almorzar y cuando yo cruce esa puerta esperas un momento y sales¿OK? – el ave volvió a asentir – Bien, es muy importante para mí esto – el ave le dio un picotazo de confianza

Harry salió corriendo de la lechucearía, bajó las escaleras a paso ligero y saltando uno que otro escalón, hasta que por fin llegó al comedor donde ya estaban todos sus compañeros almorzando.

¡Harry, que bueno que llegas! – dijo Seamus

¿Por?

- Hoy tenemos entrenamiento de fútbol en la tarde.

¡Verdad! A las 5¿no?

- Si, tenemos que entrenar para ganarles

- Ok. Ginny, después de almuerzo vamos¿OK?

- Como digas

Al rato, todos comían muy amenos y Harry estaba preocupado por que la lechuza no llegaba, pero sabía que no le iba a fallar. El almuerzo consistía en locro con jugo de calabaza y gelatina verde. Todos estaban muy sumidos en sus pensamientos hasta que el correo llego y entraron muchas lechuzas al comedor y Harry se alivió que no era el único. Buscó a la que le había encomendado el encarguito, pero no la encontraba, hasta que algo se posó en el hombro de Hermione y Harry supo que había llegado y no se perdería ningún movimiento de Hermione

¿Qué rayos es esto? – preguntó un poco confundida

- Parece una carta y una rosa de un admirador – dijo Harry

¿Quién habrá sido el estúpido? – preguntó Ron y Ginny y los italianos le dirigieron una mirada muy significativa a Harry, porque no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

- Bien¿Lo vas a abrir o no? –preguntó Tom, mientras todo Gryffindor tenía la mirada puesta en Hermione

- Muy bien, la rosa huele bien, aunque creo que es sacada de los jardines – Harry se sonrojó levemente – a ver la carta...

Te conozco toda

Eres tan bella

Dulce e ingenua

Pequeña estrella

Me duele la piel

El cuerpo, el alma

Jamás podré

Decir: te amo

Te miro y tiemblo

Tiemblo por amarte

Tiemblo por el miedo

Que jamás me ames

No puedo besarte

Estoy a tu lado

Pero tan lejano

¿Qué dice? – preguntó Ron viendo la cara de asombro y felicidad de Herm

- Cosas lindas – respondió la chica muy alegre

¿No nos vas a contar o leer? – preguntó intrigado Fred

- No, los chicos no se tienen porque meterse en esto

- Pero las chicas si¿verdad?

- Ustedes sí – les pasó la carta a las tres chicas, quienes iban leyendo levantaban miradas de asombro hacia Harry

- Me gustaría saber quien es

¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry

- Cosas de chicas

¿Te gustó? – replicó Harry

- Muchísimo – contestó Herm – Escribe muy bien

- Increíble, diría yo – dijo Ginny – Y pensar que no lo aparenta

¿Cómo¿Sabes quien es?

- Eh...no. Digo, porque ningún chico de acá lo aparenta

¡Espera¿No será Benjamín?

¡No¡Claro que no! – exclamó Harry

¿Por qué tan seguro?

¿Tiene alguna firma? – pregunto él

- Si, dice J.P

¿Ves? No puede ser él

- Estas muy sospechoso, Harry ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Diego para poner en aprietos a su amigo que estaba muy nervioso ¿Celoso?

- No¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? Sólo digo que como un idiota como él va a escribir eso

- No te alteres. Según tu no tienes motivos.

¿Vamos a caminar, Ginny? – ofreció para salir de la situación.


	16. Fútbol y Cena

**Capítulo 15:** Fútbol y Cena

**Autor:** Haher

* * *

Todo el grupo se quedó muy tenso, esperando alguna señal por parte de cualquiera. Lo único que el chico quería era salir de esa situación en la que lo había metido el italiano.

¿Vamos? – reiteró

¿Puedo terminar mi postre? – todos se echaron a reír

- Virginia Weasley, no tenemos mucho tiempo que digamos

- Espérame 5 minutos

¡Osh!

Se sentó resignado, molesto y con un puchero en la cara. En esos 5 minutos no sabía que hacer, sentía mucha vergüenza al mirar a Hermione por su actitud y quería asesinar a Diego y a Ginny que se le había unido para hacerlo sufrir. Tenía la mirada perdida en su plato y jugaba con el tenedor en el. Estaba alegre, porque le había gustado la carta a la chica que le gustaba, pero confundido por el comportamiento de esta y su comportamiento, ya que casi echa a perder todo. Al final estaba desesperado no sabía que hacer, se tenía que ir ya con Ginny, sino iba a perder toda la paciencia que le quedaba, el entrenamiento de fútbol y Draco se iba a molestar con él, sino traía a su novia a tiempo. Con un gesto en la mano, Ginny se levantó de la mesa y al mismo tiempo lo hizo Harry.

¡Nos vemos en el entrenamiento! – gritó Harry cuando ya se hubo alejado.

Caminaron hasta llegar al vestíbulo del Gran Comedor y luego se dirigieron hasta la entrada a Hogwarts. Salieron por los jardines y Harry se dirigió hasta el lago, el lugar de donde había partido ayer. Ginny lo veía con gran confusión dentro de todo ese ambiente, pareciera como si el chico moreno examinara algo.

- Lo tengo, sígueme

¿A dónde vamos?

- Ya lo verás – Los dos chicos se pusieron a caminar entre arbustos y caminos extraños que jamás pensó conocer (Gin), mientras que con una mirada profunda y analista, Harry la guiaba.

- Llegamos – dijo al cabo de unos minutos

¿Estas bromeando? Esto es una pared

¡APERTUS! – como había pasado la noche anterior, la puerta se abrió dejando ver el increíble paisaje de la casa

¿Y esto? – dijo Ginny

- Verás... pasa a mi increíble casa de campo, con 5 dormitorios, elfo doméstico propio, catarata, jardín, cultivos, una parrilla...todo para mí y dos personas más – fanfarreó

¿To...todo es... es tuyo? – comentó la chica un poco asombrada

- Mío y de dos personas más, según las escrituras de los fundadores de Hogwarts

¿Cómo?

- Así es Ginny, he tenido sueños con ellos y en uno me revelaron que sólo los que puedan abrir esas puertas son los herederos

¿Sueños dijiste? – El chico asintió ¿Qué clases de sueños?

- Los que me acuerdo... Uno era una reunión que elegían a las familias herederas... otro fue en esta casa cuando explicaban el motivo y como se reconocería a los herederos

¿Estas seguro?

¿Cómo explicas que yo pueda abrir la puerta del cuarto de Gryffindor y no las otras dos¿Cómo explicas los sueños y la voz que me trajo hasta ac�?

- No se – la chica sintió un escalofrío por su cuerpo ¿Vamos arriba? – preguntó encontrándose en la sala

- Sí, mira esta es la cocina, la biblioteca, la sala, el comedor – le iba mostrando. Subieron – acá están los cuartos. Trata de abrir el de Gryffindor – La chica intentó y no pudo – Permíteme – Harry la abrió sin mayor dificultad ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó mientras veía algo asombroso – ¡Ginny, eres la heredera de Hufflepuff! – exclamó

- Por lo que veo, sí. Pude abrir la puerta¿no? – dijo algo nerviosa

¿Tu también tuviste esos sueños¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te conté?

- Tenía miedo. Es asombroso, nosotros tenemos que luchar contra el heredero de Slytherin.

- Así es. Ahora tenemos un 50 / 50

- Buenos días señorita Weasley – chilló el elfo

¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

- Por su familia

- Tú sabes la otra familia¿verdad? – interrogó Harry

- Técnicamente sí, pero no puedo decirles

- Pero si contarnos la historia¿verdad?

- Eso sí. La leyenda dice que deben buscar los 4 castillos, encontrarlos, abrirlos y extraer la información necesaria. Su guardián los guiará por...

¿Qué guardián?

- La voz señor – continuó el elfo – los caminos correctos. Deben llegar antes del Slytherin, o sino, la información se le será robada. Los castillos están muy bien escondidos y la información los guiará al objeto para vencer el mal del mundo de una vez por todas. Ahora que ha resurgido de manera fuerte y que los antiguos herederos no pudieron pararlo, les toca a ustedes. Suerte ¿desean algo de comer?

- No gracias – se quedaron un momento ahí pensando. Viendo los libros de Hufflepuff que eran bien antiguos y todos tenían que ver con plantas, recetas medicinales e historia. Pasearon por la casa y se dirigieron a la biblioteca, donde los libros eran muy nuevos y muy antiguos algunos, había de todo un poco, de todas las materas, anchos y cortos y uno que otro un poco oscuro. Eran Libros muy avanzados, no del tipo para colegio, si no más bien, eran para maestrías, especialidades y universidad. Los chicos no comprendían muchas cosas. Al final no encontraron algo que los pudiera ayudar a ubicar los castillos, porque se aburrieron al instante en que abrieron el primer libro.

- A Herm le encantaría este lugar – comentó Harry – Podría rendir mucho más en clase con estos libros.

- Si¿Cuando vamos a traer a los chicos?

- Cuando se disculpen

- OK. ¿Vamos al jardín para que me cuentes sobre ella? – Harry suspiró

- Está bien. Vamos

Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a los jardines, junto a la chimenea y con vista a la catarata. Harry le ofreció a Ginny que tomara asiento y así lo hizo. Estuvieron un buen momento en silencioél pensando como comenzar y ella esperando una señal. Después de pensar, le dirigió una mirada sombría a Ginny y comenzó con el relato de la noche anterior, como él se había sentido al verla en esa situación, horrible para cualquier mujer, y las ganas que tenía de haberle dicho todo lo que sentía por ella. Ginny no tenía palabras para consolar a su amigo quien respondió con un gesto de no importa . Luego pasó al tema de la familia de Herm y Ginny comprendió el por que su amiga había estado mal un buen tiempo y muy desanimada. Le contó que tenía dos hermanos mellizos, adoptados, su tío

- En verdad, me pasan cosas muy fuertes con ella – decía el chico

¿Por qué no vas y se lo dices?

- No es fácil, acaba de acabar una relación¿no?

- Si, pero con el poemita que te mandaste hoy...Dime¿Qué cosas me tenías que contar de Italia, que por cartas no me podías contar?

¡Es un lugar increíble! Aunque todo te lo conté por cartas, sólo quería pasar un día contigo, por como me fui...

- Cortando relaciones eres muy malo¿eh?

- Hablando de relaciones... ¿No me quieres ayudar a unir a esos italianitos de una vez?

¡Claro que sí¡A ver si ya se dejan de tonterías!

¿Pero que hacemos¿Cena¿Almuerzo¿Serenata?

¿Qué tal si los traemos ac�, les preparamos una cena, contratamos un violinista y hechizamos el cielo?

¡Me acabas de robar mi idea de San Valentín!

- No tenía la más mínima idea, tendrás que modificarla un poco¿no? A parte... ¿Cómo se va a enterar Herms? Jajaja

- Vamos que ya se hace tarde

- Si, Draco ya me debe de estar esperando

Dejaron todo ordenado, cerraron la puerta y salieron de la casa. En el camino al castillo conversaron de muchas cosas y también bromearon mucho. Ginny se reía del Harry poeta que no conocía, y el sólo se defendía con el pretexto de que era un hombre enamorado. Él decía que no eran exactamente poemas, sino canciones de las novelas que le gustaban ver a su tía Petunia y el las transformaba en poesía, agregando algunas cosas. Ella sólo se limitaba a recitar una que otra frase memorizada en tono de burla, que después desmentía y le dirigía una sonrisa sincera al chico.

- Hola – saludó Draco ¿Vamos?

¿Nos dejas cambiarnos? Bajamos en 5 minutos – dijo el chico. Ginny le dio un beso a su novio y subió corriendo, empujando a Harry – Ya venimos – dijo este con un resoplo

- OK – se limitó a decir el rubio slytherin

Como había dicho Harry, en 5 minutos estuvieron listos, bajaron corriendo con un polo blanco con los puños de las mangas rojas, el cuello escarlata y el símbolo de su casa. El short era rojo con una raya escarlata a cada lado y las medias blancas con una raya roja y otra escarlata. Al final del uniforme, estaban las zapatillas de fútbol adquiridas por la administración del colegio. Se encaminaron al campo de quidditch (ahora de fútbol) y cada uno se dirigió al lugar donde entrenaba su casa y equipo. Al parecer eran los primeros en llegar, pero los demás no tardaron mucho y el entrenamiento comenzó a las 5.10. Todas las casas, comenzaron por el calentamiento básico de articulaciones y músculos. Luego decidieron dar 5 vueltas a todo el campo, para ganar físico, hicieron un poco de ejercicio físico, planchas, ranas, abdominales, cintura, brazos, etc., y después decidieron elegir al/ a la capitán/a de equipo. En el equipo Gryffindor de hombres, como capitán quedó Seamus y en las mujeres Angelina. Seguidamente comenzaron con la táctica y el juego. Hicieron tiros al arco, penales, con y sin barrera, ejercicios de ataque y defensa, etc. Al cabo de terminado el entrenamiento, todos se dirigieron a sus casas para darse un buen duchazo, puesto que los capitanes se habían excedido con el trabajo.

- Bien Gin, tu encárgate de las chicas y yo de los chicos, hay que prepararlos, reafirmar nuestras sospechas y actuar con el plan

¿Te refieres a trabajarlas?

¡Exacto!

- Como tu mandes mi capitán – se puso firme y con una mano en la cabeza en señal de saludo – Anda a bañarte que apestas a chivo.

¡Tu ni hables¡No sabes lo difícil que es ser volante y con un capitán como Seamus!

¡Angelina es peor¡Estuvieron 1 hora lanzándome tiros!

- Jajaja, me voy a bañar. Hablamos luego

La cena y el resto de la noche, no ocurrió nada importante, ni fuera de lo común. Hermione seguía pensando en su admirador secreto, Ron desconcertado, en otro mundo, Harry y Ginny pensando la manera de trabajar a los italianos, Draco y Úrsula sin mucho que decir.

Al día siguiente se dio cabo al partido de fútbol de la casa de Ravenclaw. Todos estuvieron muy entusiasmados y la gran mayoría del alumnado fue al partido, donde Ravenclaw B, el equipo de las mujeres, demostró mucho y dejó en claro que el fútbol no es un deporte sólo para los chicos. Quedaron empatados 3 a 3 con un golazo de Benjamín desde 30 metros, que se lo dedicó a Hermione, a quien no le agrado, y la que sorprendió fue Cho Chang, quien marcó los 3 goles. Al final del partido, la Señora Hoch anunció que publicaría la lista mixta de Ravenclaw durante la semana.

La mitad de semana llegó. Harry y Gin, sabían que ya era hora de poner en marcha su plan y para esto organizaron dos reuniones. Una en la suite de los chicos, sólo para chicos y otra en la suite de las chicas, sólo para chicas.

- "¿Ya llegaron todas?" – preguntó él

- "Si¿Ustedes están completos?"

- "Afirmativo"

- "Pues comencemos" – sugirió

Los chicos comenzaron hablando como siempre sobre tontería y media. Sus típicas burlas, conversaciones sobre los deportes, chistes machistas y por fin, chicas.

¡Vamos chicos¡Alguien les tiene que gustar por ahí! – preguntaba Harry

- Si tú sabes quienes nos gustan¿para que preguntas? – contestó Tom

- Sus sentimientos pueden haber cambiado de un mes a acá.

- Ni loco, a mí me sigue gustando Camila y me da mucha risa cuando se pone celosa

- Y Caro¿vieron que linda estaba en Halloween¡Bailó toda la noche conmigo! – dijo en un tono de sorpresa que ni él se la creía.

- "Perfecto, con ellos no tengo ningún problema" – pensó y dudoso pregunto – A ti Ron¿te gusta alguien? – Lo miró fijo a la cara

- Puede ser, pero todavía no estoy seguro – Harry hizo una mueca de decepción, angustia y pena - Y al gran Harry Potter¿le gusta alguien? – Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara – ¿Quién es la afortunada?

¿A...a mí? No, no me gusta nadie – dijo en un tono poco convincente

¿Seguro? – insistió Diego pícaramente

- Sí, cuando me pase algo con alguien, se los contare, no se preocupen

En la suite de las chicas, el tema salió muy rápido, Gin no se tuvo que esforzar tanto para sacarlo a flote, ya que las mas entusiasmadas eran Cami y Caro y la más desanimada Hermione, pero aún así disfrutaba la alegría de sus amigas

¿Qué me dicen de Diego y Tom? Han sido mejores amigos desde siempre¿no?

- Así es. No puedo negar que Diego es churrisimo y me atrae un montón, pero con lo mujeriego que es, dudo que algún día pase algo serio entre nosotros

- Yo amo a Tom, pero de acá a que me pida para salir, la veo bien difícil. Es muy tímido

¿Y si alguien les da una ayudadita?

¿Una ayudadita?

- Sí a ellos, para que les pidan para salir

¡Eso sería imposible! Aunque a decir verdad, no nos caería nada mal

- "Perfecto" – pensó Ginny y vio a Herms muy callada ¿Te pasa algo?

- No, no nada

¿Nunca has tenido un amor imposible? – preguntó Cami

- Si – dijo muy seria y pensativa - Lo sigo teniendo. Me gusta un chico desde primer año, sólo que es imposible que él se fije en mí.

¿Por qué¿Quién es? – preguntó Ginny

- Porque él siendo tan popular, sólo se fijaría en chicas lindas...

¿Por qué dices eso? – interrumpió Caro

- Porque es así, a parte ni siquiera me ve como una chica

¿De tu admirador secreto que nos dices? – preguntó Gin, cambiando de tema.

- Escribe muy lindo, me encantaría saber quien es. ¿Tu que nos cuentas Ginny?

- Que estoy con Draco, ya lo saben. Es un chico muy tierno y dulce a decir verdad, nunca me imagine a Draco en esa posición. Es comprensivo, dulce, amable, sincero y besa muy bien. En verdad estoy muy enamorada de él.

- No entres en más detalles, porque tu intimidad no me gustaría saberla

- Jajaja –rieron todas, hasta Hermione.

La reunión terminó muy entrada la noche y después de esa reunión, hubo otra sólo entre dos personas: Harry y Ginny. Se contaron lo que había pasado en la reunión, lo que le había dicho Herm sobre su admirador y amor imposible y también hablaron sobre Ron y su actitud.

- No creo que sea Hermione

¿Por qué lo dices?

- Me olvide de contarte un pequeño detalle, con tanta confusión y tantas cosas

¿Qué cosa Virginia Weasley?

Flash Back

- Ron¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada

- No por nada estás así

- Te lo cuento, pero si dices algo Ginny, nunca más te cuento algo

- Vamos, puedes confiar en mí

- Lo que pasó es que... le...le caía a una chica y ella me...me rebotó – dijo finalmente con un suspiro

¿Se puede saber quien es?

- Sí, Hermione

�¿Qué, Hermione!

- Así es. Me rebotó, me dijo que estaba confundida y que le gustaba otro chico

¡Ay Ron¡No te pongas así¡Ya habrán miles de chicas¡A parte, tu y Harry son los hombres más cotizados de Hogwarts!

- Espero que así sea.

¿Le pediste tiempo o una segunda oportunidad?

- No, nada de eso, sólo quedamos como los amigos que somos. Nada más

Fin Flash Back

- Eso fue lo que pasó – terminó la chica

- O sea que Ron y Hermione nada que ver

- Exacto. Sobre no estar seguro, no creo que sea ella, debe de ser otra persona, pero igual anda con cautela

- Eso haré, gracias

Luego siguieron hablando y planeando sobre la cena para los italianos. Para hacerlos sentir en casa, decidieron hacer ravioles con salsa a la boloñesa, con vino tinto. El violinista lo contratarían en Hogsmeade en la visita de ese fin de semana, de eso se encargaría Harry y Ginny se encargaría de buscar hechizos para el cielo.

Tal cual lo habían planeado, el sábado llegó y antes de ir a Hogsmeade, Gryffindor tenía su partido de fútbol.

Los chicos y chicas estaban muy emocionados en la mesa, tomando desayuno y los capitanes daban órdenes. Seamus les indicó sus jugadores que sólo tomaran un jugo de naranja y unas tostadas. Pareciese como si hubiera hecho un reto con Angelina.

Llegó la hora del partido y todos los jugadores hicieron su previo calentamiento de articulaciones y músculos. Los arqueros practicaban junto con los delanteros. El árbitro del partido llamó a los capitanes y les pidió la lista referencial de jugadores, se las entregaron he hizo el sorteo

¿Sello o Cara? – preguntó el árbitro

- Primero las damas – respondió Seamus

- Muy gracioso Finnigan. Sello

¿Que mas me queda? Cara

Tiró la moneda, abrió la palma de su mano y mostró Cara. Seamus eligió la cancha que no estuviese en contra del viento, dándoles la pelota a las chicas.

- Muy bien, jueguen limpio, nada de fouls ni agresiones verbales ni físicas – los dos asintieron – PFFFFFFFF –pitó y el juego daba comienzo, como comentarista estaba la profesora McGonagall.

- El árbitro ha pitado y saca Gryffindor B. Con la pelota Granger, se la pasa a Sandra. ¡Oh no! Potter se la ha quitado y Gryffindor A, se manda al ataque, con una línea de 5. Potter para Fred Weasley, quien rápidamente toca en primera y se la pasa a su gemelo. George manda un pase largo a Dennis, quien parece que va a rematar, pero el tiro le salió muy desviado. No hay problemas en la portería de Gryffindor B. Saca Weasley corto para Patil, quien hace un pase muy largo para Kate, quien logra esquivar a Thomas. Kate la suelta para Granger, quien toca en primera hacia Sandra. Pase en callejón para Natalie y el arquero Longbottom sale muy bien para acortar esa pelota.

La primera mitad fue una ida y vuelta para los dos equipos, que ponían resistencia y demostraban un buen juego. No se abrió el marcador para ninguno de los dos, así que los dos capitanes hicieron algunos cambios

- Chicos, quiero que nos lancemos a la ofensiva¿estamos? – decía Seamus - Ahora jugamos en contra del viento, quiero que Ron te pases a la línea de 5 volantes, quedando Harry, George y Thomas como ofensivos y tu y Fred como volantes de contención alternando. Atrás nos quedamos Dean, Colin y yo. Neville, vamos a necesitar un poco más de ti. Ahora Dennis y Lee, por favor, bloqueen las salidas desde su defensa, no las dejen salir. Vamos a jugar a los toques, pero en cualquier momento, les lanzamos un pelotazo largo y quiero que rematen en primera o como puedan y que todos sean al arco¿OK?

¡Vamos chicas, no nos podemos dejar ganar! Estamos bien en todo. No se atreven a tocarnos, porque somos mujeres. Así que vámonos al ataque. Kate vas adelante con Christine y Natalie. Alicia sube con Hermione, Sandra y Pamela. Atrás nos quedamos Lavander, Parvati y yo. Podemos contenerlos. Ginny, atenta a todo. Cuando la pelota este en nuestra cancha la sueltan y la sacan de nuestro territorio. Vayan a todas las pelotas, no dejen pasar una. ¿Estamos? – todas asintieron.

Los dos equipos ya tenían sus tácticas establecidas y a decir verdad era un partido muy difícil y estaba para cualquiera.

- Los dos quipos salen a la cancha. Ahora le toca sacar a Gryffindor A. Vemos un cambio por parte de los dos equipos. A forma con 3 – 5 – 2 y B forma con un 3 – 4 – 3. Al parecer se van a lanzar al ataque los dos equipos, haciendo un partido mucho más emocionante. Saca Potter levantando la pelota, que es inmediatamente pateada por Weasley en profundidad para Jordan, quien recibe el pase pasando la defensa del equipo B. Se viene Jordan sólo mano a mano con Weasley¡patea y no¡Weasley se lo niega¡Ha atajado un espectacular tiro¡Gryffindor A sorprende al minuto! El partido continuó empatado durante un buen rato.

- Ya vamos 30' del segundo tiempo y no se abre el marcador, Hogwarts. Se la lleve Alicia, pase para Sandra, toque para pamela. Granger hace un gesto a sus compañeras. Pase para Granger, se la devuelve a Pamela, es una pared y han logrado pasar a Weasley. ¡No, señor Finnigan! – gritó la profesora ¡Eso no se hace!

�¿Qué te pasa Seamus! – le renegaba Harry ¿Cómo se te ocurre patearla?

- Se me fue la mano, perdón

¿Estás bien Hermione?

- Eso creo, me duele un poco la canilla – decía mientras veía mas de 10 cabezas alrededor

- Fractura no tienes – dijo Ron

- No, sólo es un golpe. Espérenme – al momento volvió – Es una crema, te va a arder un poco, pero te aliviará el dolor al toque. Es muy buena.

- Gracias Harry. Ya me siento mejor

- Ron, masajéale la rótula y el peroné – dijo Harry

�¿Qué!

- De acá a acá – le enseñó Harry – Voy a dejar esto

Él árbitro no ha cobrado penal, pero si tiro libre directo al borde del área. Gryffindor A arma su barrera de 5 jugadores dirigida por Neville Longbottom. Manda a los gemelos Weasley, Ron, Lee y Thomas que son los más grandes. Los otros marcan uno a uno. Frente a la pelota están Granger y Brown. Parece que le va a pegar Granger. ¡Pitó el árbitro alumnos y profesores! Se prepara para patear y es Granger quien se dirige a la pelota. La pelota va directamente al arco, pasando la barrera y �¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR B¡GOL DE GRANGER¡GRYFFINFOR B UNO, GRIFFINDOR A CERO! Granger se saca la camiseta en festejo y abajo está con polo felizmente. Menea la camiseta y corre hasta el banderín de corner y cuelga la camiseta, abriendo los brazos hacia la tribuna de Gryffindor. Esta chica trae muchas promesas para esta casa. El árbitro le saca tarjeta amarilla por el acto que acaba de hacer y ni eso puede opacar la felicidad que sienten las chicas en este momento. Se reanuda el juego. Potter quiere hacer la personal y se lleva a Sandra, Pamela y Alicia. Granger lo marca...

¿Qué pasa Harry¿No puedes conmigo?

- Mira Hermione, esta bien que te sientas en la gloria por tal golazo, pero vas a ver como te paso – dijo mientras retenía la pelota – Checa esto, por que es la última vez que vas a ver la pelota – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Potter retiene la pelota y parece que mantiene una discusión con Granger. ¿QUÉ HA HECHO POTTER¿CÓMO SE LLAMA ESO¿ESTA EN EL REGLAMENTO? A tirado la hacia atrás, levantándola y tocándola con el taco hacia arriba, haciendo que pase encima suyo y de Granger. (N/A: La bicicleta) Sin lugar a dudas, otra de las promesas.

- Permiso – le dijo con una sonrisa triunfante – tengo que hacer un pase. "Jugada preparada chicos" – les dijo a todos

- Ha pasado a Granger y ahora se dirige hacia la defensa. Suben rápidamente los gemelos y Lee Jordan. Potter se acerca a Ron, le levanta la pelota y este la manda justo al corazón de área, donde los gemelos se han tirado al piso con las rodillas flexionadas. A medida que el pase va llegando, Lee Jordan se sube a uno de los pies de cada gemelo, flexiona las rodillas mirando de donde provine la pelota¡salta con el impulso de los gemelos y hace un buen tiro hacia atrás desde el aire que sobre pasa a la arquera de Gryffindor B! (N/A¡Como el gol de los supercampeones!) A los 41 minutos es �¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL¡Gol de Lee Jordan¡Todos los del equipo de acercan y hacen un bailecito¡SI SEÑORES, ESTO ESTA MUY BUENO¡ESTAN EMPATADOS¡Ha sido un gol espectacular de Lee Jordan¡GRYFFINDOR A UNO, GRYFFINDOR B UNO! Las chicas están muy cabizbajas. ¡ÁNIMO CHICAS! – gritó la profesora

Los 7 minutos restantes fueron igual de emocionantes, pero no s abrió el marcador. Al finalizar el partido Seamus y Angelina se acercaron al árbitro.

A los 5 minutos de finalizado el encuentro, se realizó otro. Hufflepuff A contra Hufflepuff B, donde los hombres apabullaron a las mujeres por un marcador de 4 a 2. Luego de tener una mañana muy agitada, los chicos se fueron a duchar para salir hacia Hogsmeade. Estuvieron en las tres escobas

- En verdad Hermione, que buen gol – le decía Tom – Hace mucho que no veía a una chica jugar tan bien al fútbol.

- Gracias. Ah, Harry. Perdón por mi comportamiento en la cancha, me pase

- No te preocupes, con ese jugadón, estamos a mano¿no? – la chica le sonrió

¡Que buena jugada la de su gol! – comentó Draco – Nunca me la espere

- La estuvimos practicando un buen tiempo – dijo Ron

- A mi me agarraron de improvista – confesó Ginny

- No te preocupes amor, igual tapaste muy bien – la chica le dirigió una amplia sonrisa

- Nunca me imagine que los gemelos se atrevieran a tanto – dijo Caro

¡No saben el ejercicio físico que Seamus les hizo hacer! – exclamó Harry

- En verdad se podrían haber lesionado – dijo pensativa Hermione

- Hablando de lesiones... ¿Qué pasó en la cancha con Seamus, Hermione? – preguntó Diego

- Me metió un patadón para que no pasara, pero Harry me dio una crema y se me pasó.

- En serio, hace mucho que no veía un intercolegial tan bueno – comentó Cami

- Bueno chicos, dentro de un rato nos vamos y tengo que hacer algo todavía.

¿Qué cosa¿Comprar rosas para tu chica? – le dijo Tom

¿Qué chica? – preguntó Hermione

- Ninguna, lo estamos molestando – contestó rápidamente Gin ¿Vamos?

¿Tu también? – preguntó con un puchero Draco

- Si quieres quédate Gin, yo escogeré uno muy bueno, no te preocupes

- Acuérdate, por 5 horas

- Si, no te preocupes – el resto miraba extrañado – Tranquilos, cosas mías. Nos vemos

Harry salió de las tres escobas y se fue a la tienda de música del pueblo. No se demoró mucho en encontrar un violinista, pues en la entrada de la tienda había muchos músicos. Harry contrató a uno para esa misma noche en Hogwarts que lo espere a la entrada del castillo a las 7. Le pagó la mitad por adelantado y regresó con sus amigos. El resto de la tarde se la pasaron charlando y a las 18.00 horas Cami, Caro, Tom y Diego recibieron una lechuza con la misma nota y el mismo mapa. En ella le decían que vayan vestidos elegantes, que tenía una sorpresa para ellos y que se encontraban ahí para los chicos a las 19.45 y las chicas 20.00. Fueron rápidamente a la casa y ordenaron todo, Domfy los ayudo a preparar la cena, poner las dos mesas un poco separadas e hicieron entrar al violinista. Arreglaron todo, hechizaron el cielo, les dejaron una nota en la mesa y a las 20.00 llegaron los cuatro, quienes estaban muy asombrados, porque ahí no había nada. En eso se escuchó la puerta moverse y pasaron. Vieron la nota en la mesa:

- Chicos, gracias por todo. Esperamos que la pasen muy bien esta noche. No se guarden nada, es su noche. Besos

Ginny y Harry

Se quedaron muy asombrados y las chicas por fin entendieron a que se refería la pelirroja con "una ayudadita". Por sus cabezas pensaban que tenían razón, no se iban a guardar nada y harían de esa noche la mejor.

- Buenos noches – dijo una chica pelirroja con un mandil – ¿gustan que les sirva ya la cena?

¡Jajajaja! – rieron los 4 ¿Ginny que haces así?

¡No se burlen! Por esta noche soy su camarera¿OK?

¿Y Harry de que est�¿De Mayordomo?

- Así es, Señor Tom. ¿Gusta algo de tomar?

La noche transcurrió sin ningún problema. Los italianos realmente disfrutaban de la velada. Ginny sirvió la cena a eso de las 22.00 horas y después de eso, se decidieron a bailar, ya que la ocasión lo ameritaba.

- Cami... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Dime Diego. ¿Qué pasa? – dijo la chica ansiosa de lo que quería escuchar

¿Desde cuando nos conocemos?

- Desde que nacimos prácticamente. ¿Por qué?

¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo linda que eres?

- No, pero lo puedes hacer ahora – le dijo con una gran sonrisa

- Eres lindísima – le contestó de la misma manera – Lo que yo te quiero decir es que...bueno...primero que nada te quería pedir perdón si algunas veces te trate muy mal

- Este momento lo borra todo Diego

- Entonces, te quiero confesar algo. La verdad tu me gustas mucho desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que tenemos 13 años. Yo pensaba que eran celos de hermano protector y esas cosas, pero luego gracias al tipo que nos está sirviendo el vino, me di cuenta que no eran esos tipos de celos. Yo te quiero mucho más...

- Shhh – Cami le puso un dedo en la boca y le dirigió una sonrisa – Yo también te amo Diego – se besaron muy tierna y cortamente. Luego se separaron y ella se recostó en su pecho, disfrutando de la música.

- Parece que se lograron decir todo¿verdad? – comentaba Caro

- Así es. Se lo merecían los dos, hace mucho que se aman

¿Tu sabías de eso?

- Aja, pero cuando se entere que leyó su diario y lo perdió, lo va a mandar a rodar

¡Jajajaja! Cosas de ellos

¿Y de nosotros que hay? – le dijo con miedo

- Nada, entre nosotros solo hay una amistad

- No lo creo – contestó el chico

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Se que no soy muy bueno expresándome con palabras – le dio un beso que ella recibió con mucho gusto – Te amo

- Yo también Tom. Te amo

- Entonces¿Quieres salir...

¡Obvio que sí¡Eres un tonto¿Hace cuanto que te gusto?

- Dos años – dijo algo sonrojado

¿Y recién me lo dices?

- Tarde o temprano lo ibas a saber

Pasaron la noche totalmente juntos, sintiendo a plenitud su amor y disfrutándolo. Harry salió de la cocina junto con Ginny y les dio un abrazo muy fuerte a los cuatro que no le terminaron de agradecer por el gesto que había tenido con ellos. Les sirvió champagne para celebrar y como era muy tarde, Harry ofreció que se quedaran en la casa o que regresaran con la capa invisible y el mapa. Ellos prefirieron la segunda opción y Ginny y Harry se tuvieron que quedar a ordenar y limpiar

¿Tú que vas a hacer con lo de Hermione? – preguntó la chica

- Ya hice algo

¿Le mandaste otro poema?

- Así es

¿Cómo es¿Tienes una copia?

- Sí, en la cocina tengo muchas copias. Jajajaja

- Voy por una.

- Yo voy subiendo, porque estoy muerto¿OK?

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó muy temprano y pudo notar que encima de su cama había una carta para ella, otra vez con una rosa amarilla. Desplegó el pergamino y comenzó a leer:

Me muero lento

si no te tengo

y si me miras

vuelve la vida.

Tus ojos dulces

son la esperanza

amor difícil

que no se alcanza.

Me muero lento

por imposible.

voy a tenerte

amor difícil.

Sol de mi sueño,

luz de mi vida

este secreto

vale una herida.

Te imagino tan dulce frente a mí

me imagino tan frágil frente a ti

tus manos en mis manos

tus ojos en mis ojos

Te miro lentamente

te veo y soy tan grande

Pienso en ti

Cae la noche, Pienso en ti

Luna llena, Pienso en ti

Me recuesto, entre sueños, Pienso en ti

Amanece, Pienso en ti

Sale el sol, Pienso en ti

Otro día me imagino, Pienso en ti

Me despierto, sin ti no soy feliz

te recuerdo tan dulce frente a mi

Te miro y no me miras

Y agrandas más mi pena

pero yo sé que estas pensando en mi

- Harry¿No te quedó un poco largo? – le preguntó Ginny entrando a la habitación

- Sí, pero no me importa. Lo que en verdad importa, es lo que expresa

- Te quedó lindo¿eh?

- Gracias. Mejor ándate a dormir que mañana tenemos que ir temprano al castillo.


	17. Familia Completa

**Capítulo 16:** Familia Completa

**Autor:** Haher

* * *

La noche llegó sin ningún mal sueño para nadie. Todos durmieron plácidamente, estuviesen donde estuviesen. Quizás era la noche más calmada desde que llegaron a Hogwarts. A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó muy temprano, despertó a Ginny, se duchó, se cambió y se puso sus gafas. Luego de tomar un buen desayuno y acordarse de que la capa y el mapa lo tenían los italianos, decidieron buena hora para salir las 7 de la mañana. Salieron de la casa lo más rápido que pudieron y al ver que ya había algunos alumnos por el lago, caminaron más despacio y tranquilos. Fueron a la torre para que pudieran sacar una chompa, ya que el clima estaba bastante frío.

¡Hola! – Saludó Ron ¿Dónde estuvieron?

- Por ahí. Salimos a pasear.

- No pasaron la noche ac�, ninguno de los dos – aclaró el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido

- No pasó nada entre nosotros – dijo rápidamente Ginny

¿Cómo creerlo? – se cruzó de brazos

- Salgo con Draco¿ser�? – había puesto en una situación difícil a su hermano

- Pe...pero...

¿Pero qué¿Estás dudando de mí¿Crees que soy una fácil?

- Claro que no Gin – pensó un momento ¡Vale les creo! – dijo al final

- Veo que están siendo interrogados por el detective Weasley – dijo Tom

- Así es... "Ni se les ocurra mencionar la casa o los mato"

- Eso se puede explicar en el desayuno¿verdad? – preguntó Cami

- Digamos que hicieron una obra social – dijo entre risas Caro

¿De qué hablan? – Hermione se unía a la conversación

- Vamos a desayunar – contestó Harry ¿Vienes?

- Claro

Bajaron los 8 al comedor, que a pesar de que fuese domingo estaba lleno. En la escalera, como era costumbre se encontraron con Úrsula y Draco, quienes conversaban animadamente.

- Harry¿Sabes si Lavander y Parvati bajaron?

- Pues... yo...

- Si, ya bajaron – interrumpió Hermione de mala gana

¡Que genio te traes! – dijo la slytherin

¡Aj, no la aguanto! – comentó Herm

- Es buena chica, sólo un poco entrometida

- Tengo hambre¿podemos ir? – dijo Ron frotándose a barriga

¡Dale siempre con lo mismo tu! – dijo Ginny

Los 9 fueron directamente a la mesa de Gryffindor. Se sentaron y esperaron a que estuviese servido, puesto que todavía era muy temprano.

- Buenos días mis campeones – dijo Seamus

- Vamos Seamus¡si empatamos!

- Pero nuestro gol superó al de ellas

- Ya lo quisieras haber hecho – dijo un poco enfadada Hermione

- Si, si¡como no! – terminó yéndose hacia donde se encontraba Dean y el resto del equipo

- Si quieren vayan

- "Y dejar que cuentes lo de anoche a tu manera, no"

- "Como quieras"

- Y bien – empezó Ron ¿Qué pasó anoche? A decir verdad ustedes tampoco estaban

- Por que ellos eran la parte más importante del plan – objetó Gin

- Así es

¿Qué plan¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada?

- Digamos que yo les debía un favor – dijo Harry – así que con ayuda de Ginny, decidí pagárselos y de la mejor manera

¿Cómo?

- Cami y yo somos novios, al igual que Tom y Caro

¡Felicitaciones!

¿Cómo lo lograron?

- "Sin detalles" – telecomunicó rápidamente

- Con una cena, donde ellos eran nuestro mayordomo y nuestra camarera

¡Tendrías que haberlos visto! Fue muy cómico Jajajaja

- Ja ja ja – rió con sarcasmo Ginny

- Ahora entiendo el porqué de la reunión en suites separadas

¿Cuándo tendrás novia? Porque el chico se nos viene romántico – expresó Ron

- Para eso falta todavía. A parte será algo muy diferente – no despegó la vista del plato

¿A quién tienes al frente?

- A Hermione – todos se quedaron con la boca abierta mirándolo incrédulos y esperando una explicación – A Hermione – reiteró divertido al ver la cara de sus amigos

�¿Cómo- preguntó Ron un poco enfadado

- Está sentada al frente mío¿no? – aclaró ¿Qué pensaron? – la chica bajó la mirada un poco decepcionada y desilusionada. Los chicos se rieron

¡Jajajaja¡No idiota! O sea ¿Quién es la chica que te trae loco?

- Te lo diré a su tiempo Ron, tranquilo. ¿Tu a quien tienes en mente?

- Te lo diré a su debido tiempo.

- Estamos a mano entonces – luego de un rato – Voy a ver unas cosas, ya vengo

- Sin preguntas – se adelantó Ginny

- Ustedes se traen algo entre manos – dijo el pelirrojo, pero no obtuvo respuesta

Harry, quien ya había acabado su desayuno, se dirigía nada más y nada menos que a su casa. Pasó por el lago, luego por los bosques del colegio y llegó a la entrada. Dijo la clave y muy a su sorpresa todo esta limpio y ordenado. Las mesas estaban en su lugar, no había rastros de la noche anterior, ni en los cuartos, ni el jardín, ni en la cocina. Todo estaba impecable y Harry agradecía por tener a un elfo con él.

¿Se le ofrece algo señor? – chilló el elfo

- No gracias, acá está tu galeón, te lo ganaste.

- De ninguna manera señor

- Vamos, acéptalo. Me tengo que ir

- Yo estoy aquí para servirle

- Te lo dejó ac�¿vale? – depositó la moneda en el repostero – La recoges. Adiós

Salió rápidamente hacia el comedor, donde había dejado a sus amigos y al llegar, aún continuaban ahí. Se sentó muy rápido y miró fijo a Ginny

- "No hay rastro de lo de ayer, quedó todo limpio"

- "¿Hasta nuestros cuartos?" – la chica le respondía sin dejar de mirarlo

- "Así es. El elfo ha hecho un buen trabajo"

- "Se nota, porque con nuestra flojera" – esbozó una sonrisa

- "Es hora de decírselo a Dumbledore¿no crees?"

- "¿Ahora?" – su tono sonaba preocupante y no pudo evitar una mueca preocupante.

- "Sí, cuando se vayan para la sala común, nos acercamos al director"

- "OK, pero..."

- "Si Ginny, bajo mi responsabilidad" – sintió un codazo ¿Qué te pasa?

¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? – preguntó Hermione ¿Qué son todas esas caras? Ginny te estoy contando lo del poema de ayer y no me haces caso

- Perdón Herms, ando algo distraída ¿Qué me decías?

- Me llegó otro anónimo – comentó muy emocionada

¿Sí¿Qué tal? – preguntó mirando a Harry, quien escuchaba atento

- El mejor de todos. No aguanto más por saber quién es.

¿Me muestras el poema? – preguntó Ginny

- Sí, esta arriba¿Vamos?

- En un momento

¿Nosotros vamos al lago? – se apresuró en preguntar Diego. Los demás afirmaron

¿Ustedes no vienen? – se dirigió a Harry y Ginny

- En un rato. Tenemos algo que hacer

- Ustedes andan en algo muy sospechoso – decía Ron, quien era empujado por Caro

Los dos Gryffindors que se habían quedado en la mesa, al ver que se habían ido sus amigos a regañadientes se dirigieron inmediatamente al asiento del director. Le preguntaron si podrían hablar con él y respondió que no tenía ningún problema con eso. Les dio la clave de su despacho y les indicó que en cinco minutos estaría ahí. Los chicos, sin nada más que hacer, subieron muy a prisa. Al llegar, Ginny mencionó la contraseña y enseguida subieron. Harry recordaba aquel olor habitual del despacho del director y cada rincón de este. Ginny estaba muy asombrada por todo lo que veía. Como les había dicho Dumbledore, en cinco minutos estuvo ahí. Se sentó y dijo

- Los escucho

Harry pensó un poco antes de hablar. Sabía que les podía quitar la casa, pero aún así decidió arriesgarse, porque no había persona en la que más confiara. Ginny le dirigió una mirada de confianza y él prosiguió

- Profesor, nosotros estamos aquí, por... – titubeó – porque... – no era fácil decirlo – nosotros, quiero decir yo, encontré la casa de los... – pensó un poco y tomó aire – la casa de los herederos. Hay un elfo que la mantiene – el profesor no se sorprendió y Harry paró.

- Usted lo sabe¿verdad? – era Ginny la que hablaba

- Así es. Yo sabía que había una casa oculta acá. Todos los que han leído Historia de Hogwarts lo saben. Lo único es sí, que nunca la pude encontrar. Era un lugar sólo para los herederos legítimo de los Fundadores. Ustedes saben, la leyenda.

- Todos hablan de la leyenda y no sabemos a que se refieren, que debemos hacer¡nada!

- Primero, ya aceptaron que son herederos¿no?

- Que más nos queda – dijo rápidamente Ginny con obviedad

- Segundo – prosiguió – deben sacarlo por ustedes mismos. A lo que mi respecta, les dejare seguir usando la casa, como suyas que es, pueden hacer lo que quieran con ella. Mudarse, ahí, ir para estudiar, reuniones con mi autorización, en fin, lo que ustedes quieran. Eso sí, ubiquen a la otra heredera

¿Esta diciendo que es mujer? – preguntó Harry – No te ofendas Ginny¿pero dos mujeres conmigo, contra Voldemort? No me parece

- Cada uno tiene sus poderes y valores. Si juntan lo que cada uno tiene, Gryffindor tiene el valor, Hufflepuff la lealtad y Ravenclaw la inteligencia, podrán contra el ambicioso Slytherin. Sólo propónganse recuperar lo que se les fue dado al nacer y lo lograrán.

- O sea que sin ella¿no estamos completos?

- Así es. Tengo una reunión dentro de 5 minutos.

- Muchas gracias profesor – les dirigió una sonrisa – Hasta luego

Salieron del despacho del director mucho más tranquilos. La casa todavía les pertenecía y podían hacer con ella lo que quisiesen. Además sabían que era una mujer la heredera de Ravenclaw y si no la encontraban pronto, se les haría más difícil proseguir. Justo doblando la esquina, se encontraron con 7 personas muy conocidas. En concordancia, los herederos, los ignoraron y siguieron de frente, algo que los dejó desconcertados. Siguieron al dúo hasta que llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda, subieron a sus respectivos cuartos y mientras él cogía su escoba para jugar al quidditch, ella se recostaba para pensar. Él bajó fugazmente sin hacer caso a ningún llamado ni comentario y se dirigió al campo de dicho deporte, ahora convertido en la cancha de fútbol. Cómo él era buscador, lo único que hizo fue sacar la snitch y buscarla por todo el campo.

¿Se habrá molestado? – comentaba Ron

- Noél es así cuando tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza – se escuchó una voz en la escalera

¿Desde cuando lo conoces tanto? – quiso saber Hermione

- Digamos que estamos conectados. Yo siento algunos de sus sentimientos. Ahora se ha ido a jugar quidditch y ya es la sexta vez que la atrapa. Pueden comprobarlo si quieren.

- No le estarás sacando la vuelta a Draco¿no?

¡Cómo se te ocurre¡Claro que no! – exclamó - Es por otra cosa – dijo casi en un susurro

- Hermione te buscan afuera – dijo un chico de primero

- Gracias Sam

Hermione salió con mucho desconcierto y algo nerviosa. Cruzó el retrato y se encontró con quien menos pensaba en ese momento. Él le sugirió caminar e ir a pasear para poder hablar. Ella aceptó, aunque algo muy dentro suyo le decía que estaba traicionándose.

Después de dos horas de largo juego, Harry decidió atraparla por última vez. Fijó muy bien la vista y divisó la pelotita con alas, cerca de uno de los aros. Se dirigió hasta ahí a toda velocidad y después de diez segundos, logró atraparla. Guardó el equipo del juego en la respectiva habitación y se dirigió a la biblioteca a sacar algunos libros necesarios para iniciar su investigación a fondo. Una vez que terminó fue rápidamente a su habitación a darse un baño. Cuando terminó, salió a su habitación, se cambió y sintiendo un poco de hambre, puesto que se había perdido el almuerzo por jugar su deporte favorito, decidió ir a las cocinas para comer algo.

Hizo el debido recorrido para llegar hasta el cuadro de frutas. Le hizo cosquillas a la pera y el retrato se abrió. Entró a una inmensa sala y los elfos lo atendieron de inmediato. Comió todo lo que le sirvieron, que a decir verdad era bastante, ya que por el ejercicio que había hecho tenía mucha hambre, se despidió de Dobby, dándole 5 sickles y salió rumbo a su habitación.

¡Harry! – gritó una chica – ¡Menos mal que te encuentro! – dijo algo cansada

¿Qué pasa? Vienes como los mil demonios

- Hermione está en uno de los pasillos, no se que tiene, yo iba por un vaso de agua, pero menos mal que te encontré. Esta muy deprimida, llorando y... – decía muy rápido

¿En cual esta? – preguntó inmediatamente el chico

¡Ven- Ginny lo dirigió de inmediato al pasillo y luego de mucho correr y subir escaleras, llegaron – Acá esta – le dijo en voz bajita

- Está bien Ginny, yo me quedo con ella hasta que regreses – le dijo con una mirada de confianza ¿Pañuelo? – le ofreció

- No gracias – respondió muy bajito

- Me quedare acá sentado hasta que estés mejor – se sentó al costado de ella.

- Gracias – fue lo único que dijo

¿Sabes? Pensé que cuando hablamos, habíamos quedado en contarnos todo y dejarnos de secretos absurdos

- Tu rompiste el trato primero – no quitaba la vista del suelo

- Eso se puede arreglar. Cuéntame que te pasa – dijo serena y dulcemente

- Ha regresado

¿Quién? – estaba confundido, temiendo lo peor

- Víctor Krum

¿En serio? – preguntó con asombro y un nudo se le hizo en la garganta

- Así es.

- Supongo que no sólo por eso estas así¿o me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas – respiró profundo – Es por, tú sabes, mi problema y a él se ha sumado alguien más. Él

- No veo por que te tendrías que quedar por él

- Por que ha venido exclusivamente a visitarme a mí – Harry casi se muere - Yo lo dejé plantado en Bulgaria. Me regresé muchísimo antes de lo planeado.

- No estarás pensando quedarte¿no?

- Es que, Harry imagínate si yo me voy y... y – rompió nuevamente en llanto y Harry la atrajo hacia él, reposándola en su pecho

- No nos va a pasar nada, ni a mí, ni a Ron, ni a Ginny, ni a Draco, ni al estúpido ese, que se tendrá que ir antes...- le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello – te lo prometo

- Con eso no me basta.

¿No confías en mi palabra?

- Claro, que sí. Es que Víctor se me declaro – a Harry se le vino el mundo encima – Le dije que no – recobró el alma - se molestó conmigo y me trató mal – ahora le invadía la rabia

- Tu vas a ir de todas maneras y no hay opción a reclamo¿estamos? – le advirtió

- Jajaja – rió – Estás loco si piensas que me vas a obligar

¡Al fin una sonrisa¿Mejor?

- Sí, gracias – aun tenia algunas lágrimas

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo y en cuanto a Krum, yo me encargo

- No Harry. Déjamelo a mí

- Esa es Hermione Granger, la que sabe enfrentar las cosas sin importar las consecuencias.

- Jajaja – se secó las lágrimas – ¿Vamos a conocer tu secreto? – menciono un poco mejor

- Claro – la ayudó a levantarse – Vamos

Los chicos caminaron hacia la salida del colegio. Pasaron por el lago, donde el calamar gigante descansaba, por los jardines, un bosque y llegaron a la entrada. Hermione un poco asustada miraba a Harry de vez en cuando y en el momento que él pronunció la contraseña, se asustó muchísimo, pero lo disimuló y se le olvidó al ver la escena.

- Bonito¿eh?

- Es precioso – mencionó sin salir de su asombro

- Vamos que te muestro todo. Hay un lugar que te va a encantar

Los dos chicos entraron en la casa y Harry le iba enseñando todo al igual que hizo con Ginny. Primero la planta baja, donde Hermione se quedó conmocionada con la biblioteca y la sala de estar, y luego la alta.

¿Quién duerme ac�? – preguntó ella

- Yo, sólo yo

- Ah, porque tiene el emblema de Gryffindor y sólo un Gryffindor puede dormir acá.

- Algo así

¿Y que Hufflepuff viene a acompañarte¿La chica del baile?

- No exactamente. Ginny, ese es el cuarto de Ginny

- Ella es Gryffindor. ¡Ja, no me digas que usas a Ginny para tapar tus cosas!

- Es el cuarto de Ginny – tiró de la cerradura ¿Ves? No lo puedo abrir

¿Y acá quien duerme¿Cho?

- No ese está cerra... – no terminó de hablar cuando vio que la puerta se abría

- No Harry, está abierto. No te hagas...

- Pe...pero¿Cómo es posible que tu...

- Buenos días señorita Granger – saludó el elfo – Señor Potter, gracias por traerla

- Tengo que hablar contigo – dijo el muchacho señalando al elfo, en privado

- Yo voy viendo algunas cosas que están por aquí, no se preocupen

¿Cómo es posible que los tres seamos Gryffindors? – comenzó Harry

- Está escrito señor y creo que está de más decirle que ya encontró a la otra heredera

- No, gracias, te puedes ir

El chico se quedó pensativo un momento en el pasillo, dudando que hacer, porque Hermione pareciera que no se hubiera percatado de ningún sueño, ni de ninguna señal. Caminaba por el pasillo de un lado a otro pensando en que hacer y no veía explicación. Entró al cuarto y decidió hablar con ella sobre eso...

¿Herms¿Podemos hablar?

- Claro, dime

¿No te pareció extraño que yo no pueda abrir ninguna de las dos puertas que no sea la de Gryffindor?

- No, sólo te falta fuerza. A parte tu eres de Gryffindor¿no?

- Hagamos la prueba si quieres

- No es necesario, ya me se la historia

¿Lo sabes todo y yo tratando de explicarte y aguantándome tus bromas pesadas?

- Así es, por algo Ravenclaw es sinónimo de inteligencia. Jajaja

¿Vamos al castillo?

- Claro

La tarde estaba muy fría, así que decidieron ir primero a la sala común para encontrarse con los demás. Cuando llegaron, encontraron a todos sentados, jugando ajedrez mágico y conversando. Al instante 5 miradas se dirigieron a ellos, pero no les tomaron importancia.

Siguieron conversando hasta que se les ocurrió una loca idea…

- Sería bueno una fiesta¿no?

- La verdad no caería nada mal

- Tenemos que estudiar, se nos vienen las prácticas. Las tenemos encima.

- Vamos Herms, es sólo una noche

- Si, por una vez en la vida, mi hermano tiene razón.

- Además, yo puedo conseguir un buen equipo de música y trago

- No Cami, la última vez que me hicieron tomar ustedes 4, terminé muy mal.

- Un momento¿dónde sería?

- Ah, eso es sorpresa para ti, Draco y Ursula

¿Cuándo?

¿Estaría bien el próximo sábado a las 9 de la noche? Pueden llevar a gente de confianza

- Nos quedamos a dormir, digo, si quieren

- Hecho, tenemos que conseguir las cosas – todos asintieron


	18. La Fiesta

**Capítulo 17:** La Fiesta

**Autor:** Haher

* * *

Los días siguientes pasaron más rápido de lo que uno se podía imaginar. Las italianas se ocupaban de todo el arreglo de la casa y contactar a sus amigas en Italia para conseguir el equipo de música y el trago, que consistía básicamente en Ron y Vodka Absolut. La Gente invitada, muy poca a decir verdad, sólo eran los gemelos Weasley, Luna, y quinto curso de Gryffindor. Harry, Ginny y Hermione fueron el lunes muy temprano para hablar con el director, a solicitar el permiso correspondiente. Luego, claro est�, se le aclaró que no habría nada de alcohol. Será una reunión muy sana, fueron las palabras de Ginny. Obviamente Dumbledore no se la creyó, pero dejó pasar, porque sabía que eran chicos muy responsables.

El miércoles salió un aviso en el panel de anuncios, donde se tendría una visita a Hogsmeade el domingo. El sábado no se podría porque habría inspección.

Las chicas se comenzaron a vestir muy temprano, eran bastantes y lo aprovecharían para darse consejos y prestarse prendas. Según Parvati, esa noche no se le escaparía nadie. Los chicos, andaban jugando fútbol y algunos, como Krum, quien se había invitado sólo, Quidditch.

En la suite de las chicas comenzó todo el alboroto, cuando varias chicas de Gryffindor, llegaban vestidas de una manera y al segundo de pisar la habitación, ya estaban cambiadas. Todas estaban muy indecisas y las que animaban mucho el ambiente eran las dueñas.

Los chicos por su parte, subieron muy rápido para tomar una buena ducha, sin ninguna intención, más que pasarla bien. Se cambiaron con ropa sport. Algunos más elegantes. Harry llevaba un polo de manga larga blanco y encima uno amarillo, con pantalón azul marino, zapatillas anchas y un sweater cerrado con capucha gris. Los otros estaban muy parecidos, en verdad ninguno tenía ganas de preocuparse por la ropa. Excepto claro, los italianos que querían estar diez puntos para sus enamoradas.

Llegó las 8.30 de la noche y todos estaban listos, se encontrarían en la sala común para ir todos juntos. Excepto Harry y Hermione que se adelantarían para ver si la casa estaba en orden y ambientarla un poco, mientras que Ginny llevaría a los chicos.

- Hermione – se escuchó una voz

- Hola Víctor – saludó un poco cabizbaja

¿Quierres ir conmigo? – ofreció mirando a Harry

- Lo siento, pero esta noche me está acompañando a mí – reaccionó – Puedes esperar a los chicos, que no tardarán. Ella y yo, tenemos que adelantarnos

- Esta Bien, os espero. Nos vemos allá

Siguieron su camino hasta la casa y al abrirla se encontraron con las lámparas prendidas y las antorchas que colgaban de la pared también. En la mesa, se encontraban vasos, algunas cosas para picar (Snack) y en una mesita aparte un equipo de música muy raro, que no cabía duda que era mágico. Buscaron al elfo, inmediatamente para decirle que se podía ir, que ellos se encargarían, pero este se negó rotundamente y juró lealtad ante lo que pasara esa noche. Vieron si en el refrigerador había algo de tomar, y efectivamente había jugo de naranja y de calabaza, pero optaron por el de naranja.

Al poco rato, escuchó la comunicación telepática de Ginny, quien le pedía que le abriese la puerta desde adentro. Se disculpó con Hermione y salió al jardín para abrirles. Pronunció la clave y al instante pudo ver la cara de asombro de sus amigos.

- Pasen, no se queden parados. Vamos a divertirnos

¿De donde la sacaste? Este era tu secreto¿verdad?

- Adivinas rápido Ron.

- Ayúdame Harry¿Dónde pongo esto? – preguntó Cami – El ron y la coca cola se quedan por aquí

- Entonces el resto, lo llevo a la cocina

Los 15 chicos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa que había en el jardín y se pusieron a conversar de muchas cosas, como el torneo de fútbol, la selección de la casa de Gryffindor, Krum no dejaba de hacerse resaltar con que era una estrella y hablaba mucho sobre innovadoras jugadas, que sólo él podía controlar. Todo esto lo hacía para impresionar a Hermione, quien no le hacía caso y conversaba con Ginny y las demás sobre algunas pociones aptas sólo para chicas.

- Les propongo algo – sonó misteriosa Caro y todos la miraron expectantes – Juguemos General. ¿Tienen dados?

¿Dados? Voy a fijarme – al momento regresó con un pequeño dado en la mano – Aquí está. Explica, porque sino, aquí no van a entender mucho que digamos

- El juego consiste en conseguir rangos. Cada vez que te toque un 6, tienes un rango, si llegas a 5, eres Lazarillo. Si te toca 1, pierdes todos tus rangos. Puedes mandar a las personas a hacer cosas, siempre y cuando tengas más rangos que ellas.

¿Cosas como qué? – preguntó Draco

- Tomar trago, aunque tu no quieras, tienes que hacerlo. O otras cosas, pero ojo, los que no están en pareja. Comencemos¿Quién se prende? – todos asintieron – Bien, sírvanse y comencemos el juego.

Comenzaron a jugar y el primero en sacar un rango fue Ron, así que comenzó a mandar a la gente. Le dijo a Krum que se tomara tres sorbos grandes y a Draco lo mismo, pareciese como si tuviera algo en contra del novio de su hermana. Un momento después, varios ya tenían sus rangos adquiridos y se fue haciendo más divertida la cosa, porque comenzaron a vengarse algunos y otros a ordenar cosas. En la segunda ronda, Harry que estaba en capilla teniendo 4 rangos, le tocó un 5to y por consecuencia le tocó ser Lazarillo

¡LAZARILLO¡LAZARILLO! – comenzó a gritar eufórica Caro

¡Oh no! La última vez que lo fui, mejor ni menciono que pasó – comentó mirando a Cami

¡Tienes que serlo, reglas son reglas! Además no creo que se repita

¡LAZARILLO! – seguían gritando

- Bien – todos callaron – Como hombre que soy, acepto el reto

Cami tomó los 6 vasos más llenos de toda la mesa. Los colocó en una fila de más lleno a más vacío. Inmediatamente dijo las reglas. Se tiraría el dado 6 veces si le tocaba repetido, terminaba el reto. Así fue como Harry hizo rodar el dado por primera vez, temiendo que le tocara lo peor. No tuvo mejor suerte y le tocó el más lleno, no tuvo otra opción más que tomárselo. Luego tiró el dado nuevamente y le tocó el 4, algo que estaba por la mitad, se lo tomó como buen Gryffindor que era. Por tercera vez, hizo que el dado ruede y le tocó el 1 nuevamente, por lo que el juego se reanudó y no tuvo que seguir tomándose los vasos. Siguieron así un buen rato y ya varios, que no tenían cultura alcohólica, se pusieron picados y algunos borrachos. Harry estaba picado, al igual que los italianos, Hermione, Krum y Draco, quien no paraba de mirar como una alborotada Ginny bailaba con Parvati y Lavander.

- Controla a tu novia, Draco, porque está en su casa, pero quien sabe…

- No, déjala Potter, se que no hará nada malo

¿Seguro? Mira con quien baila

Draco volvió su mirada gris hacia el jardín y vio a una muy sensual Ginny bailando con Krum, quien se acababa de parar. De inmediato, Draco se paro, volteó a su novia y se puso a bailar con ella siguiéndole el ritmo. Luego de un momento de bailarél le ofreció ir a la cocina por algo de tomar, que le bajara todo el alcohol que tenía en la cabeza.

- Harry¿No vienes a bailar? – preguntó acalorada Ursula

- No, no tengo con quien. No tengo muchas ganas

- Vamos, acá están hablando de negocios – refiriéndose a los gemelos y Neville

- No, estoy pensando…

- Pensando en como bailan esos dos – hecho una mirada a Krum y Hermione

Harry, no muy convencido, aceptó la propuesta de Ursula y salió a bailar con ella. Todos bailaban muy animadamente. Luna con Ron, Parvati con Seamus, Lavander con Dean, Hermione con Krum, Los italianos y ahora se unían Ursula y Harry. En un buen rato, se fueron a sentar casi todo y luego Harry después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, decidió invitar a bailar a Hermione, quien hablaba con Krum. Ella aceptó disculpándose con Krum, quien fue invitado por Ursula a bailar.

El intercambio de parejas, sólo molestó a Krum. No le dejaba de mandar miradas asesinas a Harry cada vez que podía, pero a él no le importaba, estaba con Hermione y eso era lo único que le importaba en ese momento. Bailando quedaron muy pegaditos Harry detrás de ella. Entrelazó sus manos con las suyas a la altura de la cintura y puso su cara muy cerca de la de ella. Lentamente le comenzó a dar besos en el cuello muy cortitos y le encantaba poder sentir su perfume. Sentía como si nada más en el mundo existiera. Hasta se le cruzó por la mente declarársele, pero denegó porque no era un buen momento. Ella no se opuso a ninguno de sus movimientos. Es más, le gustaba sentirse tan bien con Harry. Bailaron de todo un poco, en forma muy pegada y sensual, hasta que les tocó una lenta. Harry le preguntó a Hermione si le apetecía y ella aceptó gustosamente. Él la tomó por la cintura, mientras ella rodeaba el cuello de Harry con ambos brazos. Harry se acercó un poco hacia ella. Ella se apoyó sobre el pecho de Harry y comenzaron a bailar lentamente. Al terminar la canción, se separaron un poco y Harry le dirigió una amplia sonrisa que ella le respondió. Ese momento fue borrado por Ron, quien invitó a Hermione a bailar y ninguno protestó, pero ambos pedían estar juntos muy dentro suyo. Algo dentro les quemaba.

¡Miren lo que encontré! – gritó con entusiasmo Caro

¿Un perro de tres cabezas? – dijo alguien con sarcasmo

- No, una botella de tequila¿Quién se anima a probar un short?

- Muchos accedieron

- Bien necesitamos limón y sal, sino no se puede

- Yo traigo – ofreció Harry. Al cabo de unos minutos regresó con varias mitades de limones y un salero en mano.

¿Quién empieza? Tienen que probar todos. Les explico. Primero ponen sal en la mano, en la parte que une el dedo índice con el dedo gordo. Se sirven una tapita de tequila, se comen la sal, se toman el tequila y chupan el limón¿Entendieron? – todos asintieron

El primero en atreverse fue Seamus. Hizo lo que la morena italiana le indicó. Le gustó tanto, que se tomó otro. Pasaron uno a uno los Gryffindors, hasta que le llegó el turno a Ron, quien al tomarlo, puso una cara de asco sorprendente. Luego fue el turno de Hermione. Ella lo hizo por presión más que nada. Luego el turno de Harry, quien no lo dudó ni un segundo y se lo tomó todo de un trago y repitió. Siguieron con Krum y luego los dos Slytherins presentes.

- Harry¿Te pasa algo con Hermione? – preguntó Ron

- Es mi mejor amiga¿Qué más puede pasar?

- Vamos Harry, sabemos que la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer no existe

- Para mí si. Y si fuera como tu dices. ¿Te molestaría?

- Si, en verdad si, porque todavía no tengo claro que es lo que siento por ella

- No te prometo nada Ron, enamorarse de una mujer es fácil.

- Lo se. Más ahora que tienes tantas y te confundes.

La mayoría de la gente comenzó a ponerse mal por todo lo que habían tomado. Sólo quedaban algunos casi sobrios, los demás estaban en la sala, en la sala de estar descansando, algunos en las habitaciones de huéspedes. Los que quedaban en la mesa eran los italianos, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Draco y Krum. Toda la mesa estaba muy sucia y había hielos regados por ella.

¡Hay que jugar al hielo! – gritó Tom

- No, más juegos no, por favor

- Si, no es nada con alcohol

- Es para no desperdiciar

- A ver, explíquense

Cami tomó la palabra y explicó en que consistía el juego. Básicamente era pasar el hielo de boca en boca, pero con los dientes, no podía ni debía haber contacto con los labios. Para eso, hizo una pequeña demostración con Carolina. Todos captaron el juego. Cami tomó un hielo y se lo pasó a Diegoél se lo pasó a Draco, a quien le dio asco, y lo dejó caer. Comenzaron otra vez y Draco se lo pasó a Ginny, ella a Harryél a Hermione, ella a Krumél a Tomél a Caro y Caro a Cami. Se pasaron jugando eso, hasta que se dieron cuenta que ya era tarde, 4.30 am, y decidieron despertar a los dormidos para llevarlos al castillo. Muchos se levantaron mucho mejor y fueron de tres en tres con la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador, encargado a Ron. Todos se fueron y sólo dueños de casa se quedaron limpiando. Ron alegó que se sentía mal y prefería irse a dormir.

- Bien, voy a dejar la radio en la cocina, para luego devolverla al castillo. Apaguen las luces, que el elfo se encarga después de todo. – ordenó Ginny

- Le están pagando al elfo¿no?

- Si Herms, cada centavo.

- Bien¿vamos?

- Vamos – se hizo un silencio. Harry vio como la luz de la habitación de Ginny se encendía – Estuvo buena la fiesta. Creo que la gente la pasó bien

- Si. Es más, no me molestó que Krum estuviese

¿No? – preguntó dudoso Harry

- Si, me pareció más afectivo, a parte no se pasó conmigo en nada, respetó lo que le dije la otra vez, cuando recién vino. No me presionó, ni nada – clic, apagaron las luces de la casa

- A mi también me asombró Úrsula. Esta como menos obsesionada conmigo. Hasta diría que le gusta un chico del colegio, que no soy yo precisamente.

¿Podríamos no hablar de ella? Me desespera. Nunca me cayó bien

- Y yo estoy harto de que me hables de Krum, toda la noche te la has pasado conversando con él, hablando de él, bailando con él. Estoy hostigado.

- Harry¿Qué te pasa? Hablas como si Krum fuera la peste – frenó en seco

¿Acaso no lo has notado? Estoy celoso. Me gustas mucho Hermione. Yo te amo.

- Ha…Harry estás borracho. Mejor nos vemos más tarde¿si? – apresuró las palabras

- No estoy borracho, estoy sobrio – suspiró – y celoso - reiteró

- Harry creo que si estas borracho. Deja de decir tonterías – no sabía si alegrarse o no.

- Te digo que no. Estoy loco por ti – la besó tiernamente y ella respondió a ese beso, que no fue corto y cada vez se hacía más fuerte ¿Ves? Estoy muerto contigo – dijo mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisota y tomándole el cuello, acariciándole suavemente las mejillas.

- Creo… creo que es mejor que me vaya a dormir – mencionó ella y le dio un corto beso, temiendo que solo fuera producto de una borrachera y mañana no se acordara de nada.

Harry la vio entrar a su habitación y se topó contra la pared, apoyando una mano en ella. No podía creer que le haya confesado todo a Hermione. Ella cerró la puerta y reposó su espalda sobre la puerta. Trataba de procesar lo que acababa de pasar y sintió una gran emoción dentro suyo. Se sentía extremadamente feliz. Harry se lo tenía que contar a alguien. Avanzó por el pasillo y notó que la habitación de la pelirroja estaba aún con luz. Tocó la puerta y una somnolienta Ginny abrió. Al ver a Harry tan feliz, pensó que estaba loco o muy borracho.

¿Pasa algo? – preguntó con cierto temor

- No pasa, pasó – entró en la habitación – Me le declare a Hermione

¿En serio? – abrió los ojos como platos

- Serio y muy en serio. Somos enamorados desde ahora

¡Felicitaciones! – se le lanzó encima, tumbándolo – ¿Cómo fue?

- Me agarró ataque de celos y se lo dije todo, la bese y me correspondió.

- Pues, me alegro por los dos. Yo no te lo quería decir, pero Hermione también esta muerta contigo. Hace más o menos desde que te fuiste a Italia

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Porque no salió de su boca, simplemente lo note. ¿Se lo piensan decir a Ron?

- No, ahora tuve una conversación con él, prefiero que no.

- Está bien. Creo que ya es hora de dormir¿no?

- Si, adiós Gin, nos vemos más tarde – se despidió con un beso en la mejilla

Los tres durmieron muy plácidamente en sus habitaciones. Dos de ellos, más feliz que nunca. Pero una persona tenía una duda en la cabeza que ahogaba toda esa felicidad. Se preguntaba si Harry en verdad se le habría declarado o era todo producto de una borrachera. Además no le había pedido que fuera su novia. En ningún momento se le declaró con esas palabras, ni se lo pidió. Le comenzó a entrar la duda, pero al final pudo conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, 9.00 am, la primera en despertarse fue Hermione. Se cambió y bajó a tomar desayuno. Se preparó una taza de café cargado, algunos huevos y tostadas. Cuando ya andaba por la mitad y estaba leyendo El Profeta que le acababa de traer una lechuza, bajó Ginny muy somnolienta. Se sirvió un vaso de jugo y se sentó a acompañar a Hermione

- Vaya noche la de ayer¿no?

- Si Herms. No puedo pasar nada. Se te ve muy feliz a ti.

- A mi me pasó de todo

- Estás con Harry¿no?

- Eso aún no lo se. Estaba muy borracho y no me pidió que sea su novia

¿Cómo que no? A mi me dijo que ya estaban. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

¿En serio?

- Después de que se te declaró, fue a mi cuarto y me contó. ¿Le dirías que no- silencio

- Hola Gin – saludó con un beso en la mejilla – Hola amor – saludó con un corto beso y se sentó a su lado tomándola de la mano ¿Cómo están? – la chica se sonrojó levemente.

- Bien – se apresuró Ginny – Voy al castillo, Draco me espera para ir a Hogsmeade.

¿Cómo estás? – repitió la pregunta para Hermione

- Muy bien, pero creo que deberíamos hablar de algunas cosas

- Lo que quieras, princesa.

- El de los poemas¿Eras tu?

- Claro, todo son míos, sino pregúntale a Ginny y a los italianos

- Te creo, confío en ti. ¿Le vamos a decir algo a alguien?

- Pues, no es de mi incumbencia decirte esto, pero Ron siente algo por ti, hace ya algunos años y creo que si se entera de lo nuestro, perderíamos a un gran amigo

¿Hasta cuando lo vamos a mantener en secreto?

- Hasta que a Ron se le aclare la mente, te lo prometo – le dio un beso en la frente.

¿Vamos a ir a Hogsmeade?

- Si, pero primero a desayunar al Gran Comedor.

¿Por qué no ac�?

- Porque más me gusta comer allá – la chica asintió y salieron tomados de la mano –

Además tenemos que cambiarnos de ropa y pegarnos una ducha.

Caminaron así hasta la entrada de la casa. Harry frenó, tomó por la cintura a Hermione, mientras ella rodeaba el cuello de su novio con sus brazos. Se acercaron y se dieron un beso muy apasionado, diciéndose todo con tan sólo eso. Se separaron muy lento, sin decir nada y salieron a los terrenos del colegio caminando ligeramente separados, dando la imagen de amigos que la gente estaba acostumbrada a ver. Entraron al castillo y se dirigieron al gran comedor, donde pudieron visualizar a su grupo de amigos casi desayunando. Se sentaron, saludaron a todos.

¿Dónde está Krum? – preguntaba Caro

Él duerme en las habitaciones de huéspedes de Hogwarts – respondió sin querer Hermione, para luego mirar si Harry estaba molesto. Pero no le contestó la mirada.

¿Todos van a Hogsmeade?

- Si, obvio. Es la oportunidad para salir del colegio.

- Hermione¿No tomas desayuno? – preguntó desconcertado Ron

- No, ya desayuné.

- Se comió medio refrigerador – comentó Harry en tono burlón.

- Creo que pierdo el tiempo acá. Me voy a cambiar – Harry la miró irse

- "La malograste en tu primer día de enamorados" – comunicó Ginny

- "No hice nada malo, lo dije como broma"

- "Ella lo tomó como una reacción por lo de Krum. Anda a hablar con ella".

- Ginny, anda a ver si quedó limpio todo, por favor. Yo me voy a duchar.

Harry se levantó de la mesa, pidiendo permiso y luego caminó a paso ligero hasta la puerta. Dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras corriendo. Vio a Hermione entrar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y salió con más velocidad hacia ella. Cuando la chica estaba a punto de subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, Harry la llamó

- Hermione – la chica se dio vuelta – ¿Podemos hablar?

¿Qué pasa?

¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera de la mesa?

- Creo que no tenía nada más que hacer ahí

- Escucha Herms, si crees que lo de Víctor me molestó. Para nada es verdad. Tu tienes derecho a elegir tus amistades y toda la libertad de hablar sobre ellas. Si crees que lo del refrigerador fue en venganza o algo por el estilo, totalmente falso. Sólo lo dije en broma.

- Una broma pesada – dijo con cierto tono molesto, pero arrepentido

¿Me perdonas? – preguntó con cara de arrepentido Harry

- Si. Es increíble que en nuestro primer día de enamorados nos peleemos.

- Gracias – le dio un fuerte abrazo y tuvo que contener las ganas de besarla – Te amo – le susurro en el oído suavemente

- Yo más. Te amo – mencionó en el mismo tono sin dejar de abrazarlo. Cuando se separaron dijo - Ahora sí me voy a bañar¿ok?

- Yo también, aprovechando que todos están abajo.

Cada uno se fue a su habitación a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa por una más cómoda. Muy felices se bañaron y cambiaron. Una chompa, con una casaca, jeans y zapatillas fue lo que eligieron para ponerse. Mientras Harry se cambiaba, pudo sentir a sus amigos entrar a la habitación. Les dio paso para el baño y se echó en su cama un momento a descansar. Cuando estuvo listo Ron, bajaron para encontrarse con las chicas y los italianos.

¡Vaya! Que lindas estamos para ir a Hogsmeade

- "Vamos que eso no es para mí" – comunicó telepáticamente Ginny.

¿Vamos? – preguntó Harry

- Vamos - contestaron los demás salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda


	19. Hogsmeade

**Capítulo 18:** Hogsmeade

**Autor:** Haher

* * *

¿Vamos Herrmione? – preguntó sorpresivamente Krum al verla salir

- Este… No puedo…

- No me digas que otra vez acompañas a Harry

- No Víctor. ¿Por qué no vamos todos juntos¿Por qué ir solos?

- Quiero conversar contigo

- Podemos hacerlo mientras vamos con el grupo

Harry desvió la mirada, no quería ver a su novia junto a Víctor y ni siquiera tener un motivo para defenderla o tenerla cerca. Simplemente confiaba en ella, por más celoso que estuviera. Se puso a conversar con los italianos y Ron, mientras otros grupos se formaban. Bajaron las escaleras, hasta llegar al vestíbulo por donde tendrían que salir. Ahí se encontraba la profesora Mc Gonagall pidiendo los permisos a los alumnos. Se acomodaron en la fila de espera y Harry trataba de escuchar algo de la conversación de su novia.

- No, gracias. En serio, quiero tener un día con mis amigos, todos juntos

- Está bien, tal vez para otra ocasión¿no?

- Herms¿Podemos hablar un segundo? – interrumpió Harry y agregó – A solas

- Si, claro – respondió sin dejar de verlo a los ojos ¿Estabas escuchando verdad?

- Si, pero no te molestes. Sólo escuche el final

¿Qué pasa?

- Nada. Sólo quería sacarte a ese palmazo de encima

- Ese palmazo es mi amigo, si no lo sabes

- Y yo tu novio…

- Nadie dijo eso, tu lo asumiste – dijo con una sonrisa culpable

Fueron interrumpidos por un cierto pelirrojo que les avisaba para ir. Esa conversación quedó inconclusa y se resignaron a seguir su camino hacia la ciudad. Harry muy confuso se fue a conversar con los italianos y Hermione siguió conversando con Ron, quien parecía un poco ido de la realidad. Llegaron por fin, donde se encontraba la profesora Mc Gonnagall para presentar su permiso y poder salir del colegio. Una vez que todo el grupo hubiese pasado, comenzaron a caminar un poco más lento, planeando su día.

¿A dónde vamos primero?

- Yo creo que a comprar dulces, ver las tiendas y luego vamos a tomarnos unas cervezas de mantequilla.

¿Todos de acuerdo? – todos asintieron

El trío caminaba junto otra vez. Se acordaban con Draco de aquella vez en tercero cuando él y su antiguo grupo fueron atacados por una fuerza invisible. Todos rieron. De vez en cuando Harry y Hermione rozaban sus manos y sentían muchas ganas de tenerse cerca, pero cada vez que intentaban entrelazar sus manos, imitando a Ginny y Draco, se acordaban que no podían y se sonreían tristemente. Cuando estaban en una librería, Cami se acordó de algo muy importante para ella que no veía hace mucho.

- Oigan ¿Alguien ha visto mi diario? Desde que llegue acá que no lo he visto - Tom, Diego y Harry se miraron con complicidad.

- No, ninguno de nosotros

- Ahora que me acuerdo yo lo metí en la caja donde guardo mis cosas importantes el día del ataque y esa caja la traje. No lo he visto ahí.

- De repente se te cayó – respondió Caro mirando a los chicos

- No, imposible.

- "Es mejor que se lo digas ahora o nunca" – sonó una voz familiar en la cabeza de Diego

- "Más adelante" – respondió

Nadie dijo nada al comentario de Cami, la gran mayoría no sabía que había pasado, pero 3 chicos lo sabían muy bien. La mayoría sin tomarle mucha importancia siguieron mirando los libros. A Hermione le gustó mucho una novela y no dudó en comprársela. Luego pasearon por toda la ciudad viendo tiendas de música, Quidditch, accesorios muggles, Restaurantes, fueron a comprar dulces, artículos de bromas y muchas cosas más. Cuando les dio la hora de comer y se morían de hambre, decidieron ir al tradicional lugar donde siempre se reunían. Entraron y vieron mucha gente del colegio ya ahí. Se sentaron en una mesa muy alejada y en un rincón, juntaron otra para que pudieran entrar los 11.

¿Qué quieren pedir?

- Que tal un café muy cargado para quitarme el sueño que tengo

- Draco, tu no te has dormido tan tarde como nosotros.

¿Tarde¿No que el elfo limpiaba todo?

- Hay que tener consideración con él. Además nos quedamos conversando

- Dejen de discutir¿Qué vamos a pedir?

- Yo creo que cerveza de mantequilla para todos y unos sándwiches

¿Alguien me acompaña?

- Vamos – se ofrecieron los chicos, quedando sólo las chicas.

Después de unos minutos, regresaron con muchas cosas encima de ellos, platos y jarras llenos. Se les había olvidado pagar la cuenta por lo que tuvieron que regresar y cancelarla lo antes posible. Dejaron las cosas sobre la mesa, y se acomodaron. Víctor le pidió a Hermione nuevamente para hablar y ella se quedó un momento en silencio, como pensando que decir y buscando la aprobación de Harry. Él al notar el silencio de su novia ante la pregunta, le dio un ligero apretón de mano, en señal de confianza y ella respondió con un ligero si. Salieron fuera del establecimiento.

- Estuvo buena la fiesta de anoche¿no? – preguntó como para cambiar de tema

- Si, lástima que no se midieran con el alcohol.

- Yo siempre he dicho que el alcohol es malo en exceso, pero nadie me hace caso

- Caro, no te vengas a hacer…

- En exceso es malo, pero un poco no tiene porque serlo.

¿Qué estarán hablando Krum con Hermione? – preguntó Tom

- Se le está declarando – dijo Harry un poco molesto, alarmando a Ginny.

�¿Qué! – preguntó abriendo los ojos como platos

- Si – respondió retirando la mirada de la ventana – Le ha dicho que no

¿Cómo sabes?

- Le volteó la cara amor¿No viste?

- Si, pero se puede arrepentir – mencionó con un tono suspicaz Cami.

Harry no probó bocado, ni mencionó una sola palabra durante unos minutos. Confiaba en su enamorada, pero sabía que amar a una persona te podía llevar a hacer muchas cosas, jamás se para hasta poder conquistarla, y tratas de retenerla junto a ti el mayor tiempo posible. Cuando la miras te pierdes en su mirada o en su sonrisa, nunca llegas a descifrar que hay detrás de aquello, pero es algo que te hipnotiza y no te deja escapar. Tal vez es el alma, tal vez algo inexplicable. Sólo te impulsa a querer sentir a esa persona, tener deseos de besarla, cuidarla y tenerla a tu lado. Salió de sus pensamientos, sacudiendo la cabeza y aludiendo que se trataba de un repentino escalofrío. De pronto vio alejarse a su amigo Ron, no entendía, pero lo vio cruzar la puerta del local. Al mismo tiempo, volvió a levantar la mirada y pudo ver que la chica de Hufflepuff, con la que bailó en Halloween, se le acercaba.

- Hola, Harry. ¿Me puedo sentar? – levantó la mirada sorprendido y dudó un poco

- Si, no creo que haya problema – no muy seguro

¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? No hemos tenido tiempo para conversar

- Creo que no son buenos amigos como para tener conversaciones a diario.

- Ginny Weasley. Debí de suponerlo. ¿Volvieron?

- No, es mi opinión – dijo en tono de pelea

- Basta Gin. Dime¿Qué necesitas? –dijo bastante enfadado

- Nada, sólo venía a hacerte compañía.

- Gracias – terminó de decir esto y pudo ver como su novia se acercaba un poco enfadada.

¿Te gustaría tomar algo a solas? – Hermione lo miró apenada

- No, gracias. Estoy bien acá con mis amigos.

- Es eso, o ¿tienes un compromiso?

- Para serte franco, estoy interesado en otra persona – mencionó muy natural

- No te me vas a escapar Harry – se levantó y se retiró.

- Herms¿Krum?

- Se fue a encontrarse con un amigo de Bulgaria, de su equipo – respondió

- Se te declaro¿no? – preguntó de lleno Ursula – Le dijiste que si, supongo.

¡No! – pegó el grito en el cielo – Obvio que no. Jamás saldría con un tipo como él.

- A mí me parece un buen partido. Los otros ya están ganados. Voy a comprar otra cerveza

- Algo pasa acá que no me quieren contar – apresuró Draco ¿Amor?

- Yo no soy chismosa. Soy una caja negra – dijo con indiferencia.

- Entonces, déjenme adivinar. Son novios¿no?

- No…Si – se escuchó al unísono

¡Epa¿Cómo es eso? Mira que Harry es un buen partido – comentó Cami.

- No somos novios – Harry la miró confuso – Nunca me lo pediste

- Te lo pido ahora, si quieres – le tomó la mano

- Me conformo con estar saliendo – dijo en tono sarcástico

- Si, desde ayer. Ella aceptó, porque el que calla, otorga.

- No pude decir mucho tampoco – todo rieron ante el comentario.

¿De que se ríen? – llegó Ursula

- Nada interesante, sólo comentarios sobre Krum – mencionó abrazando a Hermione

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde conversando, hasta que les dio la hora de regresar y muy apenados, tuvieron que hacerlo. Emprendieron el camino hacia el castillo a paso lento, pero seguro. Los italianos y Draco felicitaron a la nueva pareja, mientras Ron se reunió con ellos casi al final del trayecto. Al llegar al castillo, se separaron. Ginny se fue a despedirse momentáneamente de Draco, Ron quería darse una ducha, mientras el resto fue a la suite de los chicos. No sin antes pasar por el panel de mensajes de la casa y ver que había una lista con el quipo mixto de fútbol.

TODOS LOS JUGADORES, HOMBRES O MUJERES ESTÁN ADMITIDOS PARA EL EQUIPO MIXTO DE GRYFFINDOR. LA ÚNICA CONDICIÓN ES NO FALTAR A LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS MÁS DE 3 VECES. A ESTA CASA LE TOCARÁN LOS MARTES DE 6.00 AM a 8.00 AM y los VIERNES DE 5.00 PM a 7.00 PM. MUCHAS GRACIAS…

ATENTAMENTE,

PROF. MC GONNAGAL.

Todos, o la gran mayoría por lo menos, se quejaron de los entrenamientos antes de clases. Estarían demasiados cansados para ellas y levantarse más temprano de lo normal, les parecía una locura. Comentando sobre eso, les llegó la hora de la cena. Bajaron al Gran Comedor, reuniéndose con sus demás compañeros de casa. La comida no estuvo tan mala, consistía en asado con puré y jugo de calabaza. Al terminar de cenar, cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva sala común. Los italianos, decidieron irse a dormir temprano. Harry y Ron, se quedaron jugando una partida de ajedrez, mientras Hermione leía un libro.

¡Jaque! – gritó eufórico Harry, acaparando la atención de Hermione, quien reía divertida.

- No puede ser¿Cómo? Te tenía atrapado

- Algo te distrajo.

- Si, tienes razón. Ella – dijo mirando a Hermione. Harry se levantó

- Creo que me voy a dormir a la casa. Quiero ver unas cosas por allá

¿Puedo ir? – preguntó Ron

- Si quieres, pero te vas a aburrir, voy a estar leyendo toda la noche. Ahí no hay nada con que divertirte, a menos que quieras resfriarte de por vida.

- Si es así, prefiero quedarme.

- Bueno, voy por mis cosas – subió muy rápido y se demoró muy poco

- Chao hermano, nos vemos

- Adiós – correspondió al saludo – Adiós Herms – le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo un ligero te amo al oído – Que duermas bien. Mañana voy directo a clases.

Salió por el retrato de la dama gorda, se puso la capa invisible, la mochila al hombro, el mapa de los merodeadores en mano y emprendió rumbo hacia su casa. Felizmente no había nadie por los pasillos. Salio a los jardines y los cruzó lo más rápido posible. Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue las luces prendidas. Se quitó la capa, guardó todo en la mochila y caminó con paso firme y la varita en mano. Se tranquilizó al escuchar dos voces familiares.

¿Ginny¿Draco? – preguntó

- Hola, Harry, no pensábamos que ibas a venir – estaban en la cocina conversando.

- Ehm, bueno si. Voy a descansar a mi habitación y reabrir el cofre, a ver que encuentro.

- Está bien. Dentro de un momento nos vamos a dormir nosotros también

- Que descansen – subió las escaleras

Cruzó el pasillo y llegó hasta su cuarto, abrió la puerta, dejándola junta. Tiró sus cosas sobre su cama e inmediatamente se cambió el pijama. Escuchó como se despedían Ginny y Draco y cómo se metían a sus respectivas habitaciones. Sacó el cofre y la poca información que tenía en papeles. Sabía que el castillo de Hufflepuff se encontraba en Mount Edgcumbe, tenía uno de unos familiares en Italia, pero debía ir al que estaba en su país. Pensó cual podría ser el opuesto de Hufflepuff, y de pronto se le vino a la mente Ravenclaw, pero no estaba seguro. Necesitaría saber cual era el punto opuesto al lugar donde se encontraba el castillo encontrado, para eso necesitaba un Atlas y un mapa de Gran Bretaña. Fue entonces que decidió bajar a la biblioteca que tenían en la casa, no sin antes, llevar consigo su varita. Salió de su habitación con paso firme. Al bajar las escaleras, pudo notar que las luces de la cocina aún estaban prendidas, así que decidió ir para apagarlas.

¿Hermione? – preguntó al ver a la chica de espaldas

¡Harry! Me dijeron que ya te habías ido a acostar

- No, no pude dormir todavía – le dio un dulce y corto beso ¿Hace cuanto que estás ac�?

- Serán 10 minutos, no más. Te note un poco enojado y seco, así que preferí venir para conversar contigo. ¿Algo que hice o dije te molestó? – se sentaron

- No en lo absoluto.

- Vamos, se que hay algo. ¿Krum?

- No – Hermione lo miró – Bueno sí, me pone loco ver como te persigue todo el día

- Creo que de eso ya hablamos ayer

- Si y te dije que estoy celoso. Ese tipo no me da buena espina ni como amigo

- No seas un niño. Yo se que clase de tipo es. La que debería estar molesta soy yo

¿Tu¿Por qué?

- Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, hubieras aceptado salir con la chica de Hufflepuff

- Claro que no. De todas maneras me hubiera negado. Estoy muy seguro de lo que siento por ti. – ella le dirigió una sonrisa y se besaron apasionadamente.

- Supongo que lo del cofre fue una excusa

- No, justo bajaba por un libro, para buscar un mapa.

- Entonces creo que te puedo ayudar.

- Me parece que usted se debería de ir a dormir. Yo me encargo, ya es tarde.

- No, yo quiero ayudarte.

- Amor, no se hasta que hora me quede.

- No importa, vamos a buscar el libro

Se dirigieron a la biblioteca, Harry abrazándola y se demoraron un poco en encontrar un mapa de Gran Bretaña, pero al fin pudieron lograrlo. Subieron al cuarto de Harry y comenzaron a investigar. Doblaron en dos horizontalmente el mapa y con ayuda de algo puntiagudo, atravesaron el mapa, dando en el punto que señalaba Mount Edgcumbe. Sacaron el objeto puntiagudo, desdoblaron el mapa y pudieron notar que un punto al norte había sido atravesado. Ahora tendrían que ver que castillo se encontraba en ese punto y a quién pertenecía. Hermione comenzó a sentir un poco de sueño, mientras Harry jugaba con las piezas del medallón. Intentando imaginar de que magnitud eran los castillos y las puertas de estos. Hermione se quedó dormida y Harry para no despertarla, recogió todas las cosas, la cubrió con las sábanas, le dio un beso en la frente, apagó la luz y se tuvo que ir a dormir a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó muy temprano y se extrañó al ver que se encontraba en la habitación de su novio, y que él no estaba ahí. Se dirigió a su habitación, se duchó, se cambió y se encontró con Ginny y Draco.

- Hola – saludó con un beso en la mejilla ¿Han visto a Harry?

- Ahora que recuerdo, yo lo escuché entrar al cuarto de huéspedes – mencionó Draco

- Que extraño, el tiene su propia habitación – dijo Ginny

- Gracias, chicos – obvió el comentario.

Vio la única puerta cerrada de los dos cuartos de huéspedes y supuso que en ella se encontraría Harry. Tocó la puerta delicada y sutilmente. El chico que dormía en ella, respondió muy somnoliento y ella entró

- Hola amor¿Cómo estás? – saludó incorporándose

- Bien, perdón por despertarte tan temprano.

- No me molesta en lo absoluto – Hizo una pausa – Creo que deberías ir al castillo, porque muchos piensan que estás por allá y que pensarían si ven que no estás en tu habitación.

¿Me botas?

- Claro que no, sólo cuido nuestra relación

- Por cierto¿Por qué no me despertaste anoche?

- Estabas profundamente dormida. Además no me molesta dormir aquí.

- Gracias, ahora si te dejo bañarte y me voy al castillo

- No, quédate un ratito más conmigo

¿Total¿No era que "cuidabas nuestra relación"?

- Si, pero en todo el día no vamos a poder estar juntos

- Eso es cierto – miró la cara de por favor de su novio – Está bien, sólo 5 minutos

¿Te dije que te amo muchísimo?

- Sólo unas 20 veces, pero hoy no – dijo pícaramente

- Te amo muchísimo – se hundieron en un apasionado beso

- Creo que ya es hora que me vaya y que tu te alistes – le dio un corto beso – Adiós.

Harry se dirigió a su cuarto para ver la cama perfectamente tendida y no dudar ni un segundo, que fue Hermione quien la tendió, debido a la perfección en que se encontraba cada milímetro de cubrecama. Se dio una buena ducha, se puso el uniforme, se trató de peinar y al ver la hora, decidió bajar a tomar desayuno. Ahí se encontraban Draco y Ginny, conversando muy felices. Saludó, se sirvió algo de lo que había preparado el elfo y no faltó la pregunta de por qué no había dormido en su cuarto y tuvo que contarles lo que pasó en la noche. Así entre risa y risa, decidieron que ya era hora de ir al castillo, para no perderse los últimos 5 minutos en el Gran Comedor. Se lavaron los dientes, y fueron al Comedor. Al llegar, vieron a toda la gente callada y en especial mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor a una Hermione bastante pálida. Avanzaron hacia la mesa, excepto Draco que se fue a la suya, y ella seguía siendo el punto de atención. Cuando se abrieron paso, Harry pudo ver una expresión en la cara de Hermione. Tenía los dientes muy apretados, al igual que los puños y muy molesta. Al frente suyo una noticia.

¿Qué pasa Herms?

- Lee y entérate


	20. Descepciones

**Capítulo 19:** Descepciones

**Autor:** Haher

* * *

Harry se quedó anonadado por lo que acababa de leer. Pasaba sus ojos una y otra vez por el titular del artículo y no lo podía creer.

- Cretino – susurró sólo para él

**Víctor Krum encuentra el amor en Hogwarts**

La estrella de Quidditch Víctor Krum viajó esta última semana hacia la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts, para hospedarse unos días en el recinto educativo. Según criticaba la prensa de su paísél iba por asuntos de trabajo, como nuevo entrenador del equipo de esa institución educativa, pero halló más que eso.

"Estamos muy felices por la relación" declaró a esta revista el prominente jugador de la liga profesional. Según fuentes confiables y por estas fotografías mostradas, la chica a la que hace alusión Krum, es la mejor amiga del famoso Harry Potter y compañera de curso, Hermione Granger. "Con sus amigos – refiriéndose a Potter y Weasley – me llevo muy bien y aceptan la relación. Como verán salimos como un gran grupo de amigos".

Con relación al trabajo que le han ofrecido como entrenador, mencionó muy feliz: "Estamos aún en conversaciones, porque por la liga de mi país y el intercolegial de ac�, tengo algunos problemas de tiempo, pero todo puede llegar a un buen arreglo. Es seguro que me quede por acá un buen tiempo, para poder disfrutar de la relación y ver sobre todo el equipo con el que trabajaría, las condiciones y los problemas que presentan" – declaró a este diario en una visita a Hogsmeade.

¡Es un cretino! – gritó alto Harry cuando acabó de leer – Encima nos quiere entrenar para no se que intercolegial, cuando acá estamos con otro campeonato. Es una excusa, de todas maneras. No creo que haya venido con esas intenciones.

- Lo que más me revienta es que mienta, o sea no pasó nada ayer, ustedes lo vieron.

- "Yo se que no pasó nada" – transmitió telepáticamente y se sentó un poco más tranquilo – "Esto no se queda así, tampoco"

- "No amor. Yo soy la que debo hablar con él"

- "Déjame hablar con él y aclararle algunos puntos. Si quieres voy con Ron"

- "No, por favor. Déjame solucionarlo a mí."

- "Esta bien, pero que quede claro que si no le quedan las cosas en claro, seré yo quien le ponga todo muy claro"

- "Si, súper Harry" – le dio la mano muy disimuladamente.

El silencio era muy incómodo, todo el grupo estaba callado, tratando de asimilar lo que habían leído y viendo las reacciones y gestos de sus amigos. De pronto el sonido de la campana, indicando que era hora de ingresar a clases, irrumpió sus pensamientos y muy pesadamente se levantaron uno a uno.

Los de Gryffindor se dirigieron a las mazmorras ya que les tocaba doble clase de pociones con las serpientes. El día comenzaba muy duro. Pusieron a Draco al tanto de la situación y estaba tan indignado como Harry. Snape los puso a trabajar en parejas y Hermione se tuvo que ir a trabajar con Pansy, mientras Harry hacía lo mismo con Crabe. Las cosas no andaban tan mal, porque las mujeres trataban de sacarle información sobre su relación con Krum y los hombres ni se hablaban, Harry estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos que no podía concentrarse, lo que provocó que le restaran 20 puntos a la casa de los leones. Sonó el timbre y trataron de salir con rapidez, pero fue imposible.

- Mira tu, la sangre sucia con novio y para colmo famoso. No se como hace en verdad, todo los famosos están a sus pies. Dinos Granger¿Cómo haces? Primero Potter, ahora Krum...

¡Cierra la boca Pansy!

- Uy, mira quien habló. Nada menos que el traidor Malfoy

- Ya basta. No tienes ningún derecho a meterte en sus asuntos personales Pansy. Te lo advierto, no te metas con ella – le hervía la sangre.

¿Qué me harás Potter¿Irás corriendo donde Dumbledore?

- Sólo no la molestes más, te puede ir muy mal. No te pego, porque eres mujer, si no ya te hubiera destrozado la cara.

¡Qué miedo me das Potter! Además de eso, lástima.

- Gracias chicos, pero yo se me defender sola - se adelantó, después de haber sido ignorada un momento – No te metas conmigo, yo se muchas cosas de ti que se me pueden escapar

- Si seguro. Blasfemias. No tienes nada, acéptalo, yo gané. Te tocó perder. Mándale saludos a Krum y pídele un autógrafo de parte mía – mencionó en tono burlón

¡Pídeselo personalmente, porque si no lo sabesél y yo no somos nada! – sin más se marchó

Iba llena de rabia y furia. Sólo la embargaba un sentimiento; el de venganza y ganas de matar a alguien. Atrás de ella, corrían 2 chicos. Uno rubio y otro moreno. Cuando la alcanzaron, no pudieron evitar sentirse conmovidos por la actitud de la castaña. Estaba totalmente fuera de si, la mirada perdida y triste y con los ojos desorbitados. Harry la entendía a la perfección, su novia se sentía impotente con ganas de reventar, pues no sería la única vez en el día que le pasaría algo de ese estilo. Hicieron conexión con la mirada y Harry comprendió que sólo quería hablar en ese momento con él. El Slytherin comprendiendo que era momento de dejarlos casi solos, se excusó y se marchó a su clase. Hermione en ese momento se lanzó a los brazos de su novio y comenzó a llorar, mientras él la abrazaba y se aferraba.

- Herms, no puedes dejar que te afecte tanto esta situación.

- No puedo hacer nada para desmentirlo. Es la primera vez que no se que hacer.

¿Por qué desmentirlo? Podemos usarlo como pantalla para nosotros.

- No Harry, yo no me puedo quedar así – decía entre sollozos – Esta mi persona en juego.

- Herms, así como él te utilizó para ganar un poco más de fama, lo podemos usar nosotros.

- No, yo no voy a caer bajo como él. Esto lo arreglo hoy mismo. Sea como sea.

- Yo te apoyo, pero no hagas locuras – le secó las lágrimas ¡Tengo una idea¡Luna Lovegood, la amiga de Gin!

¿Qué pasa con ella? Es una chica muy rara

- Pero su papá es dueño de un periódico – Hermione le sonrió captando la idea.

¿Qué estás pensando Harry Potter?

- Te lo cuento en el camino. Vamos a la clase de Hagrid, porque tenemos bastante de retraso.

Llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, saludaron al semi gigante, mientras se reunían con Ron. La clase no fue tan mala como esperaban. Examinaron y cuidaron durante las dos horas a un nuevo animalito con un salto algo fuera de lo normal y se podía camuflar en la zona donde estuviese. Les costó bastante guardarlos y devolvérselos a su profesor.

Terminando la clase, se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor y descubrieron que los italianos aún estaban dormidos. Harry entró al cuarto de los chicos y tirándoles almohadazos, los despertó. Los chicos le contaron que habían estado despiertos hasta las 5 de la mañana, planeando una buena broma para las chicas, quienes andaban conversando sobre cosas que ellos no podían escuchar. Harry se aburrió y les dio espacio para que se cambiaran. Salió a la sala común, donde estaba el resto de Gryffindor. Se tiró en un sillón a escuchar la discusión que se había armado

- ...porque darte explicaciones Ronald!

¿Quieres que la gente piense cualquier cosa de ti?

- Entre Draco y yo no ha pasado nada. ¡Tu te guías de chismes!

- Eso es verdad Ron, soy testigo

¡No te metas Hermione¡Metete en tus libros!– estaba fuera de sus casillas

¡Hey, bájale el tonito Ron¡Te estás sobrepasando! – objetó Harry levantándose de golpe

�¿Me retas Harry!

- Si¿y qué? – tomó al pelirrojo del cuello de la camisa empotrándolo contra la pared – ¡No tienes ningún derecho de hablarle así ni a tu hermana ni a Hermione!

¡Expeliermus! – gritó Ron, apuntando contra Harry, quien salió disparado.

�¿Qué demonios te traes Ron! – gritó Ginny. Harry había perdido la conciencia

¡Él no tenía por qué meterse en esto¡Además el me provocó!

¿Quieres saber donde paro todas las noches¿Eso quieres? – dijo con la voz entrecortada – Bueno has de saber que en la casa, con Draco – Ron trataba de articular palabra – Para tu información no pasa absolutamente nada en el sentido que crees. ¡Ni que fuera estúpida!

¿O sea que es verdad? Me das asco Gin – salió lleno de furia por el retrato.

¡Lárgate imbécil¡Eres un inseguro y manipulado!

Ginny se giró para ver como estaba Harry. Tendido en el suelo, Hermione intentaba que reaccione. El impacto había sido muy fuerte contra la pared. Entre las dos lo llevaron a la enfermería, donde Madame Pomfry lo recostó y con una poción lo hizo levantar. Abrió los ojos muy lentamente y vio a Ginny y Hermione, quien le tomaba la mano, conversando sobre Ron. Le dio un ligero apretón de mano para avisarle que estaba despierto, lo que provocó que la chica volteara. Se saludaron y le explicaron a Harry lo que había pasado después que él chocara contra la pared. Entre los 3 trataron de sacar conclusiones, porque definitivamente no entendían que pasaba con Ron. ¿De dónde había sacado esa desconfianza? La enfermera les dijo a las chicas que se retiraran que había sonado el timbre, acabando el almuerzo, y debían ir a clases. Harry se quedó un momento pensativo recostado en su cama. Le preguntó a Madame cuando saldría de la enfermería y ella le contestó que esa misma noche. Mientras tanto debía estar en reposo, por el fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

En la tarde, recibió la visita de los italianos con los que se puso a hablar y recordar Italia. Ellos extrañaban mucho su país, pero también les gustaba estar allá. Harry les prometió ir algún día e invitarlos, por que no, muy pronto, siempre y cuando los dejaran.

Entre conversa y conversa, les dio la hora de la cena y Harry se pudo ir junto con sus amigos. Fueron al Gran Comedor donde ya una buena parte del colegio estaba cenando. Ubicaron a su grupo y Harry pudo notar que su mejor amigo estaba sentado con Dean y Seamus.

¡Hola! – saludaron los cinco

¡Harry¡Te dieron de alta!

- Si Gin, como verás, ni un solo rasguño. Quiero entrenar fútbol pero ya

- Mañana jugaremos y esperemos que no llueva

- Toma, te serví un poco de puré de calabaza con pollo.

- Gracias Herms.

- De nada. ¿Ustedes donde anduvieron? Estaban desaparecidos

- Descansando del sábado y domingo – respondió Diego

¿Descansando¡Que suerte tienen algunos! Mañana si van a jugar fútbol¿no?

- Eso de todas maneras – contestó muy animado Tom

¡Hola Harry! – el susodicho se atoró

- Hola mmm...- era la chica de Hufflepuff que no se acordaba su nombre

- Eso no importa. Venía a invitarte a pasear por el lago para conversar un poco

- La verdad no quiero ser grosero, pero me temo que rechazaré tu invitación

¿Por qué? Podemos pasarla muy bien, me han contado que tienes una capa invisible

¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer¿No te das cuenta que estorbas?

- Hermione...basta...

- Déja Harry. Que esta sangre sucia me conteste, no me afecta.

¡Ja¿Crees que me afecta que me digas sangre sucia?

- Basta, mira te llames como te llames. Primero no quiero salir contigo, porque no me interesas ni como amiga. Segundo, no tienes por que venir a ofender a mi...mi mejor amiga y mucho menos a armar problemas por aquí. Te agradecería que te retiraras y ojalá encuentres a alguien que te corresponda – la chica se fue ofendida.

Los Gryffindors y los italianos subieron hasta la torre de los leones y notando que la sala común estaba vacía, decidieron quedarse un rato conversando. Después, Harry se acordó que debía hacer la tarea de transformaciones, que consistía en dos pergaminos completos sobre el tema tratado en clase. Si no fuera por Hermione, no lo hubiera acabado para el día siguiente muy temprano, justo después de los entrenamientos. Mientras ellos dos se mataban estudiando, sus amigos jugaban Snap Explosivo, Ginny fue a hablar con Luna sobre el plan que tenían los chicos para deshacerse de Krum y Ron no había regresado aún de la cena, cosa que le preocupaba mucho a los chicos. Sabían que él no podía entrar a la casa así porque así y vagar por los pasillos menos sin el mapa del merodeador. Al acercarse la medianoche, los italianos decidieron retirarse a dormir, quedando solos Harry y Hermione.

- Herms¿podemos hablar?

- Si, obvio. Dime – cerró el libro que tenía en las manos.

¿En qué quedó lo de tu familia?

- Hasta donde yo se, los mellizos llegan justo el día en que yo regreso del colegio y mis papás se van al día siguiente a su congreso. ¿Por qué?

¿Eso quieres decir que vas a pasar las fiestas con tu familia?

- Tu fuiste quien me convenció. Creo que tienes razón en eso de...

- Si, a mí me parece una gran idea que vayas a cuidarlos.

- Lo único que tengo miedo es que...

- A nada, porque me voy a la casa de Arabella. Ella me ofreció su casa para pasar las fiestas y yo, quieras o no, acepte.

- Me parece que deberías quedarte. Estás más protegido acá.

- Amor, pude cuidarme yo solo en verano y haré lo mismo ahora. No me va a pasar nada. Arabella tiene todos los métodos de seguridad en claro.

- Ay, me desespera cuando te pones necio y como un bebe de cuna.

- Ya está decidido, el 20 de Diciembre nos vamos a casa – reflexionó un momento – Lo que quiere decir que debo buscar más cosas sobre el cofre, porque estamos mitad de año y sabemos muy poco de eso.

- Mañana habrá tiempo para eso. Por hoy el día se acabó, tenemos que levantarnos temprano para jugar fútbol.

- Tienes razón - la acompañó hasta la escalera donde se despidieron.

Al día siguiente los Gryffindors se levantaron realmente temprano, vistiendo su uniforme de entrenamiento junto con un sweater, para contener el frío. Era la primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, que los chicos hablaban muy animadamente sobre fútbol como equipo mixto. Cuando los 22 estuvieron completos, bajaron en conjunto hacia el campo de fútbol. Al llegar se encontraron con la persona a la que menos pensaban ver: Víctor Krum. Los saludó dándoles la bienvenida y se presentó como el nuevo preparador físico del equipo de Gryffindor. Esto no le sentó nada bien a los chicos. Para decidir quien iba a dirigir la parte técnica hicieron votación quedando empates, por lo que se decidió que los martes la dirigiría Angelina y los viernes Seamus. En cuanto a quien dirigiría los partidos, decidieron dirigir uno cada uno.

Krum abusó mucho en cuanto a la parte física. Empezaron corriendo 5 vueltas a todo el campo, para luego hacer trabajo de piernas, brazos, abdomen y cintura. Hicieron sargento, planchas, abdominales, ranas y fortalecimiento de piernas.

Angelina fue un poco más gentil con los chicos e hizo dos equipos mixtos para ver en que nivel se encontraban en conjunto. Trató de balancearlos quedando a su criterio bastante parejos. Al cabo de media hora el partido lo iba ganando el equipo con chalecos por dos goles a uno. El desarrollo del juego le pudo dar una visión más clara de cómo juntar cada elemento, para formar el mejor equipo.

- Hemione¿Podemos hablar?

- No creo que sea lo más conveniente. Después de la famosa historia que has inventado

- Eso se lo dije a un amigo, no pensé que me estuvieran escuchando detrás.

¡Es cuento díselo a otra!

- Hermione...

¡No me toques! – dijo frustrando el intento del chico por poner su mano en su mejilla – Adiós Víctor. No tengo nada que hablar contigo

Se dio media vuelta pero él reaccionó más rápido y la jaló del brazo atrayéndola hacia sí. En una fracción de segundos Krum besaba a Hermione, quien ponía resistencia hasta que pudo separarse. De un momento a otro, lo único que pudo notar fue a un chico de pelo negro azabache dándole un puñetazo de lleno al búlgaro en la cara. Ambos cayeron al jardín y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el visitante estaba encima del agresor. Con mucho esfuerzo, Hermione, Ginny y Seamus lograron separarlos. Se lanzaron una mirada asesina. Los daños fueron similares en ambos. Harry se había ganado un corte en el labio y el cuerpo bastante golpeado. Víctor tenía la nariz rota y sangrando al igual que su labio.

�¿Por qué te tuviste que meter! Mira como has quedado

- No es nada. Sólo una heridita en el labio. ¡Au!

- Déjate curar, así no puedes ir a clases.

- Ese hombre está loco. Besarte y tratarte de esa manera. ¡Ni loco lo iba a permitir!

- Muéstrame tu mano – el chico obedeció – Tienes todos lo nudillos rojos.

- Es por el golpe, no se me van a hinchar. No te preocupes.

¿No lo podían haber arreglado con varitas, a lo mágico?

- No pensé en eso, sólo actué.

- Gracias por defenderme, aunque halla tenido que ser de esta manera

- Te defendería de todas las maneras posibles – se acercó y le dio un beso inocente.

- Creo que es hora que nos apuremos o no llegamos al castillo para el desayuno y mucho menos a las clases de hoy

- Si, vamos a bañarnos y luego salimos para el castillo. Te espero en 10 minutos en la cocina

- OK.

Ambos se dieron una apresurada ducha, se vistieron lo más rápido que podían, se arreglaron, recogieron todas sus cosas y bajaron para encontrarse en la cocina. Salieron muy aprisa hacia el castillo, llegando al desayuno, cuando este ya había comenzado. Tomaron asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor, junto con sus demás compañeros de casa, y al parecer ya todos estaban enterados de lo ocurrido hace algunos instantes. Los chicos felicitaron a Harry por poner en su sitio a Krum, mientras que las chicas le miraban mal, por haber enfrentado y "maltratado" a su figura. Algunas personas ya comenzaban a dudar sobre el noviazgo de Hermione con Krum, mientras otras criticaban a la supuesta pareja. Cinco minutos antes que sonara el timbre, que indicaba el ingreso a clases, subieron corriendo a la torre de Gryffindor para sacar su mochila con los libros de los respectivos cursos que iba a tener. Estando en el cuarto Ron pidió hablar con Harry, quien aceptó, pero camino a clases, donde llegaron con las justas. Justo atrás de ellos, andaba la profesora.

- Chicos, les tengo muy buenas noticias

- Hola, Gin. Dinos. ¿Qué novedades tienes?

- Le propuse a Luna su plan – bajó la voz para porque había bastante gente en la sala común - sobre Krum y me dijo que el titular está perfecto y el contenido también. Además de eso, saldrá como si fuera algo especial y exclusivo. Su papá está realmente sorprendido por la historia. Simplemente, le fascinó

¿Ese diario o revista no tiene fama de ser muy sensacionalista?

- Si Hermione, pero míralo por el lado bueno. Muchas personas se creen esas historias, que tienen algo de cierto, como esta, y todo el mundo sabe que el profeta está dominado por el Ministerio. Además su papá también tiene contacto con "Corazón de Bruja" y si la historia resulta convincente y buena, le venden los créditos.

- No suena, mal. Una vez me inventaron una historia con Harry¿por qué no con Krum?

- Lo que me dijo es que debe de salir esta semana de todas maneras.

- Bien, a esperar, no nos queda otra – a los tres se les formó una sonrisa maliciosa.

Después de la cena los tres muchachos se dirigieron a su casa para buscar más pistas sobre el cofre y organizarse bien, en como se harían las cosas. Se fueron hacia la biblioteca y allí pudieron encontrar algunos libros. Aunque eran muy avanzados, con la ayuda de Hermione, decidieron dedicarse uno por uno. Como ya sabían cosas de Helga Hufflepuff, decidieron investigar a fondo este personaje para así darlo por concluido y poder avanzar seguros. Tomaron dos libro: Historia de Hogwarts y Personajes Famosos en el tiempo. Al finalizar su búsqueda, obtuvieron mucha información sobre ella, pero no les aterró en lo más mínimo. Habían confirmado sus sospechas e información que tenían de libros no muy seguros.

- Bien. Creo que yo iré a ese castillo este fin de semana – propuso Ginny – No creo que Dumbledore se niegue a ello.

- Ni hablar, sola no vas a ir. Es muy peligroso

- Es mi responsabilidad. Yo desciendo de esa familia. Debo ir

- Yo te acompaño – ofreció Harry - No te molesta¿verdad Hermione?

- En lo absoluto, pero me parece que deberíamos ir los tres. Es responsabilidad de los tres todo esto. Creo que tres cabezas piensan mejor que una – los otros asintieron.

- Entonces, asunto arreglado – mencionó Harry – Ahora, les quería proponer otra cosa

- Con tal que no sea una de tus locas ideas por desafiar el peligro

- Nada de eso. Quiero tomar a Dobby como elfo doméstico. Yo correría con todos los gastos. Es que a él le tengo más confianza que a este malhumorado. Obvio que no se le despediría. Dobby se encargaría de limpiar la casa y el otro de la comida, y mantenimiento. Eso quiere decir jardines, la catarata, los arreglos que se le deban hacer.

- A mí me parece muy bien.

- Yo también. Tendríamos que hablar con Dumbledore y obvio que con Dobby.

- Hay algo más. Hable con Ron

- Flash Back -

- Harry... Bueno yo quería que me perdonaras por como actué ayer

- A mi no me deberías de pedir disculpas Ron. Se las deberías pedir a Hermione y Ginny

- Si tienes razón.

- Dime¿Qué te hace pensar que tu hermana no se puede cuidar sola?

- No se. Escuché unos rumores de Slytherin. ¿Tu crees que Draco esté jugando con ella¿O algo por el estilo? Por que tu sabes que Draco es medio extraño¿no?

- Si yo también me he dado cuenta de eso, pero no me parece un mal tipo

- No se. Sólo te digo que debes pedirles disculpas a ellas, no a mí. De todas maneras no me había molestado contigo por el golpe, sino por la actitud que tuviste.

- Fin Flash Back -


End file.
